Not always as they seem
by PiratePrincess16
Summary: What happens when Felicity gets kidnapped by a Unknown source and Team Arrow goes crazy trying to find her while trying to keep Oliver from killing anyone in the process. Check out what secrets have been hidden over the years. You won't want to miss it! Rated T for a reason... There is abuse and torture mentioned. Nothing graphic just a warning. This is an AU!
1. Chapter 1

Watch out!

Felicity was walking to her car not far from the 'Lair' with her cell in her hand, she heard a noise and quickly moved faster to her car. She opened the door only to have a hand shoot out and cover her mouth from behind, she tried to scream but it was muffled with the hand. Felicity fought and immediately elbowed the attacker in the stomach, he grunted releasing her momentarily letting her scream and press speed dial on her phone before he grabbed her forcefully and punched her in the face. Oliver was still in the lair with Diggle when his cell phone began to ring, "Felicity?" He asks as he answers the phone wondering why she was calling him when she just left.

"Muahaffgh Ollliifer " came a muffled voice on the other side of the line making him stand up in concern as he exclaimed "Felicity!?" there was a few muffled noises before a crash sounding like breaking glass and the line went dead. Diggle was at the computers trying to locate their IT specialist through the GPS locator on her cell. "Where is she Dig?" asked Oliver as he quickly changed into his Arrow outfit in two minutes flat. He grabbed his bow and arrows and activated his com link as he raced out of the lair, "Oliver her phone is a block south of the Lair, that's where she parks her car while working here!" says Diggle in realization and Oliver was running quickly through the night shadows as his heart raced in concern.

He stopped in the nearest alley and looked out onto the street hoping to see a Felicity but to his horror he couldn't find her, he ran stealthily to her car and frowned seeing the broken window "Digs she isn't here! The drivers side window is completely shattered, where is the phones current location?" He exclaims into the coms urgently surveying the immediate area for signs of struggle. "According to the signal it's five feet away from yours, Oliver what do you see?" replied Diggle before his concern became to evident in his voice.

The Arrow begins looking around in a five foot radius before deciding to check the far side of the car, he looks down to see her smart phone on the passengers side floor carpet and what he sees smudged on the screen makes his stomach churn. "Oliver?" asks Digs cautiously and Oliver forces himself to keep from lashing out and hitting the nearby walls In anger by replying "Felicity's phone it has blood on it." he picks up the phone carefully before growling and saying "I am calling Lance he can help... Call Roy."

Roy was in the middle of fighting with two men twice his size when his phone rang, he groaned before launching himself off the nearby dumpster and doing a spin kick to both rapist faces making them fall painfully on their backs clutching their faces. Roy lept on top of the closes one and began battering the guys face and chest with hard punches saying "YOU WILL NEVER RAPE ANOTHER WOMEN AGAIN!" the man passed out and Roy went to quick work of knocking out his partner as well. The phone continued to ring till he finally pressed the talk button.

"Hey digs what's going on?" asks Roy as he watches the two unconscious guys on the ground, he suddenly freezes when Diggle says "Felicity has been taken and Oliver found blood, get to the lair ASAP." Roy is now fully concerned so after a quick phone call to the police about the two rapist tied up unconscious in a nearby alley he takes off, he zooms through the empty Glade streets before finally arriving at the lair.

At the same time Oliver calls Lance using his deep voice to remain hidden "Detective Lance." he says immediately and Lance immediately pills off to the side of the road so he can give his full concentration to the Arrow. "I am here, what's going on?" he responds genuinely curious, "Detective Felicity Smoak was kidnapped approximately fifteen minutes ago, I surveyed the area and found only a couple drops of blood. I need your help." replies the Arrow and after a quick intake of breath Detective Lance is all ears " Okay what do you need?" the arrow replies "Meet me on the rooftop in ten minutes then we can talk." and the line goes dead. Detective Lance frowns immediately hoping that Felicity was alive and well and that between the SCPD and the Arrow with his band of Vigilantes they could find her and put the perp in a deep dark cell.

Felicity wakes up to being in a dark room with her hands tied to the chairs arms, her head pounded as she tried to move around to no real avail. She was confused since currently team Arrow wasn't working on any cases that were cause for alarm that she could be taken hostage. Suddenly footsteps are heard from behind her but she can't see due to the two major problems, one being her glasses being gone and the other that it was nearly pitch black in this room. "Oh good your awake." says a male voice before a click is heard and a light turns on startling her and keeping her blind.

Felicity let her eyes adjust and she could vaguely make out a man standing in front of her with his arms crossed but his features to blurry to identify "Who are you? What do you want with me?" she asks trying to stay impassive keeping her fear out of her voice. He scoffs before acting hurt and asking "Why licity don't you recognize me?" Felicity tenses immediately knowing only one person in her life that called her that and she hated him "JASON!?,?"

-Authors Note- So should I continue? Please review, Follow or Favorite of you think I should. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. -PiratePrincess16-


	2. Chapter 2

-Authors** Note- Wow! What a response to this story! Thank you all for the Favs, Follows and Reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you for reading -PiratePrincess16-**

Not as they seem 2

Jason smirked crossing his arms intimidatingly "Bingo... But that's not my actual name. I actually had twelve different names in the last year." he says proudly but with cockiness in his voice. Felicity squinted her eyes and Jason chuckled before putting her glasses on her so she could at least see her situation "What do you mean by that? If you have twelve different identities I can only conclude that your into something very illegal. Which means your a criminal and that means" She says starting to babble only to receive a slap to the face and Jason growl "Stop your blabbering!"

Felicity's head swung to one side from the impact of the smack making her visibly wince, "What do you want Jason?! I told you I didn't want to ever see you again after what you did to me!" she growls eyes narrowed. Jason looks amused at her murderous expression before coyly asking "And what did I do to you? Please enlighten me." Felicity pursed her lips in thought before growling and replying "Let me take you back to three months ago on July twenty first."

(Flash Back three months before)

Felicity sits on her couch snuggled into Jason's arms in content, he begins to slowly pepper her with kisses to her lips, cheek and jaw when her phone rings, she quickly pulls away from him to answer her phone making him growl in annoyance. "Hello?... Of course I will be over in twenty minutes." he hears her say while talking on the phone. Felicity ended the call and started quickly gathering her purse shoes and as she went to grab her tablet from beside Jason his hand shot out at her wrist and squeezed tightly making her flinch slightly from pain.

"Felicity you can't just up and leave, where are you going? And when will you be back?" said Jason trying to keep his expression neutral. Felicity bit her bottom lip and replied " I got called into work my boss needs my help with a project and I won't be home till very late tonight. Now please let go of my wrist your hurting me." she says the last sentence with pleading eyes. Jason's eyes darkened before squeezing tighter and pulling her down onto the couch where he pinned her, "Your boss better not be a secret admirer because this is the fifth time in two weeks that you have been called in after hours. You know I love you Felicity but having secret admirers is something that I will punish you for if I find out is that understood?!" he says bitterly hands gripping her wrists tight enough that Felicity's eyes start to water knowing there will be a bruise forming soon.

Felicity nods reluctantly whimpering "Yes Jason... Now please let go my boss will be suspicious if I am late." she says and he unpins her letting her jump from the couch grab her tablet and purse before racing out of her own apartment. She got into her car and drove to the Lair letting a few tears spill from her eyes, she stepped out of her car and quickly made sure that she erased all evidence of her crying. She looked at her wrists and frowned seeing the black and blue bruises in a hand impression, she was relieved to see that she had a sweater to conceal the gruesome bruises.

Felicity walked as cheerfully as possible into the lair and headed straight to her seat at the computers, Diggle and Roy took a pause in the middle of their spar to greet her before returning to their sparring match. Felicity heard a constant Clink... And looked up to see Oliver shirtless as usual and on the salmon ladder. "Evening Felicity what do you have on the man known as the women punisher." he says Landing about two feet from her with ease.

Felicity began typing rapidly at her keyboard while mumbling "why is it guys are always abusive towards women?... they can't just hit other guys no they hit women... man it makes me angry enough to want to hit the guy." Oliver can hear the venom in her whispers which made him raise a eyebrow but remain silent.

Felicity finally spoke "Okay, his victims are all female blondes ranging from twenty two to thirty years of age, non of them have any close living relatives. Each women is different and the SCPD and CCPD both can not figure out who the Women Punisher is. Detective Lance says that each one of the women had a abusive boyfriend for a couple months before they were killed and he disappeared. The MO suggests that one guy is responsible for over twelve murders, they find the women beaten to death and a note on them saying "Punished." sometimes it says she is too controlling, to whiny, to stubborn, to beautiful even. Basically this is one sick guy that I think needs a arrow to his arm at least."

Oliver, Roy and Digs all look to her surprised that she would recommend a arrow actually in someone's body, "Okay from the sound of it we have to wait till a blonde female is taken before we can track this sicko." says Roy breaking the short silence. Felicity frowned but nodded in agreement, "I will run a program to weed through all police reports looking for any blonde females being taken." she says before spinning on her heel.

A few hours later she gets a call and it's Jason she quickly walks outside to answer it making Oliver look to Roy and Diggle with concern before stealthily following after her and remaining in the shadows. "No Jason I am done! Just leave me alone I don't want to ever see you again!" says Felicity loud enough for him to hear by the entrance, he immediately doesn't like this Jason guy as he sees her jaw clench in anger before saying "If I get to my apartment and your there I am calling the police, goodbye Jason." She quickly turns off her phone because as soon as she hung up seconds later it began ringing again.

Felicity composed herself and started walking towards the entrance never noticing Oliver's presence till he steps into the moon light "Felicity is everything okay?" he asks giving the impression he hadn't heard anything. Felicity gives him a small fake smile and says " peachy." before passing him and heading back into the lair. Oliver follows closely eyebrows furrowed as he tries to connect the dots, "Felicity why don't we practice some of that self defense training we started not long ago and see how you improved?" Asks Diggle.

Felicity gnaws on her bottom lip in nervousness before saying "I don't know I am not much for fighting.. I think you and Roy should continue sparring and I will head over to my computers." she says pointing to her nicely set up command center, she moves that way but Oliver's hand quickly stops her by gently grabbing her wrist but she flinched visibly when her bruises were touched. "Felicity?" says Diggle as he stepped closer and Oliver cautiously moved his hand off her wrist and moved it up her arm pulling her sleeve up as he went. He removed his hands and immediately everyone froze looking at the gruesome men's hand size bruises on her wrist.

Oliver looked into her eyes in pain while Roy asked trying to control his temper "Felicity when did this to happen to you?" The IT specialist looked down and said "It happened twenty minutes before I got here a few hours ago." Diggles face hardened before he asked "Why didn't you tell us?" Felicity frowned before unbuttoning her sweater not seeing the point of keeping it on now that they have seen the bruises, she spoke "Because at the time I was still trying to figure out how to react to what happened." once her sweater was off Oliver's eyes narrowed in on her other wrist that has a matching bruise.

"Felicity who did this to you?" asks Oliver ready to shoot the culprit through the heart for hurting someone so gentle as Felicity. She frowned before saying "Jason...".

(Present)

Felicity grits her teeth "I had those bruises for two weeks! Not to mention that my Boss and friends all interrogated me about who did it!" she exclaimed but Jason replied with a smirk "I assume you told them that it was a punishment you well deserved." Meanwhile at the Lair Oliver is taking his frustrations and concern on the dummy moving faster and hitting harder then either Roy or Diggle has ever seen, "Okay I have a program scanning through traffic cams for the black SUV that was seen speeding away from Felicity's car a minute after the call to Oliver. " says Roy before Diggle says "Don't worry we will find her."


	3. Chapter 3

Not as it seems 3

Felicity stared at Jason looking to him incredulously before asking "How did I deserve those bruises?! I never did anything to you!" her voice held such resentment that if Oliver had been there he would've thought that someone gave her the Murakuru to get her so upset. Jason smirked "Your too friendly and therefore needed a reminder that I was in charge of you." Felicity's brows furrowed looking down in confusion before her head snapped up and her eyes widen "Your- your the Women Punisher!?" her voice was hoarse as the gravity of her situation hit her like a ten ton truck to the gut.

Jason mockingly bowed in pleasure before saying " I am indeed... I am quite surprised that you didn't figure it out sooner. I mean you work with the arrow and all." Felicity gasped as her entire body stiffens "I- I don't know what your talking about." she says knowing that he won't buy it. Jason's eyes narrowed before he scoffed and said "Really let me take you back three months ago to the night that you told Oliver Queen who gave you the bruises."

(Flash Back back to three months ago)

"Who is Jason? And why would he do this to you?" asks Diggle as Felicity takes a seat at her chair before massaging her temples and replying " Him and I have been going out for the last two weeks, we had met at the coffee shop by QC and he asked me out, I ran a back ground check and he was clean so I agreed. He has never hurt me till today, and as to why he did it he said that I should stop hanging out late with my boss." Oliver's fist clenched as he growled "He bruised your wrists because he was jealous of me?!" his voice sounded murderous and Felicity stepped back in fear for a moment.

Diggle was silent before making eye contact with Roy and together Roy and Diggle went the the far side of the room leaving Felicity and Oliver to talk. Oliver grabs the med kit and takes her wrist in his hand, Felicity didn't like the tense silence so she bit her lip and whispered "Please say something?" Oliver started bandaging her wrists with the upmost care before he sighed "I am surprised with as much pressure as he applied that he didn't snap your wrists... Felicity you should never let someone do this to you." he says with concern in his voice.

Felicity stiffened "I don't ... but sometimes they have a way of doing this to me and their is no way to stop them. I am sorry I didn't tell you when it happened please don't be mad." she says with a shaky voice looking away from him in shame, he couldn't stand the thought of being mad at her and he pulled her into a hug "I could never be mad at you for something that wasn't your fault Felicity... Please promise me that if you can't tell anyone else that you will at least tell me when something like this happens to you... You are apart of this team and we protect our own. We need you... I need you." he says and the last part is said in a whisper that makes Felicity's eyes widen in surprise.

Felicity chewed on her bottom lip while looking into Oliver's eyes before giving him a genuine smile "I promise Oliver." she stands up and stifles a yawn as she looks at the time, "Wow it's late... is that alright if I head home?" she asks looking to him for permission. Oliver smiles at her "Of course but only if you let me or Diggle tag along and make sure you get there safe." he says with a smile and she immediately smiled

" Well then lets go, not everyday does the famous Oliver Queen offer to escort me home." she teases grabbing her purse and sweater.

Oliver walked behind her to her car when she realized she forgot her keys in the lair "I will go get them." Felicity says starting to move back towards the lair but instead Oliver says "No need we can take my car." they walk a few cars down and get Into his silver half a million dollar sports car. There is a comfortable silence as Oliver drives to her apartment, they get there and Felicity immediately tenses when she opens her apartment door to see Jason sitting on her couch arms crossed.

"Ja-Jason I told you I didn't want to see you again! Why are you here in my apartment!?" Exclaims Felicity with caution, Jason smiles getting up and saying " I was waiting for you to get home you are well aware it's one in the morning." he raises an eyebrow and he leans down to kiss her when Felicity smacks him hard in the face sending his head flying to one side. "Get away from me!" she says with venom in her voice and Jason looks to her murderously before bitterly saying "You will regret doing that!" he takes a threatening step foreward and that's when Oliver steps in between them.

Oliver gives Jason a chance "I think you should leave... Now!" he says with every ounce of control to not put one of his concealed knives into Jason's neck, "This is none of your business leave now and you won't get hurt!" hisses Jason advancing on Felicity and as soon as his fist shot out Oliver grabbed it and twisted his entire arm in a inhumanly manner. Jason groaned as Oliver forced him out of her apartment with a threatening glare before slamming the door shut. "Felicity I know you are going to argue but your going to stay at the mansion tonight. You aren't safe here and I would feel better if you were close by... Pack a bag..." says Oliver.

Felicity sighed before mutely nodding to tired to argue, as soon as she was out of ears reach he picked up his phone and called Diggle. "Hey... Felicity is going to be staying at queen Mansion, Jason was here and tried to hurt her again... I think arrow and his friends need to pay this guy a visit while she is asleep." he said in a impassive but clearly understood tone. Diggle replies "Roy and I will bring your stuff to the mansion see you in a hour." A hour later Jason is pinned against a wall in a alley by his apartment surrounded by three hooded figures that were quite mad.

"What do you want!?" he exclaimed looking panicked as he tried to free his arms from the arrows. "You will leave Starling City and never come back. If we EVER HEAR ABOUT YOU HURTING FELICITY SMOAK OR ANY OTHER WOMEN AGAIN WE WILL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL KNOW THE MEANING OF PAIN." growls Oliver with his voice distorted, "I will just please don't kill me!" exclaimed Jason unbelievably scared, Oliver looked to Diggle and in one fluid motion Diggle knocked Jason unconscious and Roy kicked him in the abdomen for good measure.

(Present)

Jason smirked "It was easy to figure out after the Arrow and his buddies threatened me that you were of great importance to them. " he said taking Felicity's chin into his hand slowly caressing her cheek. Felicity's eyes darkened and she spit in his face "You should've listened to their warnings because now you are their primary target!" she said and received a punch to her jaw making her wince from pain. "Feisty and Defiant... That's what you shall be punished for. Let's begin"

Meanwhile Roy is at the computers in the lair looking at it with scorn when he sees a close up of the driver driving the black SUV, he typed in a few keys and it zoomed in on the frozen picture. Roy growled and immediately walked to the punching bag and in a blink of a eye punched it as hard as he could in anger, both Oliver and Diggle looked up from cleaning and adjusting their individual weapons. "Roy did you find anything?" asks Oliver with a glimmer of hope, Roy proceeds to kick the punching bag before saying "We have a image of the driver... and I swear I want to kill him!" Digs, Oliver and Roy looked to the computer screen and immediately Oliver's fist clenched as Digs asked "Is that?!"

-Authors Note- So did you like the chapter? Please review and let me know:-) thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	4. Chapter 4

Not as it seems 4

Oliver was on the salmon ladder working out triple the usual amount in frustration, Diggle was at the computers and Roy was beating the life out of the dummy. "I thought we put the fear of god into Jason when we threatened him to never return to Starling City?!" exclaimed Roy breathless as he stopped beating the dummy, Diggle was pouring over computer screens of information. Oliver's eyes darkened "We did... And when I find him he is dead." he hissed and Diggle spun around on the computer chair to face them. "I just did a background check on Jason Michael Watson and up till a year ago he never exsisted." he said.

Oliver immediately stopped and jumped down from the salmon ladder, "Are you saying that Jason Michael Watson is not Felicity's ex boyfriends name? That it's a fake identity?! " asked Oliver with narrowed eyes. Diggle gulped "I think that he has multiple identities ... I am running facial recognition in hope that we will know exactly who this guy is." his reply gave little comfort to everyone. Meanwhile Thea was walking into her reacquired Verdant Club looking for Roy, she knew his phone was here because she could here it ringing as she called it.

Roy heard a familiar ring tone and immediately realized he left his phone up in the club, he quickly jogged up the stairs and as soon as he exited the lair he ran into a very curious Thea Queen. "Hey." he said quickly and Thea gave him a small smile "Hey... What are you doing in the basement?" she asks curiosity peaked and he quickly tries to think of a reasonable answer "I - I was just checking it out... But I left my phone up here. Why were you calling me ? Did we have plans?" asks Roy eyebrows now furrowed trying to think if he and his girlfriend had plans that he forgot.

"No but I was calling to find out if you wanted to go to lunch? All my friends are busy and I know you said your busy but I would really like to spend time with you since every night you disappear to be a hero. Please?" Says Thea before putting on the puppy eyes and looking to him cutely. Roy relented and agreed before texting Oliver saying 'Thea spotted me coming out of the lair, managed to twist her curiosity going to lunch be be ASAP. -Roy'

(A day later)

Felicity now had a bruise on her jaw a busted lip and some pain in her arm but otherwise she looked relatively unharmed. "Who are you really?" asked Felicity tired of him starring creepily at her, Jason chuckled "I am someone that your Arrow friends never thought I would be. But giving the fact that I kidnapped you it would some clarity to the situation, you do know that each of my victims die exactly forty eight hours after being taken. You do the math." he said with a mischievous smile. Felicity's eyes widen and she whispered "Eight hours..."

Oliver looked down to the desk as the Arrows phone rang, he looked and it was Detective Lances cell phone " Hello Detective." he answers with the voice processor, "Hey we have some information on this Jason Watson... His real name is Leonardo James Mitchell. Look he is wanted in five cities for over three dozen murders... All blonde females from twenty two to thirty years of age and all being killed as punishment." Says Detective Lance with sorrow in his voice, "Thank you for informing me detective, it's seems he is the Women Punisher and Felicity Smoak is his victim . I will keep in touch." says the Arrow before hanging up. Oliver looked to Diggle and Roy and impassively said " Jason is actually Leonardo James Mitchell and he is the woman punisher. We have eight hours to find her or she is dead."

Diggle and Roy looked like a deer in head lights both slightly sick to their stomachs at the thought of Felicity dying. Roy began pacing while Diggle began furiously typing commands into the computers. A hour later Felicity was quietly checking over herself since Jason left the room, she looked over her outfit that was a little dirty and spotted with drops of blood from her lips and head. She moved her neck and that's when she realized it, she gasped as quite as possible "The necklace..." she whispered as she now had a slimmer of hope. Felicity flashed back to just over five months ago when she got the necklace.

(Flash Back five months prior)

Felicity and Thea were sitting down on Felicity's couch laughing at how a date with Roy went incredibly but hilariously wrong, Thea and Felicity grew extremely close after her mother died. They really bonded when Felicity proved to understand and give comfort to Oliver, after a few ramblings Thea decided to make Felicity her honorary sister and both Oliver and Felicity would never object to something like that. So here they were laughing their heads off and having a good time when Felicity suddenly said "Thea I have something for you." Thea stopped laughing and was content to smile when she said"Oh really? You didn't have to do that."

Felicity smiled and pulled out a hand sized decorative box, "Here open it." she says and passes the box to her, Thea surveyed the box trying to find out what was in it. She finally relented and opened the box, her eyes sparkled and her smile brightened "Oh wow! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed pulling out a necklace that was silver and was decorated with a silver heart locket with a rose in the center with green vines spread out. Felicity smiled "It's a matched set, they are friendship necklaces." she pulls the necklace that was hidden under her shirt out and showed her it was the same except the flower was blue.

Thea put it on and held it for a second before she threw her arms around Felicity in happiness before pulling away "It's beautiful, I love it thank you! I will wear it all the time." she said with a serious expression that made Felicity's eyes sparkle, "I am glad you like it, but this isn't just a normal necklace, I designed it to have a chip in it. I figured that if anything happened to either of us the other would use their necklace to trace them. If either of us go missing just log into my computer or tablet or computer at Queen Consolidated and put your locket above the wireless wifi port. From there it will give both your own location and the others." she said starting to babble.

Thea smiled "Good precaution Licity... I promise to always wear this as long as you always wear yours." she negotiated and Felicity held out her pinkie "I promise. We will never take them off ever." they locked their pinkies before they pulled each other into a hug.

(Back to the present)

Felicity prayed that Thea would figure out the need for activating her locket, "Please Thea find me." she whispered with a few tears escaping her eyes. Meanwhile Thea was waiting at big belly burger for her usually scheduled lunch with Felicity, after a half hour of her not showing Thea called her cell. It rang several times before Oliver hesitantly answered "Speedy? What's up?" he answers and Thea looks taken back that he answered Felicity's phone, "Hey Ollie... Where's Licity she is suppose to be having lunch with me at big belly burger we scheduled it four days ago." replied Thea but a stomach began to twist as she realized something was wrong.

"Speedy... Felicity... she's been kidnapped and the Police can't find her." replied Oliver with sorrow in his voice and immediately Thea felt like she couldn't breathe her hand instantly went to the locket around her neck. Her eyes widen as she quickly ran out the door "Ollie I know how to find Licity! I need one of her computers and I can trace her!" she exclaimed getting into her car, "Speedy what are you talking about?! How can you track Felicity ?" asked Oliver extremely confused but he now had a slimmer of hope. "Ollie Licity and I made a promise to always wear our friendship necklaces that she designed. Ollie she put a tracking chip into our necklaces and only her or I can access it." replied Thea speeding down the road barely within the speed limits.

Oliver's heart rate stopped "Speedy?" he says after complete silence from Thea "Sorry Ollie I am heading to Licitys apartment I need one of her computers . Bye." she replied before hanging up. Meanwhile Oliver stood frozen in the lair looking between Diggle and Roy before he finally spoke "Thea has a way to track Felicity... She's going to Felicity's apartment but that's dangerous... I am going I have a com."

**-Authors Note- So did you like? I hope you did . Will they get to Felicity in time? Keeping reading to find out. Thanks for reading and Please review -PiratePrincess16-**


	5. Chapter 5

Not always as it seems 5

Roy and Diggle both jumped to their feet in hope " Hurry Oliver she only has seven hours." Says Diggle putting on his com and moving to the computers, Roy ran after Oliver and said "I am coming with you." as he got into Oliver's car on the passenger side leaving no room for argument. Thea got to Felicity's apartment with no trouble whatsoever, she used the spare key and immediately went searching through the house for her friends computer. To Thea's shock her friends tablet/ lap top was not in the apartment, she began tearing her bedroom apart as gently apart when Oliver appeared at the bed room door. "Thea?" he said suddenly and his sister jumped out of her skin with a squeak "Eeek!"

Oliver put his hands out in a very unthreatening manner as he raised his eyebrow surprised that his sister just squeaked instead of yelling or screaming, "Ollie! You scared me! I can't find Licity's computer! only her 'babies' can access the tracker." exclaimed Thea worriedly and Oliver looked to Roy who made his presence known and said "Well she does have a computer at Queen Consolidated most likely her tablet was in her purse when she was taken and that's why you can't find it." Oliver nodded in agreement "He's right... Roy go with Thea I will meet you two there." he ordered and the two queen siblings and the Harper boy ran out the door.

The drive to QC was full of concerned silence when Thea finally broke the silence "Roy... What if the Police can't get to Licity in time? What if... What if I loose the one person who has ever been like a truthful sister to me?" she asked trying to fight the tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she looked to him from the passenger seat. "Shhhh Thea... Felicity they will find her... You won't loose your big sister figure I promise." he said reassuringly as he squeezed her hand in comfort, she looked at him with shattering hope "How do you know? Look at all the crime ... The possibility of them finding her is one in ten. Roy we can't lose her she is to much apart of us." she said.

They arrived at Queen Consolidated at immediately headed up to Oliver's office, they exited the elevator to see Oliver starring at it blankly. "Apparently all computer networks are down, Wifi and everything... I don't know if we can access what we need while they do their six hour one time a month maintenance." he said and Roy groaned saying "These people have a killing for worst timing. Thea lets try anyways." Thea nodded and took off her locket, she walked over to the computer and found the wireless wifi port and put it in front of it like Felicity said. The computer began to run and images began popping up on the screen before a big caution sign popped up reading 'Unable to trace location... Wifi connection required. Please connect to wifi.' Thea began to sob in frustration before suddenly she realized something, she pulled Oliver and Roy out of Queen Consolidated and stopped at her car.

She clapped her hands and said "Alright Ollie take me to the lair." Both Roy and Oliver stiffened and looked to each other trying to figure out who told her, "What?" asks Oliver and Thea rolls her eyes "Come on Ollie I know you are him... The Arrow it makes perfect sense and considering your constant ending up in the hospital and what happened with Slade Wilson you didn't actually think I wouldn't know. Besides Felicity talks about you two like she is with you ninety percent of the time, so Mr. arrow take me to the Lair that's the only place that has one of Licitys Babies still working." she says and Oliver sighs "Thea I am sorry I should've told you but it was-" he started only to have her cut him off "Ollie we can argue about how this was all for my safety later... Right now my best friend ... No my sister is in trouble and you need to put a arrow in whoever took her. Lead the way."

Thea was shocked as Roy punched in the code to the lair before gesturing for her to lead, she waltz down the steps her heels immediately informing Diggle that it wasn't one of his team members. Diggle spun around in Felicity's chair gun raised but quickly lowered when he saw it was Thea, "Thea..." he said and that's when he saw Oliver and Roy coming down right behind her. Thea smiled "Hello Mr. Diggle... You know I am not at all surprised that this is the Lair or that your part of team Arrow." she said and he smiled back.

Thea looked around the lair and smirked seeing the salmon bars, she laughed causing everyone including Roy to look at her like she was insane, "What? Licity let it slip one time that one of your favorite work outs was the salmon ladder... I thought She might have been a tad out of it but now I owe her fifty bucks." Said Thea with a shrug and Roy had to ask "Why does she owe you fifty dollars?" Thea crosses her arms and replied "I made a bet that my brother no matter how muscly he is would never use the salmon ladder since he always laughed at how ridiculous other guys looked doing it. Felicity said that I would eat those words... In fact we made a few bets."

(Flash Back two months ago)

Felicity was sitting at the bar at Verdant talking to Thea. "No way! There is no way that Oliver would ever use the Salmon ladder! I bet you fifty bucks that I am right." said Thea with a smirk and Felicity pursed her lips "Your on and your going to eat those words..." Replied Felicity and Thea laughed "So when are you and my brother going to get together?" she asked right as Felicity was taking a drank, the IT specialist began to choke and then stuttered "What? Why would you say that? I mean I don't like Oliver! I mean I like him but his feelings aren't mutual and I think that it would ruin everything if I even admitted my feelings... I care to much about him to have risk the possibility of loosing him. I mean he is hot and stubborn as a bull but i like him and I am babbling which will stop in three... Two... One..."

Felicity took a deep breath before looking to Thea who was trying to keep from bursting out laughing " I bet you a hundred bucks that within the next three months Ollie will tell you he returns the feelings then you two will be Olicity." she said putting her glass in the air and Felicity clinked hers with Thea's and toasted to it. Felicity whispered "I hope this is the only bet I lose. I love Oliver."

(Back to the present)

Thea was snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered why she came, she moved over to the computers. "Excuse me but I need to access the computers." said Thea and immediately Dig moved away from the computers letting Thea pull off her locket and putting it where it was required, suddenly it beeped and a map came up. But before it gave her the location a question was asked "If this is Thea then what was the name you called the hundred dollar bet?" Roy and Diggle looked to Thea who bit her lip as she began to think. Thea typed a name into the keyboard ' Olicity' letting only Oliver see it before she pressed enter.

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows in thought of the name 'Olicity' he was quite intrigued "Speedy... What was the hundred dollar bet and why come up with the name Olicity?" he asked and Thea was quick to respond "Classified." Both Diggle and Roy looked to each other in amusement immediately understanding what 'Olicity' meant, Thea gasped as Felicity's location came up. "Oh my god... She's in Coast City! That's like six hours away!"

**-Authors Note- So how are all you guys liking it? Please review as the encouraging reviews I have been receiving have gotten me to write faster. I hope you liked the chapter and Thank you for reading -PiratePrincess16-**


	6. Chapter 6

Not always as they seem 6

Oliver looked at the location and groaned "Six hours by flight ... I have to call and get the jet gassed and ready." he said he walked out of the immediate area and started barking orders through the phone. Thea sighed in relief of actually getting Felicity's location, Roy walked over to her and pulled her into a side hug in reassurance. Dig pulled out a case full of guns and began rummaging through them for the correct caliber. Thea whispered into Roy's ear "I didn't know that you were apart of this... We have some talking to do when Licity is found and you won't like it." Roy looked to her and frowned but gave her a curt nod in understanding. Oliver got off the phone and said "Okay Roy and Speedy you are staying... Digs we are leaving Starling in half a hour." Thea opened her mouth to protest but Oliver pulled her into a hug and whisper "Speedy I have to keep you here so I can focus on rescuing Licity. I promise I will bring her back but I want you to stay with Roy because he can protect you if anything goes wrong. Okay?"

Thea reluctantly nodded and Oliver kissed her forehead before moving to a nearby table and pulled out a duffle bag to which he proceeded to load with two quivers of arrows his compound bow, a few darts and his suit. "Let's go... Don't worry Speedy we will be back with her." said Oliver before walking out of the lair taking the steps two at a time, duffle bag in his hand and Diggle rushing after him. (A couple hours later) Felicity whimpered from the pain as she looked like she had gone twelve rounds with Slade and still barely survived, she was bloody and bruised and she looked exhausted. "Why? Why are you doing this?" asked Felicity voice crackly, Jason looked at her and sighed replying "Well I suppose I can tell you since you won't live long to tell the tale."

He begins circling her before he says "About two years ago something happened that changed me."

(Two years ago)

Leonardo James Mitchell or Leo for short was decked out in a suit and a Tie and his girl friend beside him was Modeling a Pink strapless knee length satin dress, silver four inch heels, a matching pink clutch in her hands and her mid back length blonde hair was pinned to one side where it flowed down her shoulder. " Come on Kathryn our dinner reservations start in five minutes, and you look beautiful" says Leo with a dashing smile, Kathryn smiles and they walk into a expensive club. Over the next hour Kathryn and Leo spent the whole time laughing and eating when all of a sudden Leo stood up and walked over to Kathryn. He got down on one knee making her eyes widen as he pulled out a Diamond ring, "will you marry me?" he asks and she nods unable to think of a perfect response. That night they were in peaceful bliss as they shared a dessert like a usual in love couple.

The next day he was at work when his phone rang, "Hello?" he answers. "Hello is this Leo?" Asks a man on the other side of the line, "Yes this is, who is this?" Asks Leo eyebrows furrowed, "This is Detective Brian of the CCPD, do you know a Kathryn Rebecca Chandler?" Leo immediately walks away from his desk and into the hall quite concerned "Yes I do... Is Kathryn okay?" he asks in great concern, "I am sorry sir but your fiancé was just brought in... I am sorry sir but Kathryn Chandler was a victim of a serial killer I am afraid she couldn't be revived." replied Detective Brian with sorrow in his voice. Leo couldn't breathe and as soon as he composed himself tears threatening to spill from his eyes he replied "I will be there in twenty minutes." before hanging up.

(Present)

Jason was extremely agitated Ashe continued to circle her and speak "When I got to the police station I found out she was the fourth victim, she was strangled to death and no one could figure out what his victims had in common since they all had different professions, were from different states and all looked different. After two weeks and six more murders the man was finally caught, but guess what!" Felicity bit her lip and asked "What was his punishment?" Jason looked to her eyes blazing and fists clenched "The serial killer turned out to be some billionaires son! He was released with only a year of probation period... he managed to get that with a technicality on the evidence on the case! The victims families and friends were outraged but the Judge had already signed off on it... We got no justice !" He exclaimed and Felicity frowned " I understand why you are extremely mad but why are you becoming like the very man that took Kathryn from you?! Your becoming a murderer just like that billionaires son! What would Kathryn think !?" she says in a scolding tone which earned her a back hand across the face.

Felicity whimpered as she was sure that would leave a bruise, "Be quiet! You don't know what Kathryn would think! She's dead! " yelled Jason getting into her face, Felicity didn't flinch but remained impassive as she retorted "Your right! Your right I may not have known Kathryn but she sounded like a angel! And Angels don't enforce killing! You know I am right!" Jason glared at as he said "Five hours! You have five hours left to live so enjoy!" before stomping out of site. Felicity waited until he was out of site before she let tears stream down her face, "Come on Oliver... please I don't want to die like this." she whispered.

Oliver and Diggle arrived at coast city just under four and a half hours later and to say that Oliver was overly concerned for Felicity's safety was a understatement, he had a car waiting for them and Diggle took over driving while in the back Oliver began shifting into his Arrow clothing. Diggle called Thea who promptly answered "Hello?" Diggle smiled "Hey Thea we are driving to the location... she hasn't been moved has she?" he asks driving while talking on the phone and listening to the GPS all at once. "Ummm no according to this she is still in some abandoned warehouse on the more crime rated side of Coast City." replied Thea as she has been watching the monitors.

Diggle thanks Thea before hanging up, he looked out the rear view mirror and smirked seeing Oliver fully dressed into his arrow disguise bow steadily in his hands. They got to the warehouse exactly as it hit the forty eight hour deadline and Oliver ran into the warehouse sticking to the shadows bow poised. Oliver froze hearing Felicity's voice in anguish "Stop you don't have to do this!"

**-Authors Note- Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope you did :-) any grammar of spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone. I don't own Arrow I just enjoy writing fanfiction. Please review as you guys are amazing to hear from :-) Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-**


	7. Chapter 7

Not always as they seem 7

(Five minutes before Oliver arrives at the Warehouse)

"Well well well the time flies when it comes to having fun." says Jason playing with a metal wire in his hands , Felicity gulped "Your not going to kill me... Kathryn would hate you for what you have become." she said with confidence. Jason's eyes narrowed as he exclaimed "Shut up!" he punched her in the stomach making her grunt, "No!" she rasped in response trying to breathe, Jason crossed his arms and Felicity groaned out "I will not stop! Someone has to remind you of that shred of humanity buried deep within you!" Jason looked at her incredulously before saying " I don't know how the Arrow does it! You just talk talk talk and then babble and talk some more! Just face the fact that you have two minutes left to breathe is there anything else you would like to say?"

Felicity stiffens before saying "Please don't do this!" little did she know that not far away Oliver was entering the warehouse on the ground floor of the four story and could hear her pleas, he rushed faster as Felicity began to talk again "Tell my friends and family that I love them." she says as Jason puts the wire around her neck, he stops suddenly and asks "You have friends and family? You never mentioned that." Felicity nods and says "Yeah I of course have friends with team Arrow, but there is one person I really love he is tall, he doesn't know but I really really like him . His short brown hair, his defined muscles I mean I could watch him do the salmon ladder all day long. He has some scars that he isn't really self conscious of but also isn't proud of but I love him all the same. I just hope that you know that I will be missed just like Kathryn will be missed by you."

Oliver was running up the steps clearing floor by floor being able to hear every word that Felicity was saying, Diggle was clearing the floors with him. His heart was beating faster as he couldn't find what room she was in. Felicity tenses as the wire began to choke her, "Oliver!" she cried out as she began crazily pulling against her restraints, Oliver heard her and was running faster than Dig could keep up. Felicity was trying to gasp for air as Jason choked her, her legs were kicking out wildly and her body thrashing trying to escape death. She gasped "Pl- please" her vision was spotty and her lungs burned from lack of oxygen as tears began streaming down her eyes. Suddenly a arrow soared through the air and plunged into Jason's upper shoulder making him cry out from the sudden burst of pain making him drop the wire and clutch his shoulder, Oliver ran towards Felicity as Diggle darted towards the now stumbling serial killer.

Felicity was barely breathing as Oliver undid her restraints, her body was in extreme pain as Oliver picked her up off the chair and laid her on the ground, "Felicity!? Felicity please can you hear me!?" exclaimed Oliver checking her pulse that was weak before softly patting her cheek trying to get her to wake up. Felicity groaned scrunching up her nose before whimpering "Please leave me alone." her voice brought relief and sorrow to his heart and he caressed her cheek "Felicity... Felicity it's me Oliver." He said and suddenly she sat up abruptly causing him to jump back from their close proximity, "Oliver?!" she rasped eyes locking onto his in fear, Oliver smiles warmly at her and she immediately clung to him crying in relief and pain.

Diggle walked over to Oliver and Felicity after zip tying Jason so he couldn't escape, " Felicity?" he asks crouching down to her level as she sat on Oliver's lap curled into him for protection. Felicity peaked out from where she buried her head into Oliver's arrow jacket and with a raspy voice spoke "you two found m- me ... I kn- knew you would." both men squeezed her into a hug squishing her in between them. "We will always find you Felicity" whispered Digs.

A few minutes later Felicity went completely still in Oliver's arms and he frowned before looking to Diggle and saying "From what I can tell she is pretty beat up... Digs she needs a hospital and he needs a deep dark prison cell. Can you use the voice scrambler and call Detective Lance and inform him to call one of his Coast City buddies to come and process this case? Tell him Felicity is quite injured but we can't get her into a hospital without raising suspicion so make sure his buddy sends a ambulance... Also ask if he can have the case moved to Starling since she is from there and over eighty percent of his victims are as well." he held onto his computer specialist like he was afraid she would disappear as Digs got on the phone with Detective Lance.

A few minutes later Diggle walked back over to them, "The CCPD are on their way... Detective Lance called a Detective Micah and she will be running the case they should be here in a few minutes. I also called Thea and Roy telling them that she is going to need a hospital but we got her and the serial killer." Oliver nodded and Felicity whimpered making both of them look to her in concern, "Shhh it's okay your safe." Oliver whispered and Felicity muttered "ugh my whole body hurts." both men frowned when suddenly they could hear sirens in the distance.

Oliver reluctantly pulled Felicity off his lap and made her eyes focus on him "Felicity... The police are coming... They are going to take you to a hospital and we will follow soon after okay?" says Diggle and Felicity nodded in understanding, Oliver lightly kissed her forehead being mindful that she had multiple bruises on her head before he whispered "I will be right by you when you wake up." he grabbed his bow as he gently laid Felicity back on to the hard concrete floor and both Digs and Oliver disappeared as police came bursting though multiple exits.

Detective Micah is the first to find Felicity... She checks Felicity's pulse and looks at the distinct wire mark where Jason had been choking her, "This is Detective Micah I have found the victim and the suspect is zip tied with a green arrow through his shoulder. Get the paramedics up to the fourth floor the victim is unconscious and is quite beat up." She said I to her radio and about five minutes later Felicity was lifted on to a gurney and rolled into a ambulance closely followed by a groaning Serial killer who wasn't lucky enough to get to go to the hospital instead they snapped the arrow and paramedics patched him up with little difficulty. Thea and Roy got on a plane headed for Coast City ready to see their friend alive and well.

**-Authors Note- So did you like the chapter? I hope you did :-) please review and I want to thank you all for the Following and Favoriting as well as the encouraging reviews they are a great encouragement. Thank You for reading -PiratePrincess16-**


	8. Chapter 8

Not always as they seem 8

Felicity awoke about twenty minutes after she was placed in a ER room, her entire body ached and her throat was on fire making her whimper. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she blinked rapidly her eyes unfocused from lack of glasses and bright light all around her. Suddenly she could hear the whispers of about three different people, "Oliver?" she groaned out focusing on three blurry images, Digs, Oliver and the detective all looked to Felicity and faster than the Detective could blink Oliver was at the Patients side giving her hand a reassuring squeeze "I am here."

"Ms. Smoak i am Detective Micah of the CCPD I wanted to inform you that your attacker has been sent to a temporary prison cell till court has decided his fate." said the Female mid thirties blonde detective. Felicity blinked rapidly and groaned "Glasses?" Diggle smiles and puts her glasses on her, she smiles and asks "When can I get out of here? I want to go home." she looks to Oliver who rubs the back of his neck and replied "Not for a few days ... you have quite a few injuries and police want your statement and Thea and Roy are flying here so not to worry your friends will be here."

Felicity frowned but looked to the Detective "Can you please come back perhaps tomorrow for my Statement? I am not really in the mood at the moment." she asked with sadness in her voice, Detective Micah smiled and said "Of course Ms. Smoak, I hope you get better and Detective Lance said to say that

He hopes you get better and will push to get this phsyco into a deep dark cell. See you tomorrow Mr. Diggle, Mr. Queen." Felicity watched as the Detective left the room before she looked to Oliver and said "You saved me... I mean your timing could've been better but I am so glad to be alive and away from that Psychopath."

Both Diggle and Oliver gave her a tight smile before a doctor entered "Hello Ms. Smoak how are you feeling?" he asked and she touched her head and winced "Ugh been better doc... What's the damage?" she asked biting her bottom lip in concern because of all the pain rushing through her body. "Well Ms. Smoak you have two broken ribs, a hair line fracture in the right cheek bone, a nasty bump on the back of your head that was probably how your attacker knocked you out, the wire that he was using to strangle you was sharp and managed to cut some nerve endings and required stitches which would account for your sore throat, you also have a bruises jaw and bruise on your forehead and a busted lip . All and all you can't leave the hospital for at least a day or two." summed the Doctor looking at his tablet.

Felicity closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath before looking to the doctor and said "Thank you doctor." the doctor nodded before leaving Oliver, Diggle and Felicity alone. Felicity rubbed her neck before asking "Is there water?" Oliver was focused one hundred percent on Felicity so Diggle grabbed the water and brought the straw to her lips, she took a few gulps and sighed in relief "Thank you". Diggle put the water down on the nearby table and said "No Problem so how do you feel?"

Felicity looked around for the bed remote and adjusted the bed so she could sit up better, " I am fine... But I starving... I don't suppose they have mint chocolate chip IceCream here at the hospital? Ice cream always makes everything better... Honestly." She said and Oliver chuckled before patting her hand "I will arrange for you to get some Ben &amp; Jerry's ice cream... I will be right back." he says standing up before leaning over and giving her a slight peck on the forehead before going out of the room phone in hand. Diggle looks to Felicity and says "You know you don't have to act like your not in pain... I can tell no matter how hard you try to conceal it." Felicity shrugs and replies "Oliver looks like he hasn't slept in days, did Thea help the Arrow find me through the necklace?"

Diggle smiled "Well actually she told Oliver and the Arrow... Thea knows about us and what we do. You should've seen how adamant she was that we just admit it and let her in the Lair. Detective Lance has been very helpful with the Coast City Police force... Detective Micah is a personal friend of his and will be handing the SCPD the investigation and Leo AKA Jason over as well. Felicity Oliver was working on finding you the entire time he didn't sleep, you have no idea how concerned we were for you and I still want to shoot the guy." he says finishing with a bitter tone, Felicity sighed looking down to the thin hospital bed sheet and begins pulling a loose string that came loose from part of the hem.

Oliver entered ten minutes later with a pint of her favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream and of course a spoon, "Did someone order her favorite type of ice cream?" he teased and Felicity beamed at him before quickly snatching the pint of ice cream from his hands before saying " Oliver you are a life safer! Thank you I haven't eaten in forever." she quickly opens the ice cream and digs in, she takes the first bite and savored it releasing a slight moan in pleasure. Both Digs and Oliver chuckled as Felicity's full attention was on her beloved ice cream, they were happy to have their their friend back but they still have a lot to do.

-Authors Note- Hi all ! I hope your enjoying the story as it is far from over :-) I hope you liked the chapter and I am sorry it took a little longer to update then usual but I have been busy. Thanks for reading and hope to hear from all of you -PiratePrincess16-


	9. Chapter 9

-**Authors Note- HI all! I want to thank everyone for their patience waiting for this chapter. I am sorry my update is late but I am currently in the middle of a Family emergency so I am unable to post chapters as often. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I love to hear your theories on what's going to happen next. Thanks for taking the time to read this fanfiction. Now on to the reading -PiratePrincess16-**

Not always as they seem 9

Felicity woke up that night from a nightmare that startled Oliver from his light sleeping in the chair beside the hospital bed. Her heart beat sky rockets as she looks around wildly in her dark surroundings, Oliver bolted to her side and whispered "Shhh shh Felicity it's okay your safe." his voice was so tender and loving that Felicity immediately knew it was Oliver's eyes locked with hers. Felicity stifled a sob her hand covering her mouth, Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into a comforting hug her face in the nape of his neck. "Shhh shhh Felicity your safe I am here please don't cry." he said hating that she was crying and he couldn't do anything about it. " after about ten minutes Felicity was asleep in his arms.

Later that morning Thea comes marching in with a concerned Roy following closely behind her, she sees Felicity's state and gasps putting a hand over her mouth in shock before completely pushing Oliver out of her way much to everyone's surprise he wasn't expecting it and actually stumbled. "Ohhh Licity... I am soooo glad your okay.. How are you feeling? you look like you just went five rounds with a serial killer and survived." she says squeezing her best friends hand, Oliver winced at her choice of words and Felicity's heart monitor beeped rapidly as her body tensed remembering her torture. Felicity looks to Oliver and says "I want to go back to Starling City."

Oliver looks to Digs who frowns but nods to Oliver before walking out of the room to arrange for her to be transported to Starling City. Roy looks at Felicity and asks "How are you feeling Barbie?" Felicity smiled before wincing as she adjusted her sitting position, everyone in the room frowned which made Felicity bite her lip and then reply " I feel better now that all my friends are here... And honestly how bad can you feel when your eating mint chocolate chip ice cream?" she intentionally lightens the mood. Roy and Thea chuckles while Oliver lets his lips quirk up into a smile, a few minutes later there was footsteps by the door and Felicity frowned when she saw that it was Detective Micah alongside Diggle.

"Good Morning Ms. Smoak... I was informed by Mr. Diggle on the way in that the doctors have agreed to transfer you to Starling City's main hospital. So I am afraid before you can do that I need to take your statement." she says pulling out a notepad and pen. Felicity groaned as she pushed the bed into a perfect sitting position and then locked eyes with Oliver she pleaded with him to get the others to leave the room and after a few seconds Oliver relented in silently arguing that he didn't want to. He stood up and said "Well we will head down to the cafeteria for some more coffee, come on Roy, Digs and yes you to Speedy." he looked to his sister who opened her mouth to protest but after a firm glare from her brother she nodded and whispered "We will be back soon Licity."

Roy, Diggle, Thea and Oliver quietly walked out of the room leaving her alone with the Detective. "Well Ms. Smoak I don't want to take up much of your time so why don't you start from when you were taken." says the Detective taking a seat in the chair that Oliver vacated minutes ago. Felicity went impassive before muttering "This is going to be a while." Oliver, Roy, Diggle and Thea all sat at one of the cafeteria tables drinking coffee, Thea watched as Oliver went into a daze and after five minutes of calling his name she said "Fifty bucks says that Ollie figures out he likes Licity in the next month." Roy scoffs crossing his arms "A hundred bucks says it takes a near death experience before he admits his feelings." he says smugly and Diggle shakes his head " A hundred bucks says that both of you are wrong." he replied watching how impassive Oliver was.

Thea bursts out laughing "I guess we are all in. I can't wait to prove you all wrong." she says before taking a gulp of coffee, Oliver feels a buzzing from his pocket and he pulls out the Arrows cell. He sees the name and answers turning on the voice manipulator "Hello Detective." he greets and Detective Lance replies " Hi... I am calling because this pertains to Felicity Smoak." his statement makes Oliver instantly alert and concerned. "What is it Detective? I have ms. Smoak under guard at the moment... Is this a threat on her safety?" he asks and he gains a choked chuckle before Detective Lance replied "l have a person here by the name of Jacob Smith and he has been asking for information on Ms. Smoak."

Oliver furrowed his brows in thought before saying "I will look into it... Thank you Detective." he ended the phone call and walked back up to Felicity's room leaving Thea, Roy and Diggle confused. Detective Micah had just stepped out of the room when Oliver came out of the Elevator and greeted her "I have Ms. Smoaks statement and now we can process and transfer all the evidence to the SCPD. Have a good day Mr. Queen." says the female Detective who reminds him a lot of Makenna. Oliver gives her a tight smile before walking into Felicity's room instantly getting her full attention, he closed the door and said "Detective Lance called the Arrow and... Jacob Smith is waiting for you in Starling City."


	10. Chapter 10

Not always as they seem 10

Felicity's entire body froze and her eyes widen at the mention of Jacob Smith, it wasn't a name that she had heard in a few years and she wasn't exactly happy or mad about hearing his name. Felicity looked to the ceiling and frowned " Felicity who is Jacob Smith?" asks Oliver quietly trying to put pieces together, Felicity closed her eyes and quietly replied "He's someone I haven't seen in years... I am sorry Oliver I would rather not talk about him." Before Oliver could push for more questions the doctor came in with transfer papers and a hour later everyone was on board the Queens private jet with the addition of a nurse till they reached Starling. The nurse who was a brunette and quite cute was constantly and subtly flirting with Oliver much to Felicity's dismay.

During the flight Felicity had pulled out her tablet that Thea had thoughtfully brought for her, she was going through emails and also quite stealthily checking police reports in Starling when all of a sudden her tablet was snatched from her hands roughly. "Hey!" she exclaimed angrily looking at the evil witch known as Nurse Priscilla with great anger. "You shouldn't be on any devices for more than a half hour. It will turn your brain into a vegetable and with your moderate concussion it is not recommended." she said smugly and Felicity was murderous as Priscilla tossed her tablet roughly onto one of the nearby seats quite carelessly.

Felicity's jaw clenched before she jumped up much to the protest of her ribs and zoomed past Priscilla nearly knocking her over in the process. She grabbed her tablet and started growling when Priscilla tried to take it from her again, "If you try to take my baby again I will and I mean what I say when I say that I will break your nose ... Now back off." she exclaims eyes narrowed and voice loud drawing Oliver's and Roy's immediate attention. Oliver moved to Felicity's side instantly keeping a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes on as he asked "Felicity? Is everything okay?"

Felicity looks to Oliver as she crosses her arms holding her tablet close before saying "She keeps taking my baby away from me and then throwing it down carelessly, honestly Oliver I am going to break her nose if she does it again." Priscilla glares at her patient before looking to Mr. Oliver Queen and saying "I am sorry Mr. Queen but she should not be on devices for long periods of time with her recovering from a moderate level concussion." Oliver raises an eyebrow but as he opens his mouth to speak Digs interrupts "Look no offense to you ma'am but you are aggravating Felicity which in turn is adding more pressure to her injuries so in hindsight you are just making things worse by taking away her tablet. Besides I know for a fact that this is a long flight and unlike the rest of us who can move around and find other ways to entertain us... She can't so let her have her tablet."

Priscilla frowns shooting daggers at Felicity before replying "Of course Mr. Diggle." and then she turns and walks away to one of the far side empty seats. Felicity beams at her rescuers before clutching her ribs and groaning "Right messed up ribs shouldn't move much... I really hate that nurse." she says muttering the last part under her breath. Oliver is at her side and instantly picks her up bridal style making her squeak in surprise before hissing "Oliver put me down!" he chuckles as he walks her a few seats over and puts her back in her extremely comfortable seat. Once she adjusts herself in a comfortable position she frowns at Oliver and asks "How much longer do I have to be on this plane with Cruella Devill ?"

Oliver bursts out laughing and Roy and Thea snicker, "Felicity we are still four hours out... Of it makes you feel better we can sit next to you and keep the Nurse from hell away from you?" he says and Felicity purses her lips before looking to Thea and says "Actually as much as I like knights in shining armor watching over me I think talking to Thea is better, between her and my evil glare I can keep Priscilla away." Oliver is actually disappointed in her answer but understands and Thea takes the seat that he just vacated.

As soon as Oliver was a safe distance away Thea whispered "Oh gosh did you see how she flirts and does anything to get Ollie's attention? I mean really? She is cute but not my brothers type she should stop because it's just embarrassing." Felicity's fist clenched at her sides as she felt a pang of jealousy that Oliver didn't even realize it, "Thea... He doesn't realize... I don't think Olicity will ever happen." she whispers before taking a deep breath and diving back into working on her tablet. Mean while on the far corner of the plane Priscilla texts

Priscilla - I have eyes on her... She is extremely feisty are you sure she will do?

JS - Of course she will... Just keep eyes on her and I will take care of the rest.

Priscilla - Yes sir... Death Venom out.

-Authors Note- So did you like the chapter? I hope so :-) I want to thank everyone for the encouraging reviews, Favorites and Follows! I can't believe how many followers I have you are all amazing! Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	11. Chapter 11

Not always as they seem 11

Felicity was surprised that four hours flew by once Thea and Felicity made it clear that Priscilla wasn't at the top of their list when it comes to politeness much to Oliver's surprise. Suddenly the Arrows phone rang and Digs noticed Oliver's eyes widen when he noticed it wasn't Oliver Queens cell but the Arrows. "Who is it?" asks Roy also noticing, Oliver used his normal playboy smile and said "It's detective Lance, Digs can you take care of Felicity so Roy can get the nurse on the first flight out of Starling?" Both men nod before Oliver walks a short distance and answers the phone "Hello a Detective Lance... Is this related to Felicity Smoak's case?" he asks.

"Yes... I did a little digging on Jacob Smith and it turns out he is much like our infamous Oliver Queen. He is the son of some billionaire in Central City... The fathers name is Mark Phillips ... He went off grid for a year then suddenly turned up over three years ago." replies Detective Lance. Oliver's curiosity was peaked so he asked "Do we know why he is interested in Ms. Smoak ? She has arrived at Starling city air port, I asked her about him and she is not forthcoming with information at this time."

Detective Lance snorted when Oliver basically said that Felicity didn't trust him enough to tell him "Wow, Ms. Smoak not telling the Arrow something, this is one for the books. And no he is just adamant in speaking with her, he is in a Armani suit though and his watch is atleast a ten thousand dollar watch so it can't be good. I sent a officer to keep a eye on Ms. Smoak since I know you can't be seen during the day." says Lance before Oliver said "Thank you Detective please keep me informed I won't be far from Ms. Smoak till this case is resolved." and then Oliver hung up and took a deep breath.

A officer by the name of Marcus Harris walks up to Oliver Queen with a stoned expression "Hey Mr. Queen... Detective Lance sent me to find and escort a Ms. Felicity Smoak to the hospital and then guard her." he said and Oliver detected a faint Australian accent, "Of course Officer Harris, this way." says Oliver flashing his million dollar smile before walking towards Digs and his friends. Priscilla looks up from her purse to see Oliver Queen and Officer Harris walking up to them, she pursed her lips and unnoticeably made a hand motion before looking to Felicity and saying " Well Ms. Smoak it is time for me to leave, here's her Chart just give it to her attending physician." she hands over a folder to Mr. Diggle.

Felicity plastered a fake smile on her face and said "Aww well thank you Ms. Priscilla, I think you did a great job taking care of me." Thea and Roy stifle a chuckle at the IT experts obvious sarcasm, Priscilla pursed her lips and walked by Oliver and said "Good day Mr. Queen." she locks eyes with the approaching officer, they brushed shoulders and he inconspicuously passed her a piece of paper as they both kept walking in different directions acting as nothing had happened. Felicity beamed when Priscilla was no longer in sight making Oliver chuckle before he introduced "Felicity this is Officer Marcus Harris, he is your security detail assigned by Detective Lance. He will be guarding you while at the hospital and such."

Felicity raised an eyebrow before pursing her lips and says "Can I speak with you for a moment? Please?" she looks to Oliver and he bites the inside of his mouth knowing that she is going to protest having a officer following her around, he mutely nodded. Felicity slowly walked away from Digs, Thea, Roy and the officer waiting to get away from hearing distance "Felicity?" asks Oliver calmly and Felicity sighs "Oliver I don't need a bodyguard... I have you , digs and Roy... I am not in need of a baby sitter send him back." she says sternly. Oliver's face turned impassive as he thrust his hands into his suit pockets and said "Felicity... The arrow can't be with you until nights and Oliver Queen can only be with you so long before the news media starts getting suspicious. I don't want to leave your side but I agree with Detective Lance that a little extra protection would help in the long run."

Felicity crossed her arms but winced from pain in her ribs and lets her arms fall to their perceptive sides, " Oliver I don't trust anyone but our team, Detective Lance and Walter. I am not letting this officer get closer then thirty feet." she says eyes narrowed and locked with his. Oliver groaned "Fel-ici- ty... You need protection." he says drawing out her name and Felicity just pursed her lips and said "No need for protection... Come on I have a appointment with my doctor and apparently there will be news reporters near by because of me being the only surviving victim of the Women Punisher." she visibly shudders at the name and instantly Oliver pulls her into a side ways hug making her instantly relax.

Meanwhile at the police station Jacob Smith is walking around in one of the vacant halls.

JS- Hello?

Unknown - Have you seen her yet?

JS- No, and the detective seems reluctant to share any information, all I know is that she is now in town and won't be coming to the station till tomorrow.

Unknown- Felicity is well watched according to Death Venom, she is friends with the famous Oliver Queen which will complicate our plans.

JS- (Growls) No she won't let him get in the way, we will have to persuade her that following our wishes is the best. Besides father it is unlikely that she has told her friends about us, and once that slips out... They won't be by her side any longer.

Unknown- Indeed, Death Venom is going to arrange a meeting with the help of our mutual friend in the police force. I will be in starling tomorrow, till then both Marcus and Death Venom have orders to keep watch over her, your orders are to try to talk with her alone before Death Venoms arranged little meeting.

JS- Understood, JS out.

He gets off the phone and smiles, he starts walking out of the station before he mutters "No one can stop this now Felicity, just come with us before your father does something deadly."

-Authors Note- Did you all like that chapter? I hope so because their are a few twists and tens in this story :-) please review and thank you very much for taking the time to read this fan fiction. I hope to hear from all of you about your thoughts on what's going to happen next. -PiratePrincess16-

-Disclaimer- All grammar and spelling errors are mine and I don't own Arrow as that belongs to DC comics.


	12. Chapter 12

Not always as they seem 12

A half hour later Felicity and her friends arrived at the hospital and was greeted by Detective Lance who was relieved to see her.

"Ms. Smoak I am glad to see that our mutual friend kept his word and got you back safely, there will be a trial on Monday which of course is three days from now. Since your the only victim alive you will have to testify if we want him stuck in prison for the rest of his life." he said with mixed emotions in his tone, happy, relieved, remorseful and determined.

Felicity sighed but replied "Of course Detective Lance, I should be fine by then. Thank you for working on this case, it's a relief to me that it's someone I can trust."

Detective Lance left a hour later leaving Felicity to be alone with her team, Oliver closed the door and Felicity sighed in relief "Thank god! Finally just friends that know our secret."

Diggle chuckled before saying "Remember Felicity that we have a officer outside the door so don't speak to loudly."

Felicity frowned but then looked to Thea and asked "So when did you find out who he was? And please tell me no one messed with my computers!?"

Roy chuckled and quickly said "Are you kidding!? Oliver wouldn't let anyone but digs at the computer till Thea came waltzing in."

Felicity looked to Oliver with astonishment and said " I would've never thought you would be the one to keep them away from my computers."

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly but then said " Well I didn't want them to suffer your wrath for touching them when you got back so it was a preemptive thing as I need Roy and Digs alive."

Felicity pursed her lips trying to hide her amusement but looked to Thea with a raised eyebrow. She silently waited for her best friend to answer her previously asked question.

"Licity I figured it out when I met you... Ollie has had plenty of so called friends but none of them have ever had your kindness and your willingness to support Ollie from the side lines and I saw that. Besides Ollie was always gone at nights which is when the Arrow would go and fight justice, the fact that Slade was defeated by him and that a couple of days later Ollie was visibly limping and looked like he went twelve rounds with Death Stroke... I mean come on it made sense." says Thea before finishing by rolling her eyes.

Felicity smiled and looked to Oliver "You should go to QC and catch up on work, take digs with you. I will be fine as I have Thea, Roy and much to my annoyance a officer guarding my door." she said ending with a annoyed tone.

Oliver frowned and began to protest "That can wait, I should stay here." he says with determination.

Felicity's eyes narrow and she determinedly replied "Oliver. Go. I am fine and besides I will just be sleeping for the next couple hours. Go get some work done and don't even think about going to the lair and then coming back pretending you worked because I have access to the security systems."

Everyone looks at Oliver's upset look and chuckles while Digs slaps a hand to Oliver's shoulder and says "Come on Man, you have been beaten lets go before she threatens to black mail you."

After Oliver and Digs relunctantly left it was quiet and Roy began getting restless which resulted in his constant fidgeting. Felicity threw her hands up in the air in exasperation and looked to Roy with aggravated eyes "Roy! Seriously your fidgeting is breaking my concentration... I am going to try to sleep take Thea shopping or something and come back in a few hours please."

Roy frowns and Thea looks mad at him but sighs in understanding "We will be back in a few hours Licity, call if you need us."

Felicity sighs in relief and closes her eyes thankful for the piece and quiet. (Little did she know what was going on right out side her door.)

Meanwhile outside Felicity's door stands Officer Harris with a impassive face, he looks down the hall and to his surprise there is no nurses or doctors running around. He pulls out his phone and texts Jacob Smith.

H- Your in the clear, she got them to leave for a couple hours. If you want your meeting then now is the time.

JS- I am in the elevator be right up.

Harris sighed and looked straight ahead till there was a 'ding' at the nearby elevator, he directs his attention to Jacob Smith who walks into the hall head held high full of pride. He remained unmoving as Jacob walked right past him and into Felicity's room.

Felicity was dozing off when she heard the door open, she groggily opened her eyes. Her eyes widen as she jumped into a sitting position with a gasp, "Get out! I don't want you here ! Leave!" she yells with eyes flaring in anger.

Jacob put his hands up in a very unthreatening manner before smirking and taking a seat by the door "You look terrible Lic, you know if you would of just stayed this would never have happened. He could've kept you safe but no you wanted nothing to do with him even though he will always be involved in your life." he says with a careless tone.

Felicity's eyes harden "I want nothing to with our father Jake! I will never be the person he wants me to be! Why are you here!? Why did officer Harris let you in!?" she says with a hiss in her voice.

Jacob sighed " Because you are my sister is why I am here trying to give you a way out from the painful way! Lic you will always be my little sister and because you are is the same reason he will never leave you alone! Lic he wants you to come back, he wants his daughter back and one way or another he will get you... Either by you willing or by taking you." he says with a hint of plead in his tone while his body relaxes slightly.

Felicity frowns as she thinks quietly for a moment before saying "I won't go willingly and I have friends that won't let me be taken against my will. Jake tell him to leave me alone I want nothing to do with Mark Phillips! (Voice begins to crack) I- I can't go back to that life... I just can't !" she begins to sob quietly.

Jacob frowns and sighs "Lic... Death Venom is here... She is keeping tabs on you and he will be in Starling soon. If you come with me willingly it will save you from being harmed and it will put you higher up in his good graces. Just think about it." he says before leaving the room emotionlessly, Felicity's face was pale as snow and a single tear dropped from his eyes.

-Authors Note- OMG! A hundred a and eight followers! You guys are all amazing! Thanks for all the reviews, Favs and follows.

Do you guys like this way of writing? Or how I did it previous? A friend recommended that I try this so let me know which you like. Did you like that chapter? Quite a few twists in this story :-) I hope to hear from everyone and thank you for reading! -PiratePrincess16-


	13. Chapter 13

Not always as they seem 13

A couple hours later Oliver couldn't take leaving Felicity barely protected any longer. He grabbed Diggle and drove back to the hospital. They arrived and headed straight for Felicity's room.

Felicity is in a daze when Oliver and Digs come into her room, her eyes are extremely red from crying and immediately both men realized it. Oliver was the first to say something "Felicity? You've been crying."

Felicity blinks rapidly before composing herself and saying "I am fine Oliver, how is QC doing?" she asks trying to redirect the question away from anything to do with her crying.

Oliver's eyebrows raise and he slides his hands into his pockets "Queen Consolidated's stock has gone up, everything is fine Felicity. Where's Thea and Roy? I thought they were staying here till we got back?" he says with a strained tone.

Felicity purses her lips before shrugging and replying "I sent them away, they were getting fidgety and annoying to the point I wanted to throw a arrow at Roy's leg to stop tapping so much, they left about three hours ago."

Oliver frowned and opened his mouth about to respond when Diggle cut in "I passed a doctor on the way in here, they want to release you tomorrow morning. They want you to take it easy for a few days and they also have some antibiotic for the bruises that will make them fade faster." he says with a small smile.

Felicity threw her hands into the air and exclaimed "Finally! I hate beyond hate Hospitals... They are in the top six things I hate most." she looks at her hand and quietly pretends to count all the things she hates before concluding that indeed it's the sixth thing she hates.

Diggle looks at her with amusement and now that his curiosity is piqued he asks "I am curious... What could you hate more then hospitals?" he sits down on one of the empty chairs ready to relax.

Oliver also takes a seat and looks to her expectedly making her bit down on her lower lip, she sighed "Well I hate primitive computers , I hate beyond hate when someone messes with someone I care about, I hate over used romance quotes... I hate Mar- ummm I hate a few things. What about you two?" she says before quickly putting the attention on them.

Right as Diggle opens his mouth another voice cuts him off "I hate how we act way to serious and how my brother is completely oblivious sometimes." everyone turns to the door to see a smiling Thea and a Roy who looks to his girlfriend with amusement.

Felicity beamed at Thea and said "You Thea are something else and great timing by the way."

Thea smiled and dropped several shopping bags in the corner of the room, Felicity's eyes widen and she exclaimed "Did you buy the entail clothing store and then some Thea? Actually you know what I am going to call you Fashionista Queen because your always buying clothes and looking good in them but I will call you Fash or something else for short."

Diggle, Oliver and Roy burst out laughing at Thea's mortified look, her mouth was open like a fish and her eyes wide. Felicity contained her smile by biting down hard on her lip and shifting in the bed "Licity! That's a terrible name! It's worse then Speedy! And that's saying something!" Exclaimed Thea coming out of her trance.

Felicity smirks proudly and says "So why the sudden need for about eh three hundred dollars worth of clothes? And how did Roy survive following you around?"

A mischevious glint in the younger ms. Queens eyes and subtle suggestive look at Roy made Felicity quickly say "Actually I am sure it was fun... Oliver has there been anyone in need of the Arrow? I am desperate for some thing to do on my tablet."

Oliver huffs when he realized what his sister had bribed her boyfriend with before he bit his bottom lip and replied "Felicity the arrow is on a break for a few days... And you do know that you should be relaxing before you are released tomorrow morning... And then the trial is the day after tomorrow."

Felicity sighed before mumbling "This is never going to end."

That night Felicity is asleep dreaming of a day in her past that she would rather forget.

(Flashback six years earlier)

Felicity is in a skin tight party dress that is bright red with four inch black heals and surprisingly light make up. She has a bright smile on and a glass of red wine in her hand, a young man with blonde hair and green eyes stands beside her arm around her waist. " Meg... I love you." he says starring lovingly into her eyes.

Felicity smiles eyes hypnotized with love in them "Will I love you to." they both lean in eyes closed when someone clears their throat making them jump away from each other. Felicity smiles as she sees her brother Jacob standing their in a expensive suit and narrowed eyes "Hey Jake." she says happily.

Jacob goes impassive and asks "Hey Lic... Can I.. Umm talk to you for a moment?" he doesn't give her a chance to respond before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Will. They moved across the room ignoring the party before Jacob finally stopped and said "Lic... You realize you are engaged to Michael Peterson right? You can't be confessing your love for fathers second in command do you realize what father would do if he found out

you were going to break a business deal? He would have Will killed without a second thought! You have to stay away from him to protect him."

Felicity's face went impassive before she said "I am fathers favorite... He would never do anything that would cause me pain!" with that assurance she turned on her heals and walked away.

Jacob frowned and muttered "You say that now... But what will you say when he's gone?"

A few days later Felicity woke up with one of the worse hang overs ever, she groaned picking herself off the bed. " mmmm too much red wine. Wait ... Where's Will?" she whispers looking around and noticing the disappearance of her boyfriend that she swears was with her when she passed out a few hours ago.

Felicity gets out of her suite and walks into the greeting room with a yawn, she hears a struggle coming from Williams office and tip toes over there now completely awake and ignoring her pounding headache. She presses her ear to the closed door and listens, "I told you to stay away from her! She is engaged to Michael, with their marriage we get the power of Central cities most powerful gangs... Say you will leave her and I will spare you." says her father in a gruff voice.

Felicity's eyes widen as she listens more intently "No... Sir I love Felicity! I can't leave her and I won't! Let your daughter be happy for once in her life because otherwise your going to lose her and it will be the down fall of your business!" exclaimed Will voice full of conviction and fire.

Felicity smiles completely head over heels with Wills outburst, but suddenly her eyes widen at her fathers latest statement "I had such high hopes for you... Goodbye Will." seconds later a loud gun shot goes off and Felicity shrieks in disbelief, she throws the door open to see her boyfriend lying on the carpet with a pull of blood starting to surround him.

Felicity's eyes blur as she looks from Wills body to her father who was holding a Winchester forty five caliber revolver, he had no remorse in his eyes they were just cold and lifeless. "You killed him... YOU KILLED WILL!" she screams fists clenched and tears streaming down her face. Her father shrugs "He was not worthy of you or this business! I protected you and don't forget Michael will be here in a couple hours." he says putting his gun in it's holster on his belt.

Felicity's eyes darkened full of rage before she yelled "I WILL NEVER MARRY MICHAEL PETERSON! I HATE YOU! AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she spun around and ran out of her family mansion full of anger and sadness. She doesn't know where she is going but she doesn't care all she cares about is getting away from her monster of her father.

(Back to present)

Felicity wakes up in cold sweat and panting before whimpering "Why can't he leave me in peace?"

**-Authors Note- I am sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked the chapter, please review and thank you for the follows, reviews and favorites. Thank you for reading -PiratePrincess16-**


	14. Chapter 14

Not always as they seem 14

The next morning Felicity groggily woke up with dark circles around her eyes, she furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember what was on her schedule today. She suddenly beams and squeals "Yay! I get to leave!"

Her head snapped to the right when there was a knock on the door, she smiled when she saw Oliver's head pop into her line of sight. "Hey Felicity... How are you feeling?" he asks walking over to her and taking a seat beside her. Felicity sighed "I am fine just excited that I can go home today... I really really hate hospitals." was her simple statement.

Oliver smiled warmly at her before his eyebrows furrowed as he hesitantly asked " Felicity... Have you been sleeping? You have black circles around your eyes." concern echoes through his voice.

Felicity bites her bottom lip and looks away now feeling self conscious and upset that she can't tell him her deepest darkest secrets. She finally smiles and looks to him completely locking eyes, they both become mesmerized in each other's eyes and slowly they start to lean in towards each other. They close their eyes as their lips are centimeters apart and right as their lips are about to touch a voice startles them.

"Well Ms Smoak I am here to-" says the Doctor eyes on his clipboard being completely oblivious at what he just interrupted. He looks up just as Felicity and Oliver spring away from each other, Oliver quickly cleared his throat trying to stop the awkwardness and Felicity blushed slightly from embarrassment. He looks between the billionaire and the IT expert before going back to what he was saying "hmm as I was saying I have your release forms I just want to check over your ribs and throat one last time before I sign them."

Felicity's nods emphatically before she smiles a apologetic smile at Oliver and said "Okay... No offense but can we get started I really don't like hospitals."

Oliver excused himself from the room and walked out into the hallway, he leaned up against the nearby wall and got lost in thought trying to figure out what could make Felicity have a restless sleep. He eventually passed it off as fright from the abduction and torture. Several minutes later Doctor Montoya came out of Felicity's room and smiled "She is officially discharged, her ribs are still a little bruised but they are healing nicely. I already gave her proscribed pain killers, you can go in now Mr. Queen." he says.

Oliver gives him a quick 'thank you' before speed walking into the room, Felicity was standing by the window looking out upon the rose garden a few floors down. Oliver watches from the doorframe as Felicity just stared out the window, after a minute she spun around and said "Lets get out of here." she grabs her tablet and stands in front of him waiting for him to lead the way.

Oliver smiles and pulls her into a sideways hug keeping a arm around her as he led them out, Felicity secretly craved his closeness. As they walked out Felicity bumped into someone, "Oh I am so sorry!" she quickly exclaims but as soon as the mans face came into site her eyes widen and she took a slight step back.

Mark Phillips smiled deviously and took a slight step forward completely ignoring Oliver's nearby presence "Hello Felicity... It's been a while."

Felicity immediately bits the inside of her mouth before calmly replying "Umm Hi? Well I must be going." she springs to leave making Oliver look at her with concern and follow her. Mark smirked and followed after them and exclaimed "Felicity!... Felicity we need to talk!" he shouts and she instantly freezes much to his amusement.

Oliver looks between Felicity and this unknown man before asking "Felicity? Who is this?" he gestures to Felicity's father and she immediately glares at her father before saying "Oliver... This is Mark Phillips... Mark this is Oliver... Ummm Oliver can I get a few minutes alone with him? I will meet you in the car in a few minutes."

Oliver locks eyes with her and through his eyes silently asks 'Are you sure? before he watches as she chews on her bottom lip making him even more on edge. Felicity is quick to stop and straighten into a defensive demeanor and reply "I will be fine." He reluctantly nods and walks towards his sports car park a few cars farther down.

As soon as he is out of hearing range Felicity steps forward and crosses her arms "Father what are you doing here!? I recall telling you to stay far away from me and my life!" her tone was emotionless but her eyes held hatred.

Mark smirked and coyly replied "And if I recall correctly I only agreed to leave you alone for a short time. Let me take you back to four days after you ran away."

( Four days after she ran away six years ago.)

Felicity was in a motel room in a pair of dark blue jeans, a red blouse with her hair up in her usual pony tail and make up on sparingly and her facial expressions were impassive. She grabbed her laptop and began rapidly typing into it, she sat for thirty minutes just hacking into various off shore bank accounts belonging to her father and re routing money to a untraceable account of hers.

Just then there is a knock at her door, she jumps up and walks calmly to the door. Felicity opens the door to see the scowling face of Richard James her fathers guard and personal hit man. She smiles coyly and asks "Hello Richard... Or should I call you by your other name Bone Breaker? What are you doing here?"

Richard glared at her before replying "Your father sent me to retrieve you immediately. So Ms. Phillips you have to come with me." his arm shoots out to grab hers but she saw it coming and jumped back grabbing a knife from her back pocket.

Felicity secured the knife in her hand and took a defensive stance "You know my father had me trained from the best... I refuse to go and I will die before i let you take me to that monster!" she said through clenched teeth.

Richards fist clenched before he gruffly replied "So be it." he lunged at her throwing a fist at her jaw. Felicity jumped back and slashed his wrist eyes narrowed, "Please I don't want to hurt you but I will if you continue to attack me!" she pleaded eyes full of various emotions. Richards response was to kick her feet out from under her sending her to crash painfully to the ground with a groan.

Felicity jumped up and they engaged a flurry of fists and slashes, after five minutes she limped to her laptop grabbed her stuff and looked to the bloody hit man. "Tell him that he will stay out of my life or so help me I will do this to every person he sends." she says gesturing to his multiple cuts. Felicity spun around and limped out of the motel room her ace bruised and her leg definitely injured.

(Present)

"In reality we never agreed on a time and I have let you waste your time doing primitive computer work and now it's time for your teenage rebellion to end and for you to come home."

-Authors Note- What will Felicity do?! Will she tell Oliver what's going on and about her past? Or will she try to solve the problem on her own? Keep reading to find out :-) Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	15. Chapter 15

Not always as they seem 15

Felicity crossed her arms at her fathers statement and said "I am a grown women you can't tell me what to do anymore! I will never go back with you now LEAVE ME ALONE!" her tone was murderous before she spun on her heels and moved quickly to Oliver's sports car.

Felicity calmly enters the passenger side of the sports car and buckles up, Oliver observes her tense demeanor and asks "Felicity? Are you okay?" She bit her lip and replied "Just something from my past coming back to bite me... So are we headed to the Lair? I need to update the firewalls and security systems anyways."

Oliver raised an eyebrow and put the car in gear "If you want to we can..." he says looking to her and she nods, he smiles flipping his sunglasses on and speeding off down the street. The drive to the lair was in a comfortable silence, Oliver was lost in his thoughts trying to figure out how Jacob Smith, Mark Phillips and Felicity all connected and how her past comes back to bite her.

They arrive at the lair and both exit quietly, Felicity quickly puts the security PIN number in and entered. Oliver followed silently behind her as they walked down the steps, Felicity smiled as her eyes stopped and watched Diggle and Roy spar . Roy was trying to keep his frustration under control as he was once again thrown onto the mats by Diggle, Roy jumped back up and jabbed at Diggle who quickly deflected it and followed up with two strikes to Roy's torso.

Felicity watched how no matter how frustrated Roy was with loosing to Diggle they were both having a good time if the smirks and small grins were anything to go by. Felicity has a flash back to twelve years ago when she was thirteen years old.

(Twelve Years Ago)

Felicity stood on mats in a pink work out outfit with her hair pulled into a sloppy bun and wearing contacts. She had her hands curled into fists and her eyes zeroed in on her opponent, her fifteen year old brother Jacob. For a split second they locked eyes and didn't move a muscle but as soon as that second was gone, Jacob lunged at her and she reacted on instinct, she side stepped and tripped him sending him down to the mat.

Felicity stifled a laugh at his shocked face and said "Sorry" before putting out a hand and hoisting him to his feet, he dusted himself off and said "Lic you are getting good, dad will be quite proud." he smiles and they give each other a hug.

(End of flashback)

Felicity walks to her computers and starts going through police radios trying to get a figure on what's been happening since she was taken and rescued. Oliver just walks across the room and starts putting his arrows together so he can keep a eye on her, for about ten hours and twenty minutes everyone was doing their own thing.

Suddenly Felicity's computers started beeping, everyone turned to her as she began rapidly typing at her computers, Oliver came up behind her his hands stopping at the back of her chair as he peered over her shoulder. Felicity groaned and spun her chair around making Oliver step back before she exclaimed "Someone has broken into my apartment and according to my security system they are still there."

Everyone is quiet before Oliver spins around heading for his suit and as he disappears he exclaims "Suit up Dig we leave in three." Felicity sighs and begins pulling up various things on her screen, Dig and Oliver leave a minute later leaving Felicity and Roy to track and listen to them through coms. As they neared the coms came to life .

Diggle- We are here Felicity... I have the front door.

Felicity- Digs use the stairs they are safer and the code is 6708.

Diggle - Copy that.

Oliver- I am entering through the fire escape... Diggle you ready?

Diggle- in position... Her door is ajar.

Oliver- Now!

There is rushing noises as Oliver and Diggle rush into Felicity's apartment, Felicity stops breathing as the silence extends for about a minute.

Oliver- There is no one here but the place is tossed.

Unknown- Well of course no one is there... I wasn't try to find you.

Roy and Felicity's eyes widen from the new voice that somehow managed to hack into their Com links.

Oliver- Who is this?

Diggle- Why are you interested in Felicity Smoak?

Unknown- Felicity should be answering that question in about twelve seconds as soon as she breaks the firewall.

Felicity was angrily typing on her computers as she began to break through the firewall of the hacker with great happiness. Suddenly she gasped in shock as she figured out who they were talking to.

Oliver- What's wrong? Who is this guy?

Felicity - (Gulped before roughly typing in some computer commands) - I locked him out of the system.

Felicity pulled her com out angrily and smashed it against the desk, her eyes were flaring with anger as she jumped out of her chair and walked around the room in search of a particular object. Roy's eyebrows furrowed in concern and confusion, he was quickly diverted as his coms blew up with questions from Oliver and Diggle.

Oliver- Felicity?... Felicity what's going on!?

Diggle - Roy is Felicity okay?

Roy looked at Felicity eyes widen as she pulled out several knives and walked closer to one of Oliver's arrow targets. He watched silently for a moment as Felicity took a deep breath and suddenly her arm jerked forward and a knife went flying and with a 'thud' it landed in the center of the target.

Roy's jaw slacked in astonishment as she started rapidly throwing knives into the center of the target with perfect aim. He cleared his throat and directed his attention back to Oliver and Diggle on the coms.

Roy- Ummm guys get over here now... You have to see this.

Oliver- Roy what's going on?

Diggle- We are on our way... Why isn't Felicity on coms?

Roy- She kinda got mad and smashed her com it's in like a million tiny pieces and Oliver you wouldn't believe me if I told you... Just get here.

There was noises and he could hear Oliver's bike roar to life before speeding off with a 'voom', Roy watched as Felicity's attacks became more intense. She sent two knives into the target with one hand and she started pacing back and forth eyes focused in front of her as she as she continued to send throwing knives till she had no more.

Felicity looked at the target to see over twenty knives sticking out of the center target in a perfect group, she looked down at herself and was glad that she was in yoga pants. She angrily let a burst of air escape her nose before she zeroed in on the punching bag. She attacked it viciously till Roy intervened.

"Whoa Felicity! Stop! If you have to punch at something why don't we spar so you won't hurt yourself but will still get rid of your frustration!? Okay?" said Roy desperately prying her away from the punching bag. Felicity huffed nodded letting him walk her over to the sparring mats, and as soon as they were in front of each other it was quiet.

Roy blinked and suddenly Felicity's fist was soaring straight for his head, he ducked and jabbed at her careful to pull his punches. She ducted and swept his feet out from under him making him collapse. Roy looked up at her with a mixture of shock and pride.

Felicity's eyes narrowed before she said "Roy don't hold back I am mad enough that I will have no problem matching you." She backed up giving him room to jump up, he furrowed his eyes brows in thought before he shrugged and sent his fists in a left, right, left, kick, right combo making Felicity deflect and block his attack with aggressive ease.

They locked eyes for a second before they both punched at each other, and their arms and movements became a blur as they both attempted to gain the upper hand but they seemed to be equally matched. Felicity's eyes blazed as she he locked her arms behind her, she kicked his shin completely oblivious to the sound of people coming down the steps into the lair as she elbowed Roy in the ribs making him grunt.

Felicity spun around and back flipped away from Roy avoiding his lunge, she came up and blocked a hit to her torso and she breathed heavily as she managed to grab Roy's arm and using his own momentum against him sent him face first into the mats. She let go her fist clenched at her sides as she attempted to calm her breathing a sudden voice startled her making her squeal in fright "What in Arrows name is going on here!?"

-Authors Note- I am sorry for the updating times taking a little longer than usual. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope to hear from you. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows to this story. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	16. Chapter 16

Not always as they seem 16

Felicity spun around with wide eyes as she heard Diggles question, his eyes were wide with shock and concern while she looked to Oliver who was observing her as if she just spoke a foreign language with ease. She bit the inside of her mouth in a attempt to focus, she looked between the two before saying "I don't want to talk about it."

Felicity walked over to the target and pulled out the knives before backing up a good distance and angrily sent multiple knives flying. Oliver's jaw slacked as every knife hit the center target and she seemed angry, he looked to Roy and Diggle who were looking to him trying to figure out what to do. He motioned for them to go up stairs while he attempted to talk with her, they understood and quietly walked up the stairs and into Verdant that was booming with life.

Felicity threw the knives with such rage that Oliver was actually afraid of how well she had hidden her skills from them. He cautiously walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder "Felicity?" he said quietly with concern echoing in his voice.

Felicity froze under his touch before dropping the remaining three knives and letting them clatter to the ground, she hesitantly turned towards Oliver but did not meet his eyes from fear of what she would see. "Felicity talk to me please?" he says quietly trying to understand what's going on.

Felicity walked to her computers and sat down with a sigh, Oliver leaned up against her desk and silently stared at her. She took her glasses off and set them beside her key board before pinching the bridge of her nose sensing a incoming headache.

"I am sorry I lost my temper Oliver... It won't happen again I promise." she says with a quiet voice still looking away from him. Oliver crossed his arms and with narrowed eyes asked "Who broke into our coms, he said you would know?"

Felicity's shoulders tensed before she groaned and bitterly spat "Yeah I know him... His name is Michael Peterson. He's filthy rich like you and gets everything he wants, has a million girl friends and is in charge of a multi billion dollar computer company. Oh and I didn't mean to say you were all those things because your not well the filthy rich and million girl friends are but ugh three... Two... One... Anyways think your playboy self in the past add arrogant, big headed, always under guard and has extensive knowledge of computers and ummm other things and his handsome features and you get Michael Peterson."

Felicity was babbling and explaining quickly but some how Oliver managed to understand her babbling and a small smile graced his features. He furrowed his brows in thought before he hooked two fingers under her chin and made her look into his eyes as he asked "Hey... Felicity why is he interested in the Arrow?"

Felicity began wringing her hands and fidgeting under his gaze, Oliver frowned at her unease and pulled her closer where he said "Fel- ic-ity... remember you can tell me anything. Tell me what's going on." The IT expert took a deep breathe before quickly saying "Ireallyhatemichaelpetersonbecausehewasmyapprenticeandmyfiànce."

The I.T specialist was holding her breath as she watched Oliver's face flood with various emotions before he suppressed them all and with a raised eyebrow and his teeth tugging against his lips he asked "You have a fiànce? You know him how? And why would you leave your fiànce if you two were to get married? How Felicity!? How could you not tell us you were engaged?! When did this happen!?" his voice raised with every question to the point he was almost shouting.

Felicity cringed and quickly stepped back not exactly expecting Oliver to raise his voice at her, her furrowed eyebrows gave Oliver the understanding of her loss for words. "Oliver... I...ermm." she started to reply with a hesitant tone.

Oliver frowned as her lips slightly trembled in anguish, he sighed rubbing a hand through his hair before saying "I am sorry... I am sorry for reacting that way Fel ... Just please help me understand what's going on?" his eyes locked with hers and pleaded with her silently.

Felicity stood unmoving before she turned to the monitors and started typing in commands. Oliver peered over her shoulder to see her pull up a profile on a brunette named Felicity Megan Phillips. Oliver's eyes widen as a picture of a eighteen or nineteen year old girl appears on the screen, she is wearing a skin tight black cocktail dress with a slight v neck.

Oliver's jaw slacked as he looked between Felicity and the brunette in the picture, " That's me Oliver... Over six years ago... The man I introduced to you this morning at the hospital ... albeit relunctantly is my father Mark Phillips... As you can see from the picture my family was quite wealthy and well in order to make us more wealthier my father arranged a marriage between myself and Michael Albert Peterson." she says in a timid voice.

Oliver's hand scratches his chin in surprise before he said "According to Detective Lance Mark Phillips is a billionaire... He has a son by the name Jacob Smith... Which means you have a bro-"

"Yes Jake is my brother he is two years older than me. He always tried to protect me from the dangers of my fathers business but just like you he is not invincible and the one time I should of listened to his warning I didn't." she says cutting him off with a shaky voice.

Oliver starts pacing in front of her and Felicity decides to text John and Roy to come on down... Oliver is still in deep thought when Dig and Roy cautiously come down the stairs and look to Felicity with concern. The blonde sighed and quickly said "The guy that hacked into our systems is myfianćefromcentralcityeventhoughiamfromgothumcity."

Roy and Digs eyebrows shot up to their hairline in surprise before Roy asked in bewilderment "Barbie... Your engaged!? When did this happen and how come we didn't get to threaten the guy!?" she sensed the hurt behind his words and frowned.

"As I told Oliver... He was my fiancé from six years ago back when I lived in Gothum. I haven't seen him since just over five years ago when I threatened to expose his business to the police. There is a lot in my past that I would rather not remember but here's what everyone needs to know... Mark Phillips the billionaire in Gothum is my father ... Jacob Smith is my brother... I hate Mark... I love my overprotective brother and despise my fiancé. And all of them are here in Starling." she says taking a deep breath and looking away.

-Authors Note- Did you like the chapter? Felicity is slowly opening up to the team... I wonder how much she will willingly tell them? Want to know? Well keep reading to find out. Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you all soon. -PiratePrincess16-


	17. Chapter 17

Not always as they seem 17

Roy, Diggle and Oliver silently looked to each other before Roy cleared his throat and asked "How do you know that Michael and Jacob are here? You've only seen your father Mark."

Felicity massages her temples before replying "Actually I have seen Jacob." Oliver's eyes widen before he asked "When could you have seen him?! We have been by your side constantly since your rescuing."

The I.T expert was momentarily quiet before she turned away from them "Firstly I got you and Diggle to leave me alone to work at QC... Then I pushed Roy and Thea out not long after and got five hours of being by my self... That's when he took the opportunity to speak with me without you guys protecting me. And Secondly Office Harris is going to get a knife hurled at his head by me personally." she says angrily.

Oliver looks to Diggle who is quick to ask "Ummm Felicity Officer Harris is your body guard... How does that warrant a knife to his head?! Which by the way I have never heard you talk about so much violence.

Felicity frowned crossing her arms then replying "Officer Harris works for Mark... Well at least I think he does since he turned a blind eye when Jacob came in to chat with me. I want him fired from being my body guard and if you don't and I see him again ... I hate to think what condition you will find him in."

Both Oliver and Diggle looked at her in shock while Roy grinned like a Cheshire Cat before bursting out laughing making everyone look to him with raised eyebrows. He clutched his ribs from laughing do hard before taking a deep breath and saying "Barbie is turning into a sweet version of G.I Jane, so tell me how did you manage to beat me in the sparring match? That's like impossible... For Oliver and Dig not impossible but for you... I just don't get it."

Felicity shrugs "There's a lot you don't know about me just like there is a lot we still don't know about Oliver. It takes time... Now I am going home to get some sleep, tomorrow morning is the trial and it's going to be a long tiring day for me." She says before collecting her purse and started to walk towards the stairs when Oliver said "Felicity where are you going? You can't stay at your place because it's compromised Michael knows you live there."

Felicity frowns and turns to him with pursed lips and said "Michael is not a threat to me... My skills have always rivaled his in both computers and fighting... He is not the one to be concerned about. I am going to stay at the Silver rose hotel ... Its five blocks from Queen consolidated and their security is top of the line. I will be fine."

She started to walk towards the door when Dig suddenly snatched her wrist making her look to him with a confused expression. "Felicity... Who should we worry about? Who is considered a threat? Your father?" Felicity shook her head and said "Him and another..." before anyone else could say anything else she rushed out of the room and to the parking lot to see her red Mini Cooper sitting right beside Oliver's motorcycle not far from his sports car.

Felicity got into her car and noticed that it was spotless, she remembered when Jason took her that the glass had been broken, she concluded that either Diggle or Oliver had it replaced and a small smile graced her lips. She started her vehicle and speeded out of the Lairs parking lot and towards the hotel hoping that tonight she would be able to sleep without any interruptions.

Felicity got a room as 'Meghan Smith and payed in cash for the night, she requested a room near both stairs and elevator. She entered room 516 on the sixth floor, she fell asleep still in her clothes when all of a sudden she felt a presence in the middle of the night. Felicity's hand went to the knife under her pillow and clutched it in determination, she stood up putting her glasses on as she cautiously walked towards the door and peered through the peek hole.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before suddenly it dawned on her... Her window was by a ladder to the lower roof, she tip toed to the closed window knife clutched firmly in her right hand. Felicity takes a deep breath before throwing open the curtains to see absolutely nothing, she spun around as someone knocked on the door and seconds later a paper slipped in.

Felicity tentatively collected the paper and with a concerned expression examined what was written on the paper. She read it aloud to herself "Well Meg... You have certainly made a life for yourself and I am rather impressed even though you can never be as rich as you were before with your fathers wealth but that doesn't seem to matter. Your father has ordered that you be left alone during this upcoming trial as he was not happy that such a horrendous happened to his perfect beloved daughter. I cannot come after you till it is over but mark my words Meg. I will finish my mission and I look foreward to seeing if you're still the best fighter. Until then- Death Venom"

Felicity's face darkened as she stood incredibly still letting her brain process all the information. She scrunched up the paper and angrily threw it at the wall before plopping down on the bed with a impassive face. She whispered to herself "If I return I will never be happy again."

-Authors Note- What will Felicity do? Why does her father want her back? And when will Felicity tell team Arrow everything? Well keep reading and you will eventually find out. Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you all soon. -PiratePrincess16-


	18. Chapter 18

Not always as they seem 18

The next morning Felicity was awaken by sudden knocks at her door, she looked at the alarm clock and her face scrunched up in protest as she slowly pushed herself off her bed knife in hand as she put her glasses on and blinked several times to adjust. She dragged herself to the door and jumped back in surprise at seeing Detective Lance standing there arms crossed looking amused by her surprise.

"Ummmm... Detective Lance what ... how? How did you know I was here?" she stutters eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Lance smiles and replies "Our mutual aquantence the Arrow told me you were here and I figured since the trial is in a few hours that I would escort you to breakfast, then your place to change and get ready then to the Trial to put this phsyco away forever."

Felicity sighs moving aside to let him into the room, when he entered he caught site of the knife Felicity was wielding and immediately asked "Mrs. Smoak were you expecting someone else?" he looks at the knife before looking to her with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes widen as she quickly hid the knife behind her and with a nervous laugh replied "Hehehe actually it's more of a precaution... Let me just grab my stuff and we can head to breakfast."

Five minutes later Felicity and Detective Lance walked out of the large hotel and into his car, "So Ms. Smoak did our mutual friend teach you how to defend with a knife? Or was it the only sharp object you could find for defense in the short amount of time?" he asked while putting the gear into drive and started driving keeping his eyes on the road. Felicity managed a small smile before causally replying "Just like everyone else Detective Lance... We all have secrets and in answer to your question no he did not teach me but I do know how. In fact he didn't even know till last night."

Quentin looked at her with a shocked face before chuckling and saying "He said that you kept secrets from him but I have to admit ... It's surprising that the arrow doesn't know all his teams secrets." Felicity inwardly winced as guilt flooded her mind coming to the conclusion that she needs to tell Oliver more as soon as possible.

Breakfast had gone well and Detective Lance was kind enough not to pry into Felicity's secret past, she stopped at her house where Roy just so happened to be conveniently waiting for her to arrive. Felicity's eyes narrowed but she read Roy's facial expressions and immediately understood what she needed to do " Ummm Detective Lance... I won't be needing a escort to the court house I sense our mutual friend nearby. You can go... I promise I will be fine." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Detective Lance noticed Roy and immediately knew that in deed the Arrow was near by and saw no need to protest, "Alright Ms. Smoak I will see you at the court house... be safe." he says before waving good bye from his car. Felicity sighed and immediately spun around to come face to face with Oliver "You know I could sense you as soon as you started watching me... It's kinda creepy when you think about it. And I am starting to babble which stops now." she said before taking a deep breath and smiling up at him.

Oliver went from impassive to amused in thirty seconds flat, "Hello to you to Felicity." he says and Roy rolls his eyes, Felicity was so focused on Oliver and Roy that when Diggle put his hand on her shoulder from behind her she jumped and flung a knife at him on instinct. Diggle ducked just before the knife would've been imbedded in his neck, Felicity's hand was over her mouth in shock at what nearly happened. Oliver, Dig and Roy all looked to her in amazement with wide eyes. "Oh my God! Dig I am sooooo sorry! I didn't mean to it was a accident." said Felicity pinching the bridge of her nose.

Roy blinked a few times before jokingly saying " Remind me to never scare Barbie... Her instincts are scarily accurate." Oliver smirked as Dig rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he replied "Yeah kinda just experienced that man. It's fine Felicity I should've known better then to startle someone who is on edge." He reassuringly smiled at her before she said "Oh gosh... I am going to my room, feel free to make yourselves comfortable in the front room." she walked away leaving them to stare at her retreating form.

Felicity dug through her walk in closet searching for a box she hadn't touched in years. After ten minutes of struggling on her tip toes and multiple boxes crashing on top of her Oliver finally quietly walked into her room hands in his pockets. " Felicity?" he said with a concerned voice and Felicity came walking out with a proud smile upon her face with hair all over attempting to free itself from her tight ponytail. She held a box in her hands but upon seeing Oliver she quickly hid it behind her back missing the hurt that flashed through his eyes before he masked his expressions and asked " Felicity... Are you okay?"

Felicity shrugged " Just a few shoe boxes filled with my rock collection. I am fine Oliver I will be out in a few." she says and Oliver mutely nods and leaves her room closing the door behind him. She sighed and moved towards her bed where she sat the box down and carefully opened it. Felicity began pulling out various objects, a old men's t shirt, a passport, a wallet full of about ten thousand dollars in cash as well as her original ID, at the bottom were four sets of throwing knives each set had three to six.

Felicity tensed as she pulled out a stack of pictures, her lips visibly trembled as her eyes landed on a picture of herself and Will kissing. The picture had been taken a month before his murder at her fathers hands. She quietly sobbed as memories of her past flooded her mind.

-Authors Note- Sorry for the shorter chapter but next chapter will be the trial and be longer. Thanks for reading and please review


	19. Chapter 19 Trial part 1

Not always as they seem 19

-Authors Note- I am soooooo sorry for the long wait! My device crashed right as I was about to post this chapter and then I had to rewrite it. I hope you guys like it!

Felicity calmed herself and picked up the sets of concealed sharp rubber knives and went into her closet to find a outfit that would suit both the trial and conceal her knives. A few minutes later she stepped out in long dress pants, a red elbow length blouse and red heals, she walked over to her vanity and did her make up. Meanwhile Oliver was pacing around the living room into the kitchen as he waits for Felicity to come out, Diggle and Roy silently watch from their spots on the couch. Roy leans over and whispers "He has got it bad man."

Diggle smirks and nods in agreement before he directed his attention to Felicity as she exited her bedroom and Oliver nearly ran her over from his constant pacing. Felicity smiles before looking to Roy and asking "Where is Thea? Is she going to be at the trial? Or is she busy?" Roy smirked sliding his hands into his front pockets " Don't worry Barbie your little sister figure will be at the Trial, she just had to meet with a certain Blonde from team arrow that's in town for the trial." he said cryptically.

Felicity's eyebrows furrowed before something clicked and she smiled "Sarah? Sarah Lance is back in Starling?" she asks with a twinkle in her eye, she always liked the blonde Lance sister Laurel not so much. Roy smirks while Diggle replies "She found out that you were taken and tried to come back soon enough to assist in your rescue but she was on a mission from Ras al Gaul himself and couldn't come till it was completed. She arrived earlier this morning, Nyssa was unable to come."

The blonde IT expert nods in understanding and right as she was opening her mouth to speak there was a knock at her door. Oliver looked down at her and asked with a whisper "Were you expecting someone?" Felicity immediately shakes her head negatively immediately Oliver locked eyes with Diggle who promptly pulled out his gun and went to answer the door Roy following close behind making Oliver gently push her behind him.

Diggle opened the door gun hidden behind him as the man spoke "Umm is Felicity here?" Felicity smacked her hand over her eyes and muttered "Worse timing ever." Oliver looked at her over her shoulder silently asking if the man was friend or foe. She stepped out from behind Oliver and walked up to Diggle's side "Jacob... What are you doing here?" she stated with crossed arms. Jacob looked between his sister and the three men standing defensively in her living room before hesitantly asking "Hey, Can we talk?"

Felicity's eyes narrow before she curtly nods and puts a hand on Digs shoulder in a silent 'it's okay' manner as Jacob entered and Roy closed the door silently behind him. She spun around once she was safely at Oliver's side and spoke "What do you want Jake? I have somewhere to be in thirty minutes so you have three minutes." Roy and Dig look at each other silently surprised that Felicity's tone was aggressive but also gentle at the same time.

Jacob frowns at her tone and knows he is not on her favorite list, he looks between her and the three men behind her and asked "Do they know who I am?" making Felicity smack her forehead in embarrassment that she forgot her manners. "Jacob this is Oliver my boss and a close friend, John Diggle his body guard and a friend of mine, and this is Roy he is a friend of mine as well as John and Oliver's, guys this is Jacob Smith my older brother." Everyone looks to her as she nervously fidgets under their gaze making Roy roll his eyes and say "Barbie we will be in the kitchen if you need us, come on guys lets let the siblings talk." he pushes Diggle towards the kitchen who reluctantly went while Oliver literally had to be dragged by Roy from Felicity's side.

As soon as they were out of immediate site Jacob sighed in relief and Felicity took a step towards him arms behind her back as she quietly asked "Jake ... What now? I already know that Death Venom is in Starling and watching my every move , I already know that Mark wants me back. I already know that you will not go against him... What else could there possibly be?" Jake looked at his little sister with sadness as she looked down at her feet before he spoke "Father wishes to speak with you during the Trial break, he said to also remember rule 24 if you think you can refuse,"

Felicity's head snapped up her eyes flaring dangerously and her fists clenching at her sides. Through gritted teeth she commanded "You tell Mark that he lost the right to order me around the day Will died! Tell him if he even thinks about using rule 24 on me that I will personally destroy his business brick by brick!" her voice was now to the level of slight yelling making Oliver, Roy and Dig all walk out of the kitchen to make sure Felicity is okay. Felicity noticed their presence by the corner of her eye and gave her brother a tight smile and said "Well Jake it was good to see you again but your three minutes are up and I have a trial to get to. Lead the way guys." she gestured to her three closest friends.

Oliver put hand to Felicity's lower back and guided her out letting Diggle and Roy be the polite ones and say "Nice meeting you ." "Awesome meeting Barbies brother." said Diggle than Roy as he shook his hand and walked out after Oliver, Felicity and Diggle. The ride to the court house was quiet but all to soon that peace and quiet was smashed when they pulled up and were swarmed by Reporters. Felicity looked to Oliver with determination as she exited the car and immediately microphones were pushed into her face and cameras were flashing.

Reporters shouted questions from all around her as she got cut off from Oliver, Roy and Diggle who attempted to push their way through the crowds as they all see her panicked look. "Hey let us pass! Get out of the way!" yells Roy trying to push through the determined reporters, Oliver gave up trying to push through and followed the group of reporters up the courthouse steps and shouted "Felicity!" Diggle was tempted to pull out his gun to clear the reporters from the premise but after considering it he figured it wasn't a good idea and instead joined Oliver watching Felicity closely as she looked from one reporter to another opening and closing her mouth to overwhelmed by the number of questions and reporters.

Finally after walking to the main entrance of the court house she gathered the needed thoughts and went impassive as she exclaimed "BE QUIET!" immediately all the reporters went silent and looked to her with wide eyes as she stared at them impassively. She took a deep breath and replied "What happened when I was taken will be revealed during the trial, Yes I did meet the psychopath before the abduction. No I will not give anyone any exclusives, none of you have the right to pry into my private life so I refuse to answer any of those questions and lastly no Mr. Queen and I are not seeing each other. Now please leave me alone as I have a trial to get to." Oliver, Roy and Diggle all smile and smirk proudly as the reporters watch Felicity Smoak walk away their jaws slacked and their eyes wide.

-Authors Note- Again I am sorry for the wait! I decided that I needed to break the trial up into two parts so the next chapter will also be trial related. I hope you liked the chapter! I would love to hear what you are all hoping to read in this story and Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20 trial pt2 Uh oh

Not always as they seem 20

Felicity walked confidently into the court house and began making her way towards the designated court room when she bumped in to Thea. "Licity!" Thea exclaimed tackling Felicity with a hug that knocked the wind out of her. "Thea!" she replied returning the hug before pulling away and saying "Thank god your here I don't exactly know how to react to reporters I was kind of shielded from that all my life and all of a sudden reporters are everywhere. I am afraid of having a freak out babble on camera and then that will result in utter embarrassment on not only the main witness against the Women Punisher but as well as my image. I mean what if-" "Whoa whoa Licity ! Calm down and breathe." orders Thea with a stern expression on her face.

Felicity immediately goes silent and takes a few deep breaths as the guys finally catch up to her. "Speedy! Did you find her?" Asks Oliver as he comes to a stop at Felicity's side. Roy greets his girl friend with a sideways hug and a kiss to her cheek, "Actually yes she will be around right now she is with Laurel and Detective Lance." said Thea in a nonchalant type tone, Felicity smiled even though she really didn't like Laurel since she is Oliver's ex girl friend. "Barbie... you completely scared the reporters off, they are currently trying to haggle some information from your Lawyer. Come on the trial starts in five minutes and remember to breathe." Says Roy as Thea gestured for them to follow her.

Felicity sat down and listened as the trial started, midway through the trial she felt eyes on her and tentatively looked around to see the eyes of one Michael Peterson. Immediately she tensed while her fists clenched and her eyes flared in alarm, he smiled at her reaction and proceeded to mouth "Found You." making her quickly look away to keep her face impassive. Oliver noticed Felicity's now tense demeanor and looked for the source of it, once he noticed the man around Felicity's age staring at her in a almost predator type manner he subtly nudged Diggle who was quick to figure out the situation and then nudge Roy who's fists clenched upon seeing the predator type grin the man gave Felicity when she once again looked over her shoulder.

Finally the judge called a break in the trial letting everyone get lunch and return at two in the afternoon. Felicity sighed in relief and sneakily stretched out her stiff legs, she turned around and to her surprise Michael wasn't in sight. She inwardly thanked God and went over to her friends who were waiting for her, Thea was the first to ask "Licity who was that guy a row behind you? He was eying you like you were a piece of meat." Felicity frowned before replying "He is Michael Peterson my protege and my ex fiancé, just ignore him. Come on we have just under a hour and a half till the trial continues and we all need to get something to eat."

Roy goes to Thea's side when she was about to retort on how wrong it is for Michael to be staring at Felicity in such a way, Oliver on the other hand was watching for any unfriendlies as they walked towards their vehicles. They arrive at a popular diner near the courthouse and immediately ordered various foods, the guys went for something greasy while Thea and Felicity both ordered Caesar salads and diet cokes making both Oliver and Roy roll their eyes whole Diggle just chuckled. They talked about their thoughts on the proceedings of the trial before returning to the court house, everyone entered the designated court room except Felicity who made a spit stop to the restroom.

When she came out of the restroom she came face to face with her father making her go impassive instantly as well as shifting into a slight defensive position discretely. "Hello little bird." he says in a jolly tone that immediately made Felicity sick to her stomach, she blinked outwardly unfazed by his presence as she returned the greeting "Hello Mr. Phelps, may I ask why you were waiting for me?" she says in a sweet tone that made her father frown and his fists clenched. Felicity put her hands behind her back and stealthily pulled a sharp plastic knife from her left sleeve, he adjusted his tie before replying " You need to return home with me after the Trial has finished, it's time for me to reintroduce you to the good life you were born into. Plus Michael has been waiting all this time for you."

Felicity's eyes narrow before she said "I am not coming back with you and I will die before ever even thinking about considering to marry Michael Peterson. Leave me alone! Don't you see that I have moved on from that life and that I am happy where I am?" she rubs her forehead before he replied "Felicity this is bigger than you and your friends... I am here for your protection and you have to trust me." he put his hands out in a imploring manner that made Felicity step back and grip her knife firmer in her hand. She glared at him before saying "You can't honestly expect me to trust you after what you did to Will! I will never go with you and I hope you understand that my friends are off limits. Now if you will excuse me I have a trial to return to." she composed her facial expressions and brushed past her father only for him to grab her wrist causing her to spin around with a murderous expression as her other hand that wielded the knife went to his neck causing him to freeze as he felt the sharpness of the plastic blade on his atoms apple.

Felicity whispered "That's your warning leave me be." she pulled her wrist from his grip and slid her knife back into her sleeve and walked into the court room nearby quietly reminding herself that she should erase camera footage of what just happened before she took her seat. The jury entered and the judge asked if they had reached a decision, a woman around thirty five years old stood up and spoke "We have your honor." "And what is the decision of the jury?" Felicity held her breath as the women replied "The court finds the defendant guilty-" but she was unable to finish as four masked gun men threw open the doors and began shooting with fully assembled tactual AR- 15's and began shooting.

Multiple people screamed in terror throwing themselves down to the ground as police began shooting at the attackers only to be shot multiple times themselves. Oliver dove over the pues towards Felicity who was ducking behind the pue for cover, Diggle and Roy pushed Thea down and protected her as Detective Lance started crawling with Laurel by his side to the Queens and Felicity. As soon as all the police were down the assailants were down one of the mask men spoke with a deadly voice " Where is Felicity Smoke?!" immediately half of the people trapped in the court room gasped while Felicity tensed looking to Oliver with a hint of fear in her eyes. He doesn't know why these masked men want her but he wasn't going to let them have her without a fight.

-Authors Note- Sorry for the wait it took me a while to get this chapter how I wanted it. I hope you liked it and can't wait to hear from you! Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21 Who are you!

Not always as they seem 21

Felicity looked to Oliver and whispered " You can't expose your identity! Don't even think what you are thinking." Oliver turned to her and looked at her with a stunned expression, "Felicity they are here for you... why?" he asked as they began moving away from the armed guards that were surrounding them. Felicity gulped and hissed "I don't know... but they are going to be hurting soon where's Sarah?" Oliver poked his head up from behind the pew and scanned the area before ducking back down and saying "The canary is gone, we just have to wait for her to make her move before we can get out of here."

But before Felicity could reply one of the masked gun men spotted them and was at Felicity's side in a instant, "Sir I found her." he grabbed Felicity's upper arm making her eyes flare in anger before Oliver moved to tackle him only to have a barrel of a gun pressed to the back of his skull as a voice hissed "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Oliver's teeth clenched but remained still as Felicity locked eyes with him before sliding on her panicked face and questioning "What do you want with me? I am a no one... well not a no one but certainly not someone who should be getting this kind of attention." she began to babble and that made the mask men visibly roll their eyes.

Felicity was subconsciously remembering where she disguised all her weapons on her body, the man pulled her away from Oliver and she caught sight of the barrel of the assault rifle pointed at her. "You Ms. Smoak are coming with us if you refuse I start killing people." his voice was stern and dark which immediately made Felicity glare at him. She looked around the room and took note of the other two attackers by the door, she spotted the judge and Jory hiding in bundles afraid for their lives. Thea locked eyes with Felicity in fear before she looked to Diggle who had pulled out his gun but was out numbered waiting for someone to act.

Detective Lance was with Laurel hiding across from Dig, Roy and Thea, Felicity finally stopped calculating and started acting as she spoke "You know I don't take threats to my friends kindly, you four should really reconsider why your here." before they could fully comprehend what she just said she head butted the masked man behind her elbowed him hard in the ribs before pulling one of her knives from her sleeve and slicing his wrist that held the gun making him howl in pain and he dropped the gun. She yelled at the freaked out people as she lunged at the boss with another knife wielded in her hand "Everyone get out!" Diggle and Lance both started firing at the guards at the door while Oliver began fighting the assailant that Felicity had nearly chopped his wrist off and was barely keeping himself upright with Oliver's precise attacks. Everyone was scrambling to the back exit completely ignoring the fact that both Oliver and Felicity should not be showing these types of skills.

The court room door flew open and two more masked assailants surged through the room and began firing at Lance and Diggle, Felicity was mad as she attacked the boss of the assailants stabbing him any place that showed skin. Oliver looked out the open court room doors to see Sarah ( The canary) with her bow staff fighting four masked assassins as the rest began to flood in the room. Felicity groaned as the boss manage to catch her wrist and twist it behind her as she felt sharp pain shoot through her body but as fast as he had her she was released.

She spun around to see Laurel disarming him and she hissed as a bullet lodged in her right shoulder, she spun to attack the person who shot her and unleashed two throwing style knives into his body one hitting his shoulder exactly where he had shot her and the other embedding itself in his left thigh. Shots were going off and grunts and cries of pain were all Felicity could hear till a female scream echoed through the room making everyone freeze in terror. Felicity spun around to see Laurel unconscious on the ground, Roy holding his stomach as he spit out blood and Thea being held at gun point by none other than the boss of the assailants.

"You really are your mothers daughter Ms. Felicity, all of you put your weapons down or Ms. Queen here will need a new brain." he threatened digging the barrel of his gun into Thea's temple deeper eliciting a whimper from the young Ms. Queen. Felicity gasped as Oliver growled but didn't move for fear of his sisters life, the blonde IT expert cleared her throat and directed her attention to Thea. "Thea I need you take a deep breath and calm down before you pass out... Okay?" After she received a nod of understanding she looked to the assailant and spoke "My life for Thea... I will go with you and you leave her here with her family deal?"

Oliver, Roy, Dig, Sarah and even Thea all looked at Felicity in shock as the siblings exclaimed "Felicity what are you doing!? They could kill you!" Felicity turned to Oliver before she basically spoke through her eyes saying 'don't worry I have a plan.' He frowned and begged "Felicity don't do this." but his pleading was to late, she walked toward the assailant who nodded to one of his men who proceeded to grab Felicity aiming the gun at her head before all the attackers began moving towards the back door Thea and Felicity both being dragged away. As soon as they were in the nearby alley Felicity spoke "Let Thea go we had a deal!" the man in the mask chuckled before replying "We never agreed on that and besides we will need leverage to make sure you cooperate, if you disobey what we say we will kill her."

Thea's eyes widen in terror as she struggled to keep from sobbing, Felicity on the other hand went tense as she realized that these men were willing to use her friends to get her to behave... And she didn't like it. A idea suddenly came to her "This reminds me of a story... Speedy and the assassin. What I really liked about it was when Speedy understood when to close her eyes." she said subtly looking at Thea whose eyes widen. There was sirens heard in the distance and Felicity understood that she had very little time to get out of her current predicament. Felicity looked to Thea and gave her a quick curt nod before she pulled the knife from the assailants belt and jammed it into his thigh making him howl in pain as she pulled it out and slashed his chest deeply before she grabbed his gun turning to Thea's assailant and shooting him in the calf subconsciously releasing the young miss queen who sprung from his reach and ran back into the court house screaming "Ollie! Ollie quick! Detective Lance someone!" trying to get help for Felicity.

Felicity shot the four masked assailants before she was forced to use her knife and zeroed in on the last remaining assailant... The boss. "Look you don't know who you are dealing with lady... You refusing to come is putting your friends and family up for death role." he said as he pulled his knife and wielded it in a defensive position readying for her attack. She glared at him before spitting out "No you have no idea who you are dealing with... You threaten my friends you threaten me." Felicity lunged at him and their movements became a blur as she avoided all his slashes while he only manage to block two of her slashes but not the other six. He grunted as she punched him in the neck making him trip over himself and fall to the ground on his back.

She jumped on him and put the knife to his neck as she hissed "Who sent you!? Tell me now!" she ordered pushing the knife deeper into his neck as her teeth gritted together in uncontrolled rage. He gulped before saying "He is too powerful... Nothing you do can stop him your mother tried and failed." Felicity's heart stopped and eyes widen at the mention of her mom, she pushed the knife in deeper desperate to understand as she asked "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!? WHO KILLED MY MOTHER!?" her face was livid and the man attempted to free himself only to have her Stab him through his hand and repeat "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!?"

The man screamed and she could hear the sirens even closer she looked to him desperately and with tears beginning to form in her eyes she pushed the knife further now slicing slightly into his sensitive skin. She pushed on his various wounds with her body and he finally cried out "Greg! I WORK FOR GREG PETERSON!" Felicity felt as though the air hand been knocked from her lungs as she was both shocked and angry... She looked at the man and punched him hard in the face knocking him out. She stumbled away from him with tears in her eyes as she muttered "My mom was murdered."

-Authors Note- So do you like? Sorry I can't make Felicity a killer than she wouldn't be the same but I can make her quite scary when she needs to be. Please review and thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22 duh duh oh

Not always as they seem 22

Felicity feels a presence from behind her and she slowly turns around tears still continuing to escape her brown eyes, she turns to see Oliver, Roy, Thea, Diggle and Sarah all watching her with concern in their eyes. Oliver takes a step towards her hands out as he says "Felicity... We have to go Detective Lance and Laurel are going to handle everything." She wipes blood trickling from the side of her mouth before mutely nodding and walking away from them, everyone frowned before following quickly after their friend. The drive to the lair was quiet as Felicity's face was emotionless as she had a flashback to the time she last saw her mother.

( Flashback)

Felicity was in her room standing in front of her full length mirror behind her was her mom pinning her hair up in a ornate up do design, Felicity is wearing a navy blue satin floor length dress. Her mom was smiling at her through the mirror as she smoothed out the back of her daughters dress. "You are beautiful sweet pea. Happy 16th birthday." says Margret Felicity's mother. She smiled up at her mother before saying "Come on the party is starting!" Margret chuckles at the excited expression on her daughters face before gesturing for her daughter to go ahead. Felicity pranced out the door and to her friends down in their ballroom, she had a wonderful evening and at one point she saw her mother walk out the door with a impassive face and a man that she didn't recognize guiding her with his hand on her back. Later that night she received devastating news that her mother had died from heart problems, her eyes poured waterfalls full of tears as she realized that the last time she saw her mother was the last she would ever see her mother alive again.

(End of flashback)

Felicity didn't realize that she had been crying when she had been remembering that day that seemed like just yesterday, as soon as the vehicle stopped she jumped out feeling to confined and took off in a fast pace to the lair. Oliver went to run after her but Thea stopped him as she jumped out of Roy's car and said "Ollie... Let me talk to Licity. " Oliver raised an eyebrow before saying "Speedy I know Felicity I should be the one going to talk to her... Especially after what just happened in that court house." he argued trying to walk past his sister only for Sarah to step in front of him and say "She is right Ollie... Now let Thea and I talk to Felicity... You know girls confess things to girls more then they do to guys."

Thea and Sarah walked into the lair leaving Oliver, Roy and Diggle to stand by the entrance in concern for their friend, "What did he say to her man? I have never seen her so angry and actually that scary before." says Diggle with concern laced in his voice, Oliver just looked away and into the distance, he has no idea what that assailant said to Felicity but it couldn't of been good.

Meanwhile Felicity walked straight to her desk and sat down trying to keep from breaking down as she stared blankly in front of her. A couple minutes later Felicity heard Thea and Sarah cautiously walk into the lair and stop as they landed on her, the blonde looked over to them and said "I am fine." before spinning her chair around to start typing rapidly at her monitors. Thea frowned while Sarah simply pulled up a chair alongside their friend before bluntly replying "No Felicity you are not fine... You could be like Ollie and I and you still wouldn't be fine... You never truly are fine once something dramatic happens in your life... But it helps to tell people."

Felicity stays frozen looking at her screens trying not to act as though she was not listening, Thea moved closer and sat at the edge of Felicity's table where she said "Licity we are here for you... Please talk to us." She looked to her friend with pleading eyes that made Felicity look away in shame at the pain she was causing her friends and family. "I am fine... I am currently erasing all footage that shows Oliver or myself fighting at the courthouse. Police, FBI and CIA are all on the scene and oh wonderful I am now wanted for questioning." she says trying to laugh off the fact that she was mad and also confused with the whole situation.

Thea and Sarah both visibly look to each other alarmed at the fact that the IT expert was completely ignoring their efforts to talk to her, Sarah suddenly came up with a idea and walked over to the sparring mats and grabbed a bamboo rod and tossed it at Felicity who turned just in time to dodge from getting hit by it. Felicity looked down at the bamboo rod before looking at Sarah who grabbed her own and was now standing at one side of the sparring mats looking expectantly to her. "No... Sarah I can't fight you and I know that your trying to get me to talk by getting me to using my anger as a weapon but it won't work there is too much you both don't know that it wouldn't make any sense. Besides I have never been good or motivated at fighting with sticks even though Oliver, Dig and you do it great." she says grabbing the rod ready to through it back at the blonde female warrior.

Sarah smiled before shrugging and saying "Felicity you have to talk to one of us... Whatever is going on is eating you up inside and we won't judge you I mean look at who we are." Thea looks pleading to Felicity who jumps to her feet and grabs her gym bag before running into the bathroom to change. Both women watched the door before five minutes later Felicity came out dressed in a pink workout suit, she walked past them and grabbed some throwing knives off the desk and started throwing them at a nearby target. Thea watched shocked as her friend hit the target dead center every time, "He said my mom was murdered... That I am just like her." says Felicity not taking her eyes off the target as she keeps her voice steady.

Sarah frowned in understanding at how the blond tech was upset about this, but she knew she didn't have all the vital information to completely put the missing pieces of the puzzle together. "Felicity who said that? Why are there people after you? And how do you know how to fight like you do?" asked Sarah as she stepped in front of the blond completely dodging the knife that was hurled at the target she was now in front of. Felicity opened her mouth ready to speak before she suddenly shut it and began to walk to the exit of the lair much to Thea's confusion "Licity... Where are you going?! Why won't you tell us what's going on?" she asks with tears rimming her eyes, Felicity didn't stop as she replied "Home"

Authors note - Sorry for the long update time but it has been busy at my place lately. I hope you enjoyed and I am interested to hear what you hope Felicity and Team arrow does about this situation. Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23 Oliver I need to talk to you

Not always as they seem 23

Sarah and Thea were quiet as Felicity walked out of the lair only to literally bump into Oliver as soon as she stepped out of the building. "Oliver!" she says surprised because her eye sight had been on the ground and not what was in front of her. "Felicity... Where are you going?" asks Oliver hands on her arms steadying her, she hissed in pain as he touched her bullet wound. Instantly he pulled his hand away and moved her jacket off her shoulder to see that she had crudely bandaged her shoulder, Felicity slightly pulled away from his touch and quietly replied "I am going to my apartment... And it doesn't hurt." Oliver frowns before he opens his mouth to argue when she cuts him off " Please come with me... we can talk and you can fix my bandage if it makes you feel better. I just want to only talk with you." she whispered eyes pleading with him not to argue and to her relief he didn't, instead he talked to Diggle and then gently pulled her to his motorcycle.

Normally she would protest at the idea of riding on Oliver's' death trap' but she was to lost in thought and numb that all the fight in her was gone. They arrived at her apartment and quietly walked in, she sat down on the couch while Oliver walked into the bathroom in her room to grab the first aid kit before he walked back over to her. He locked eyes with her silently asking her to remove her jacket so he could treat the wounds. Felicity was quiet till he touched the wound which made her jump out of her thoughts, "ow" she whimpered making his hands fly away from her as his eyes locked with hers making her relax. "I am sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." she whispers looking away from him.

Oliver momentarily stops fixing her dressings relieved that the bullet had gone straight through before he replied "Felicity I know you would never put us in any direct danger.,. Please tell me what's going on? I would never force you to tell me but I would really like to know why people are after My Girl." Felicity looked to Oliver with a pained expression before she said "My dad isn't just a businessman ... There is a reason why I hate him." Oliver raised an eyebrow giving her the indication that he was curious and would like to know why. Felicity bit her lower lip as she mentally prepared herself to spill everything to the one person she trusts more than anyone else... Oliver, she took a deep breath before saying "When I was nineteen I was my fathers favorite and that gave me the ability to do anything I want. One day he told me he arranged my marriage and I was to marry Michael Peterson, I may of been nice enough to teach him some of my computer skills and be his friend but being his wife was out of the question... You see I was in love with my Fathers second a young man named William he was twenty four at the time.

I loved him more than anything and Jake realized that and warned me that my father would not be pleased no matter how much favoritism he gave me. I told him like the nieve barely adult that I was that my father would never hurt me like, the next morning I discovered that Will was missing. I walked to my fathers office just in time to hear my father threaten him if he didn't break up with me... When will refused a second later I heard gun shots. I opened the door to see Will in a pool of his own blood and my father standing over him with a revolver. My OWN FATHER! Killed the one man I had ever loved for a contract!" she spat bitterly as her fists clenched her wounds pain dulled over by unimaginable rage that made Oliver want to murder someone to ease her obvious pain behind her rage.

Oliver cleared his throat before asking " Felicity why is your father here? Why has he suddenly come out of the blue to be here for the trial?" Felicity stood up crossing her arms as a form of security before she replied "He wants me back... I didn't exactly leave with his permission. Oliver my fathers business is far from legal in fact if coast and Gothum city was Arrows turf then he probably would've already been the first with a arrow in his chest." she frowned looking away from his surprised expression as she waited for him to speak. Oliver was momentarily quiet before he said "What's his business Felicity? Why does he think he can take you with him if you are no longer a child and have hatred for him?"

Felicity immediately freezes before she says "He does illegal arms dealing but also he is in charge of a large corporate organization that hacks into secure servers and finds blackmail against police, senators the whole nine yards. Hewants me back because unless I come back his business cannot expand into Central city. Marrying Michael Peterson was his way in but what I want to know is if my father knew that Greg Peterson killed my mother!" Her eyes burst with tears, without a second thought Oliver pulled Felicity into his arms trying to comfort her.

"Felicity everything is going to be okay." he whispers still holding her. Felicity hugged Oliver as her sobs subsided. She pulls away and opens her mouth ready to say something when all of a sudden her phone rang making her eyebrows furrow in curiosity as to who would be calling her at this point and time.

Felicity- Hello?

Unknown- Your father orders your presence immediately... Refusal will result in rule 24 happening.

Felicity- I am having a bad day, a really bad day now is not the time for his threats.

Death Venom- These aren't threats Felicity, this is real. If you don't return to your father he has ordered my presence to be made known. You know what I can do to people I would simply hate to have to deal with one of your little friends.

Felicity- You can't beat me, you never could and never will.

Death Venom- You have been gone for a while Felicity... You don't know how skilled I have become. You have twenty four hours to make a decision.

-Authors note- Well Felicity is finally opening up to Oliver, Yay! Did you guys like the chapter? I hope so and I am sorry for the long wait! Please review and thanks for reading!

PiratePrincess16


	24. Chapter 24 information

Not always as they seem 24

Felicity's eyes widen before anger overwhelmed her as Death Venom hung up making her throw her cell phone across the room shattering it as it made impact with one of the concrete walls. Oliver immediately went to her side as she glared at the broken phone with a murderous expression and breathing heavily as turmoil surrounded her mind and heart.

Oliver hated seeing Felicity so upset which made him ask " Who was that Felicity?" she turned her attention to him and immediately her murderous expression softened at the site of his concerned expression. "It's someone who wants to die." she says with a dark voice making Oliver raise an eyebrow to which she said "I need to contact Mark and try to stop what will happen if I decide to stay in Starling." Oliver's face scrunched up gruesomely as he shifted his weight back and forth as he asked "What- (clears throat) why would you leave Starling?"

Felicity immediately tensed realizing what she had said and instantly regretted it upon seeing the look of utter horror appearing on his face. She moved to his side and carefully replied "Oliver... I would never leave you... Or the team unless there was no other choice. They want me back I am a threat to them and they will stop at nothing to neutralize or silence a threat, you know how greedy people are when billions of dollars are at stake." Oliver's face visibly stiffens before saying " How are billions of dollars at stake Felicity? Your not making a lot of sense right now."

Felicity sighs before taking a seat in front of him and replying " My mother was from a extremely rich family, her inheritance was passed down to me but not only is billions in this inheritance but also great influential power. My father has always tried to stay on my good side but when he killed Will I left and transferred all my assets to several off shore accounts and invested in quite a few successful businesses. Oliver I am a billionaire but I have never had any want for money, I could live extremely comfortably with what I have in there but I have always liked working ... Well until you made me your executive assistant." she says with a smile that made Oliver let his lips quirk up in amusement.

Felicity looked into Oliver's gentle eyes and found herself slowly moving closer and closer to him as he did the same till their lips were only an inch apart. They both closed their eyes simultaneously but right as their lips were about to touch the Arrows phone started ringing loudly making them spring apart in surprise. Felicity looked away to hide her embarrassment while Oliver groaned in annoyance and pulled the 'Arrow' smart phone from his pocket and mouthed "Detective Lance" before answering it as he put his finger over his lips in a effort to tell Felicity to remain silent.

Oliver- Hello Detective

Detective Lance- Thanks to that little stunt in the courthouse the captain is dead and I have been promoted. But that's not why I called.

Oliver - Congratulations on the promotion Detective... Why did you call?

( Oliver puts him on speaker phone since Felicity looks concerned since she is unable to hear the Detective.)

Captain Lance- Firstly is Felicity Smoak okay? she looked terrible when everyone left before police could get on site and her phone is going straight to voicemail. Secondly would you like to explain why Oliver Queen uses the same technique as you do? And thirdly where did Felicity learn her skills?

Oliver's eyes widen as Felicity gasped in surprise making them go silent quickly before he nodded to Felicity to talk into the phone as she turned off the voice processor.

Felicity - Ummm hello Detect- Captain Lance, Ummm I am more or less okay. I kind of broke my phone recently that's why it's going straight to voicemail.

Captain Lance- Can you explain your advanced skills and the fact that Sarah whom I know works with the arrow had to mask her surprise that you could fight so well. And how did you get knives through security?

Felicity- (silence) Yeah there may be stuff that I hadn't told Sarah or the rest of team Arrow. They were knives that were not metal therefore they didn't cause the metal detectors in security to go off. As for a reason to my skills that is a long story.

Captain Lance- Well I look forward to hearing it... Actually now is the perfect time to hear it Ms. Smoak.

Suddenly there is a knock at her front door making both Oliver and Felicity spin around in alarm and shock before they silently communicated. Oliver frowned but nodded his consent as Captain Lance loudly said " Open up Ms. Smoak I am alone and make sure Oliver stays right where he is."

Felicity sighs and walks quietly to the door where she proceeds to open it and sees "Hello Ms. Smoak... Oliver, I believe you both have a lot to fill me in on."

\- Authors Note- Did you like the chapter? I hope you did! Thanks for reading and I am looking forward hearing what you think will happen next! -PiratePrincess16-


	25. Chapter 25 knew it!

Not always as they seem 25

Felicity moved aside letting Captain Lance in before she looked out into the hall both ways checking if the coast was clear then proceeded to bolt the door. Oliver remained impassive as Lance looked between him and Felicity with a raised eyebrow before stating " I knew it was you... I couldn't prove it back when I wanted your head on a stake but I can now and I have to say I am great full for everything you have done for this city Oliver." Oliver opens before closing his mouth unsure how to respond so he looks to Felicity for help. She smiles warmly at the new Captain "De- Captain Lance... Oliver's work as the Arrow is a secret, no one knows that he isn't the careless playboy that he was from before the island which is good because the Oliver was a selfish, idiotic brat and-" she says beginning to babble when Oliver politely cuts her off by lightly saying "Fel- ic- ity"

Felicity pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration before she collects her thoughts and confidently says "Sorry, what I am trying to say is Oliver being the Arrow was exactly what this city needed and still needs. Are you mad that Oliver lied before?" she asks tentively trying to keep her face stoic. Captain Lance takes a seat across from the blonde and use to be millionaire before replying "no I am not mad at Oliver... What he has done for this city is truly amazing and honorable. However him being the Arrow is not why I stopped by... Ms. Smoak you were deadly today in the court house. I just got back from the hospital the assailants that fought you are barely alive, your aim in throwing knives is extraordinary and because of that I believe that you were showing restraint when you were defending yourself earlier today. Who taught you?"

He looks to her with genuine curiousity and concern making Felicity bite down on her bottom lip in unease, they watched her silently and just as Oliver was about to come to Felicity's rescue she sighed in defeat "If I told you the name of my teacher you wouldn't believe me." Her answer intrigued not only Captain Lance but Oliver as well since he was not told who taught her. Lance raised an eyebrow before saying "Look Ms. Smoak I understand your hesitance to tell anyone your private life but I have several higher ups breathing down my neck for a real reason as to why you have those skills and why someone wanted you so bad that he had ten security guards and five police officers killed to do it. I won't divulge any information you give me is just need to understand so I can make a up a story for this whole situation happening."

Felicity looked to Oliver before she blurted out " Drake Johnson!" her outburst startled both men before both their eyes widen to the size of saucers as they recognized the name in both amazement as well as horror. "Ummm... Ms. Smoak? When you say Drake Johnson do you mean Drake Johnson the legendary unseen assassin credited with over 45 assassinations in the last 15 years?" asks Lance attempting to hide all the thoughts coming into his mind. Oliver looked to Felicity and waited for her response wondering what her answer could possibly be. "Yes that's him... When he first started training me I knew him as Ward. He was hired at great cost to my father to teach my brother, myself and Patricia. He was only seven years older than me which made him 16 when he first began teaching me at the age of eight before that I was taught by specialist in the military. At the age of fourteen I mastered everything he threw at me and he left. Ever since I was nine I only knew him as Ward... One day about three years ago I saw the reports of Drake Johnson and I instantly recognized him." She says stoically.

Oliver's face went impassive but Captain Lance face just showed more intrigue as he said "I am not going to pry into your life Ms. Smoak ... I just have one question then I will leave you in peace. Are you better than Sarah and Oliver?" his question made Felicity's eyebrows shoot up in surprise till she thought about her skills before she proceeded to respond with a smirk "I am a little rusty but to answer that question truthfully I have no idea how a fight between Sarah and myself would go or how a fight with Oliver against me would go. I am a decent fighter but it's been so long that I am truly shocked that I did what I did today."

Captain Lance observed her firm demeanor and concluded she was at the moment telling the truth, he got up and sighed saying "I will do my best to make sure that you Ms. Smoak are not brought in for questioning, I am glad that you are safe and don't hesitate to contact me if something happens or you need my help." he smiles making Felicity beam at him in thanks to his offer. Lance turns to Oliver with narrowed eyes as he ordered "Take care of her Oliver... I know that she is the Arrows team mate and your friend but keep her out of danger." Oliver pursed his lips before nodding in understanding, a minute later Captain Lance was out the door.

Felicity watched Oliver carefully as she notices pain flash through his eyes when he looked at her, she frowns immediately understanding why he was quiet and now looking away from her. She took a careful few steps towards him till there was less than two feet between them before she put her hand on his cheek and spoke "Oliver?... Oliver look at me." Oliver squeezes his eyes shut before he opened them to look into hers , "Oliver... I was going to tell you about my past, everything happened so fast and to be honest because of my past associations I was afraid you would think differently about me. You have to understand that my past however rich I was, and I got everything I could ever want I was never complete. The day my father killed William was the day I realized that I had no real ties to my father and I ran... I ran faraway it took days before he sent people after me and not the nice pleading kind Bone Breaker learned the hard way that if I say I am not going anywhere then I mean it." she says trying to reassure him.

Oliver looks at her and seconds later his lips are pressed to hers, Felicity's eyes widen in shock before she returns the kiss and when they pull away Oliver smiles at her. "Thank you for telling me Felicity, go to sleep I will be out here. Your safe." he says and she complies going into her room to rest.

-Authors Note- Sorry for the long wait but I hope you liked the chapter! Happy Thanksgiving and thank you so much for taking the time to read this fanfiction.

-PiratePrincess16-


	26. Chapter 26 threats are never good

Not always as they seem 26

That night Mark goes over multiple police reports relating to the mass shooting at the court house, his face twists in horror as he watched his daughter punched and shot. He threw his glass of scotch at the wall in rage before he yelled "Jacob!" Almost instantly Jacob was at the entrance of his fathers room with a concerned expression plastered on his face. Mark has a deadly expression on his face "You have twenty four hours to convince my daughter to come willingly or I send in Death Venom along with Bone Breaker and Katana. I love Felicity but her stubbornness must end. Dismissed." He orders in a quiet tone making Jacobs neck hairs stand on end.

He marched to his room and collapsed on the bed shoulders dropped in exhaustion, he looked to the time and frowned 8:45 pm... "My twenty four hours begin soon." He grabs his phone and texts a friend.

(Ten hours later - 6:45 am the next morning)

Oliver watches Felicity as she sleeps peacefully, he moves from the window when he hears her whimper in pain. He turns around to see Felicity breathing heavily while she tossed and turned through the beginnings of a nightmare. Oliver bit his lip as he quietly moved to her side, his hand went out to shake her when she mumbled "No! Don't ! Please ... Oliver... Run!" she begins thrashing around and her face looks pained "NOO! Let him go!" Oliver ducks as Felicity fist flies at his face.

His eyes widen when she suddenly exclaims "You killed him! No... You... You killed Oliver!" her voice sounds distressed making Oliver shake her shoulder in a attempt to wake her from this terrible nightmare. She springs up hands clamp around Oliver's wrist and she flips him over faster than he can Blink he is pinned beneath her and her eyes are wild still in the nightmare. Oliver looks up at her and gently whispers "Felicity wake up..." she begins to squeeze his arms enough to break the skin and he groans trying to muffle the pain. Felicity begins to shake uncontrollably and Oliver is forced to take desperate measures, he leans up and captures her lips with his own, she stills on top of him and her eyes blink rapidly.

Felicity felt a warm sensation on her lips and her nightmare evaporated from site, she looked down and she saw that it was Oliver's lips on hers. She noticed she had him pinned and his eyes were pleading with her to release him, she squeaked in surprise and scrambled off of him hitting her head on the wall in the process. " Ow" she whimpers rubbing the back of her head as Oliver sits up cautiously. "I am sorry Oliver... I have no idea what came over me." she explains looking away from him in embarrassment. Oliver hooks to fingers on under her chin and gently moves her to face him "it's okay Felicity you were having a nightmare and I made the mistake of shaking you to try to wake you instead I ended up pinned. Your faster than when your in the lair." he says with a smirk.

She smiles at him before she remembered that they were kissing when she woke up and this thought of course caused her to blush before hesitantly asking "Ummm how did we get from me having a nightmare to suddenly kissing you? I mean not that I don't like kissing you, I like kissing you a lot but I just want to know how it happened... You know if it was on purpose or if it was a mistake... Not that kissing you could ever be a mistake . Annnnndddd I am babbling again." she puts her head into her hands. Oliver bites his lip to keep from laughing and instead carefully replied "I didn't want to hurt you but your grip is deadly and it was the only thing I could thing of to wake you up."

Felicity instantly looks down to his arms to see finger nail impressions that actually drew blood, she gasps in shock and dashes from the bed to get a clean wet rag. "I am sooooo sorry! I don't know how that happened I didn't mean to hurt you Oliver." she apologizes as she sits beside him and puts the cloth to the small cuts bleeding. Oliver smiles at Felicity before saying "Felicity... It's okay... I am fine please stop blaming yourself." Felicity sighs in defeat and notices that it is morning, she gets off her bed and heads to the kitchen for some coffee knowing that today will probably be full of surprises that she can't face without a good cup of coffee.

Oliver silently follows her to which she offers "Coffee?" he immediately nods. As they drank coffee and converse with each other their is suddenly a knock at her door, making Felicity furrow her eyebrows in surprise. She grabbed her butter knife mutely signaling Oliver that this wasn't a expected visit, he walked with her to the door before she threw open the door only to grab the persons collar pull him in and pin to the wall by the door much to both men's surprise. Oliver shut the door as Felicity exclaimed "Jake where is he!? He was there and then he wasn't why!?" she asks pressing the butter knife to his neck fully serious. Jacob cleared his throat before replying desperately "He knew it was going to happen! That's why he went with Michael to try to stop you from staying when it happened but you wouldn't listen."

He pushed her away purposely hitting her stab wound to which she hissed in pain glaring at her brother because she knew he did it on purpose. Oliver immediately moved to Felicity's side ready to pounce when she whispered "Oliver don't." He looked down at her with confusion but ultimately backed down at her defeated expression. She looked to Jacob and said "He should know better than to try and get me to do anything... He turned me into who I am and for that I am forever grateful but he will never get me to trust him ever again. He has so many secrets ... Jacob if you only knew half the secrets I know about him thanks to hacking you would despise him as much as I do."

Jacob straightened his shirt before he replied " Felicity no matter what our father does there is one thing that I have never doubted and that was his need to protect you. He will stop at nothing to protect you even if it means going against your will to do it. Come with me and he won't have to take things to the extreme ... If you ignore the warning something worse than yesterday's events shall take place." Felicity and Oliver understand the threat but Felicity sees that her brother is genuinely pleading with her and she doesn't know exactly what to do but one thing she knows for sure is that she will never go to her father. She bites her lip before saying " I will walk you back to your car... Oliver I will be right back."

Oliver looks ready to protest but Felicity's puppy eyes silence him.

Meanwhile in a abandoned spoofed up warehouse on the other side of Starling city.

"Mr. Peterson what are your orders? Bravo squad was unable to retrieve Mark Phillips daughter." asks Steve Jenson cautiously Greg Peterson turns around with a manacle laugh before evilly replying "We use her friends as leverage over her. What else ?"

-Authors Note- Sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoyed. Please review and you guys are amazing I am amazed at all the favorites, follows and reviews Thank you! Stay tuned for the next chapter -PiratePrincess16-


	27. Chapter 27 shocking

Not always as they seem 27

Felicity and Oliver arrived at the lair midday when they came across Sarah beating Roy to a pulp as the two sparred. Felicity subconsciously was mesmerized by their fighting and was pulled back to a certain sparring match between herself and Ward AKA Drake Johnson.

(Flash back Felicity is 14 and Ward is 21)

Felicity is in her tight work out clothes drenched in sweat as she breathes heavily never taking her eyes off of her opponent. Ward has basketball shorts and a muscle shirt on his arms are glistening with sweat as he watches her. Suddenly he tackles but she rolls them giving her the ability to straddle him and pull a knife on him before clenching her teeth and saying " Surrender" Ward looked up at her impassively before locking his knees around her legs to flip her, she jumps to her feet knife out in front of her ready for a attack.

Ward was still for a moment as they locked eyes before they both shot towards each other knives firmly in each hand, he slashed at her neck and she flew back into a back flip effectively kicking the knives from his hands and embedding one into the ceiling above. She back flipped several feet away before coming up and throwing one of her throwing knives into the air aimed for her instructors head. He ducked as he sent one at her that cut the tie holding her hair in place, her eyes narrowed as her hair fluttered down around her head.

Felicity growled as they began making a circle as they walked both on guard, suddenly they both surged forward and their movements became a blur as they both worked hard to block the others attacks. She ducks as his knife slashes at her head while she swings his legs out from under him sending him crashing down to the ground behind him. She moves to pin him only for him to dart up and be in front of her in a instant, she gasped in shock when he slithered around her while she tried to defend herself.

Ward managed to bring his arms around her neck in a choke hold, she immediately reacts by elbowing him sharply in the ribs making him groan in pain to which he released her. Felicity grabbed his nearest arm and before she thought about it brought it behind his back in a weird angle a snapped up making a bone crunching noise. She gasped in shock coming out of her defense daze to see Wards mercurial, she immediately went to his side in horror as she exclaimed "I am sorry! I didn't mean to really hurt you! It was on instinct ! ... I'll call Doctor Roberts to come over." she says quickly but Ward stopped her. "Felicity wait..." the blonde instantly stopped in her tracks and looked to Ward with sorrow lacing her face.

He moves to stand a few inches in front of her and says "Felicity you did it... You have been able to disarm me multiple times and finally today you were able to do what needed to be done to protect your self. Your father will be pleased... You are now no longer a student but a teacher." Felicity's eyes widen in shock that she has learned so much, her eyebrows furrow in thought before she hesitantly asks "What happens now? Will you continue to train Priscilla and Eliza?" Ward looks down at her with gentle eyes before replying "No the goal was to make you who you are now, your combat skills are advanced and your weapons training is impressive. Your defense lacks due to your small frame but you will always make it out of your fights. Priscilla and Eliza were only trained for your benefit and now that you have mastered my techniques they will go back to being your friends, I must go now Felicity be safe."

With those words Ward was gone in a blink of an eye, she never saw him ever again.

(End of flashback)

Felicity decided to clear her throat which made Roy instantly stop and direct his attention to her and Oliver while Sarah took the opportunity to swipe his legs out from under him which sent him crashing down to the mats. "Oh Come on! Felicity distracted me!" Roy exclaimed in a annoyed tone as he groaned rubbing the back of his head trying to soothe the pain. Felicity feels drawn to the mats decides to take Roy's place, she grabs the two sparring sticks that he just dropped and casually spun them around in her hands before asking "Can I try?" she looks to Sarah who goes impassive and curtly nods as she readjusts her sparring sticks in her hands.

Oliver was quick to ask in concern "Felicity are you sure that's a good idea? You were stabbed in your shoulder you shouldn't be sparring." Felicity raised an eyebrow at his concern before saying " Oliver I am a lot stronger than you think and my training required that I be able to fight while injured" Oliver's instantly goes impassive and Roy decides to stand and watch as Felicity and Sarah begin walking in a cemi circle on the mats. After a few seconds Sarah lunged forward her sparring stick slicing through air, Felicity instantly blocked the attack and returned it striking at Sarah's leg.

Oliver's jaw slacked as Felicity and Sarah's attacks became one quick blur, Roy was shocked as Felicity managed to get through the assassins defenses and whacked her in the hips. Sarah gasped in shock while Felicity went impassive and immediately jumped back as Sarah's stick swiped at her, one thing led to another to the point that both opponents were doing hand to hand combat. Then out of no where they stop and lock eyes on each other, Oliver and Roy immediately tense up as they see both women grin mischievously and Roy whispers stiffly "This isn't going to end well."

-Authors Note- I am sorry for the wait in me updating but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and let me know. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more. -PiratePrincess16-


	28. Chapter 28 bring it on

Not always as they seem 28

Felicity and Sarah both take off to opposite sides of the room, Oliver watches as Felicity grabs Roy's bow and two arrows while Sarah darts to a cabinet and grabs a few throwing knives. They both spin around to face each other weapons firmly in their hands making Roy and Oliver both hold their breaths as they watched. They were quiet before Felicity and Sarah simultaneously sent their weapons flying in their opponents direction. Oliver raised an eyebrow in surprise as the arrow Felicity sent went straight for Sarah's neck and the assassin cartwheeled to the side sending a throwing knife back.

Felicity watched the knife and seconds before it plunged into her arm she dropped the bow and snatched the knife out of the air much to Sarah's shock. She twirled the knife in her hand before sending it flying at Sarah as she grabbed the bow and sent her final arrow directly at her. Both Roy and Oliver held their breath as Sarah jumped into a back flip the knife and Arrow barely whizzing past her and missing. Both opponents stood at opposite ends smiling while Oliver and Roy just stood still in wonder. Sarah walked over to Felicity with a twinkle in her eyes as she said "Your skill is incredible, who taught you?" she asks cocking her head to the side in curiosity. The IT expert tensed instantly but was saved by her brand new cell phone ringing.

Felicity- Hello?

Jacob- Lic you need to listen to me... My deadline with father is quickly approaching. I am begging you... Please come with me before father does something to hurt you.

Felicity - We have been through this. (She begins walking away from the team to get some privacy)

Jacob- Lic... Please you don't realize what your saying.

Felicity - No... I won't go... I am sorry Jake.

Before he can argue further she hangs up with a sigh, Felicity walks over to her computers and begins rapidly researching Greg Peterson. She comes across multiple financial documents indicating that he has money in some illegal business dealings in Central City. After two hours straight of researching the familiar 'Clank...Clank... clank" from above, Felicity rolled her eyes knowing that Oliver was the one making his way up the salmon ladder.

Diggle arrived at the lair a few hours later to drive Oliver and Felicity to Queen Consolidated for a meeting with some possible new investors. Oliver was the first to walk into the meeting room and instantly took a seat, Felicity however stopped to grab several required documents from her desk before walking in after Oliver. "Ms. Smoak... This is Michael Anderson and his father Greg Anderson, these are the possible investors in Queen Consolidated." says Oliver as Felicity stopped by his side. The men turned around with slight grins upon their faces and Felicity instantly tensed recognizing that both men were under false names and that they were really the Peterson's.

Oliver's eyes furrowed upon seeing Felicity instantly tense upon meeting the possible investors, he noticed how Felicity and Michael seemed to be having a silent conversation. After a few brief seconds Felicity cracked a fake smile and replied "It's wonderful to meet you both, let's start the meeting shall we?" she gestured to the chairs in front of them and they both smirked knowing that she knew who their true identities were. As soon as Felicity sat down she carefully pulled her phone from her pocket and pressed her fourth speed dial all while keeping a ongoing conversation with Greg Anderson aka Peterson.

Suddenly Oliver's office phone begins to ring and Felicity stands up and excuses herself to answer the phone, she goes to the phone and pretends to talk while she actually decides to text Diggle that he needs to come up. While Oliver unknowingly gave Felicity the perfect distraction to grab her hidden knife and place it in the waist band of her skirt. Diggle came in and she quickly spoke "The two men Oliver is meeting with are under false identities... They are the ones that had the court house shot up." Diggle's eyes widen in surprise as he carefully reached for his side arm but Felicity quickly shook her head in a disapproving manner. "What are we supposed to do Felicity?" he asks with confusion lacing his voice.

The blonde went impassive as she replied "Nothing at the moment... They are just showing me that they no where I work and can try to get me. Dig I need you to stay nearby but I doubt you will be needed." Felicity spun around and went back to the meeting. After a hour of tireless statistics and talking Oliver finally wrapped up the meeting. "We are definitely interested in investing Mr. Queen, my son and I will talk it over and we will make appointment with you secretary." says Greg Peterson shaking Oliver's hand in politeness. While Felicity shook hands with Michael Peterson, "It's good to see you again Felicity." he says with a flirtatious grin plastered on his face.

Felicity's smile tightened as she cocked her head to the side and with practiced confusion asked "I am sorry Mr. Anderson I have never met you before today, you must have me confused with someone else. Excuse me." she turns on her heals and walks calmly out of the meeting room right behind Oliver. After the Anderson's finally left Queen Consolidated Felicity relaxed in relief as she began filling out various paperwork that Oliver required. Finally at seven pm Oliver, Felicity and Diggle packed into the BMW silently ready for a calm night at the lair. She walked quietly to her desk while Oliver and Diggle moved to the mats for a friendly spar, as soon as she sat down she instantly felt something was off... Where was Roy?

Oliver froze as he too noticed something was off, he cautiously walked towards Felicity followed by Diggle only for the lights in the lair to shut off. Felicity grabbed her concealed knives before slapping a button on her keyboard harshly while Oliver using his memory made his way to his bow and quiver. Suddenly the lights turned back on and at the edge of the stairs was three masked figures armed and Roy unconscious at their feet. Felicity growled in anger as she immediately recognized who stood before her "So this is how my a father wishes for it to be? He didn't learn that I don't like when people threaten me of my friends... Let Roy go and leave NOW ." Oliver looked to Felicity surprised that she could keep her voice as steady as she did.

One stepped forward cockily pulling her mask off making Oliver's eyes widen as he recognized her "Your that Nurse that traveled here with us from Coast City." he said with confusion in his voice as he looked to Felicity who looked calm and collected. The woman smirked at Oliver before directing her attention towards Felicity as she spoke "It's been a while Felicity, I told you what would happen if you didn't head my warnings. Your pathetic brother was given the chance to bring you back but you ignored him and now it's time for you to realize he wasn't joking." she cracked her knuckles in a coy manner that made Felicity's hands tighten on her blades.

"If this is what you want Priscilla than this is what you will get."

-Authors Note- I am incredibly sorry for the long wait! Life has been busy and hectic but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think about how the story is going. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	29. Chapter 29 three against two

Not always as they seem 29

Felicity says with a snarl as she raises her blades in rage, Oliver draws his bow and decides to try to get information out of the trespassers. "You two obviously know each other so I am going to assume Mark Phillips sent you here to take Felicity. That won't happen, leave now and you just might get out of it without a arrow in you." he says with a unwavering voice. Death Venom snorts in response before the one beside her steps forward drawing two Katana's from the sheaths on her back as she says "Mr. Queen you are out numbered this is between Felicity and my team stay out of it."

Oliver's shoulders immediately tensed as Roy groaned moving slightly only to go still again, Felicity's eyes lock with Oliver's as her hands tighten on her knives. Death Venom flicked her wrists shooting a knife that her hand quickly grasped, making Felicity raise an eyebrow as she observed the others demeanor. For a brief moment everything was silent and still but then both Felicity and Death Venom rushed forward making Oliver engage the two others Katana and Bone breaker.

Felicity sends knives flying at Priscilla knowing full well that she could most likely dodge them, she was within inches of slicing Priscilla's cheek when she was tackled to the ground by Bone Breaker who managed to sneak away from Oliver and Katana. Felicity let out a "ummph" from the impact before recovering and instantly slashing at her attacked while watching where Death Venom was. Bone Breaker jumped into the air and attempted to kick Felicity in the face but she saw it coming and instead diverted the attack throwing the young man off balance. She spun around just in time to block the knife inches from stabbing her, she pushed forward her arm hurting from where she had been shot days ago.

Felicity gritted her teeth to keep from crying out in pain when Bone Breaker came up from behind her and slashes her cheek with a small razor blade. Oliver spun around mad and shot Bone Breaker in the shoulder, the howl of pain that escaped his lips made Death Venom attack Felicity worse. Felicity looked over at Roy and wished for his help knowing that her wound was delaying her greatly. Felicity back flips away from Death Venom and grabs one of the Bamboo training rods, swinging it around expertly hiding the grimace as she pulled the stitches. Both girls lunged forward only for them to stop as a loud screeching sound suddenly spread throughout the room, Oliver and Felicity merely tensed use to the noise while Katana, Bone Breaker and Death Venom shout in pain.

Felicity and Oliver look to the stair case to see Diggle and Sarah weapons raised with a angered expression upon their faces, Felicity spins around and directs her attention towards Priscilla who is groaning finally able to think. "Leave." Felicity states with no emotion, making Katana, Bone Breaker and Death Venom move together before Katana tossed a grenade to the ground making Felicity and Oliver throw themselves away as a small explosion and smoke flowed through the room. Oliver jumped to his feet bow raised and arrow drawn to discover that the three attackers were gone and Roy was beginning to wake up. Felicity scrambled to his side checking over the cut on his temple while Diggle and Sarah move to Olivers side instantly asking questions.

"Ollie who were those guys?" asks Sarah eyes flared dangerously as she takes in the state of the lair, Diggle frowned when he saw that Felicity's cheek is bleeding and she is showing great discomfort on her wounded shoulder. Oliver plainly states "They were here for Felicity... Her father sent them to bring her back and she doesn't want to go back. They don't like taking 'no' for a answer" Diggle's fists visibly clench as Oliver crouches down beside the dazed Roy and concerned Felicity, "Is he going to be alright Felicity?" he asks looking at Roy's pupils that are slightly dilated. Felicity frowns before replying "He has a slight concussion but other wise, he will be fine and he doesn't need stitches on the bright side either."

Roy is helped up by Diggle while Felicity grabs her new phone and walks out of the lair, she jumps into her Mini Cooper and speeds off. Felicity's mind is reeling as thoughts and emotions cloud it, she pulls over going at the docks and sits down several feet from the ocean sighing in content. She sat under the stars for half a hour before she felt a presence behind her, she didn't react wanting to keep the person in a false sense of security as she got up and began walking to her car. Felicity kept the figure in her site inconspicuously, she froze when she made it to her car only for the figure to disappear. "Where did -?" she quickly murmurs when all of a sudden someone spoke from nearby "I see that my sources were correct... You really do have training"

Felicity took a defiant step towards the shadows curious as to why this mans voice sounded familiar when all of a sudden he took a step into the light exposing her face for her to see. She stepped back in shock as she whispered "Malcolm Meryln" hands gripping the knife concealed in her sleeve, he instantly raised his hands in a * no harm intended* type manner. "Ms. Smoak I have a proposition for you... And I think you will want to hear it."

-Authors Note- Firstly I feel horrible for taking so long to update but the chapter wasn't flowing like I wanted it so it took a while to get it good enough to post. Secondly I want to thank you all for the encouraging reviews, Follows and Favorites... You guys are amazing! And lastly I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you so much for taking the time to read.

PiratePrincess16


	30. Chapter 30 Malcolm

Not always as they seem 30

Felicity snorted in disbelief and amusement as she walked away feeling too tired to deal with important information at the moment. She looks over her shoulder and says "Tomorrow at the diner across from the court house... Noon" before starting her car and driving away wanting nothing more then for her past to remain in the past. She pulls into her drive way a half hour later her mind so over loaded that she was dull, she opened her apartment door and walked straight through well aware of the presence in her living room and moved into the kitchen. A few minutes later she comes back with two cups of hot chocolate steaming in her hands.

She places one in Oliver's hand and the other she takes a swig of, moaning from its deliciousness. "Are you okay? I could tell you were in pain when you were fighting the two of them." he asks breaking the silence in concern, his eyes scrutinizing every move she made. "I am fine... I am just rusty and you know how hard it is to get your body to stretch when it hasn't been stretched like this in years." she replies in a nonchalant tone taking a gulp of her hot chocolate. Silence passed for about ten minutes and once the the last drop of Hot Chocolate had been drunk, Felicity quietly asked "Do you want to watch Doctor Who for a while? I need to clear my mind."

Oliver mutely nodded and after three hours watching episode after episode Felicity and Oliver passed out on the couch into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning

Felicity began to wake up but decided to snuggle into the warmth beside her, suddenly the warmth began to move up and down and a chuckle came into the air. She sleepily looked up and found Oliver's blue eyes staring gently down at her "Good morning." she whispered moving her head up into his shoulder. Oliver smiled at her making her continue to forget her upcoming troubles for a few more minutes. "Good Morning... Are we going to QC today?" he asks slowly sitting up as she did as well. Felicity cleared her throat as she remembered the previous day and specifically two people "Actually I have to stay away from the office for the time being... Michael Anderson and his father aren't actually who they say they are. They are indeed extremely wealthy but their true identities are Greg Peterson and Michael Peterson..." she says with a cautious tone.

Oliver's shoulders visibly tense and he impassively asks "As in your Ex fiancé and his father who killed your mother?" Felicity mutely nods and instantly Oliver pulls her into his arms as some form of protection. Felicity looks at the clock to see she has three hours before she has to meet up with Malcolm Meryln, she sighed before asking "Do you want to go out and get a late breakfast or a brunch?" looking into Oliver's eyes wanting to have a semi normal day. Oliver nods pushing himself off the couch and moving silently into the kitchen.

Two and a half hours later

Felicity got into her car ready to meet Malcolm Meryln, remembering that she neglected to inform Oliver or any of team arrow of her meeting. She arrived five minutes early to find Malcolm already there waiting for her in a corner booth. His diplomatic smile in place making Felicity sigh as she made her way to him, unsure of how this meeting would go she conveniently had a panic button on her sleeve. "Ah, Ms. Smoak I am glad to see that you made it, please have a seat." said Malcolm greeting her before gesturing to the chair across from him.

"I will be honest with you Mr. Merlyn, I am having a bad week actually I have had a bad two weeks and honestly meeting you was the last thing I thought would happen this month." She said in a slightly angry tone. Malcolm's eyebrow simply raised not deterred by her tone and instead decides to get down to business "You know Ms. Smoak I will agree that meeting you wasn't on the top of my list of things to do while in Starling. However it has come to my attention that you can be a great asset to me, you see-"

"Hold on... Are you seriously suggesting that we could be allies after everything that you have done?" exclaims Felicity is stunned toned as her fists clenched where they sat on the table. Malcolm was impassive as he orders a drink and a glass of red wine for Felicity much to her utter shock at his knowing of her favorite drink and horror of the fact that he has probably been watching her. "Ms. Smoak if you would please allow me to finish, by the end of my explanation you will understand why us being allies will be the best possible course of action."

Upon hearing his calm and decisive tone Felicity taps her bright red manicured finger nails on the oak table in thought before conceding "You have exactly five minutes to explain why I shouldn't turn you into the police and why I should ally with you of all people." her voice is aggressive but sincere making Malcolm clear his throat in surprise before saying " Of course, you are well aware of the fact that my wife was murdered in the Glades and that after that I joined the league of assassins."

Felicity mutely nodded taking a sip of her wine and waited for something to be said that was with some real information. "I believed that all those years ago I avenged her death... But upon recent information I have discovered that is not the case. Greg Peterson was the one that murdered my wife." his eyes narrow slightly while she chokes on her wine, making her cough rapidly as her eyes widen. A few seconds pass as she gets composed before she replied "Mr. Merlyn... I am still trying to figure out why you need my help... I am only a computer analyst working for QC."

Malcolm smirks before leaning over the table and replying "Ms. Smoak you are well aware that you are more than just a computer analyst. I know you work with the arrow ... Or should I say Oliver Queen. I know that you are not who you appear to be and I know that your father is Mark Phillips the covert millionaire." he leans back smugly while Felicity just raises her eyebrow, leans back crossing her arms as she replies "I don't care what you know Mr. Meryln. Right now all I care about is Starling City and my friends, both of which you have hurt in some form or another. So I believe our discussion is over." She calmly stand up from the table and with a warning tone states "Stay out of my city or you will regret it."

Malcolm watches Felicity leave the diner with a calculating eye, wondering what all Felicity Meghan Phillips can do. He drops a fifty on the table before getting up and moving out of the diner, he made it to the side walk when he heard grunts and groans coming from a nearby alley. Curiosity gets the better of him as he moves to investigate, he comes to the entrance of the alley to see Felicity fighting expertly but the odds are not in her favor. As he observes her fighting style he realizes to late that one of her attackers stabbed her with a syringe because she suddenly drops. He begins to move down the long alley as Felicity is lifted into a van as Malcolm pulls a small object from his pocket. As they close the doors with haste he throws the object watching as it attaches to one of the attackers shoulder, he moves aside as the White van speeds past taking Felicity with them.

-Authors Note- I apologize for the wait in this update but I had hit a slight writers block. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and would like to hear all your thoughts on the process of this fanfiction. Can't wait to hear from you!

~ PiratePrincess16~


	31. Chapter 31 remember your training

Authors Note- I am so incredibly sorry for not updating sooner. The past few episodes put me in a major writers block and on a temporary hiatus. I want to thank all those who reviewed in the previous chapter and for all the follows and favoriting.

Not always as they seem 31

~~~~ Twenty Minutes later~~~~

Oliver is in a meeting with the board members as they argue whether or not they should have a merge with a company called Palmer hearing both sides of the argument a vote is taken and it's in favor of merging with Palmer Technology much to Oliver's displeasure. He walks out of the board room and into his office when suddenly his phone rings, it's a blocked number but curiosity gets the better of him and allows himself to answer.

Oliver- Hello

Malcolm- This may come as a shock to you but I am alive and the reason I am calling you is that Felicity Smoak has been grabbed. Meet me at the abandoned banks parking lot if you want to find her.

Oliver- Malcolm-

Malcolm- Ten minutes (ends call)

Oliver immediately starts dialing Felicity's phone number but when it goes straight to voicemail his stomach goes into knots. He grabs his jacket and keys before running out of the building only to run into Diggle. "Oliver what's the hurry man?" he exclaims eyebrows furrowing upon seeing the mans frantic behavior. "Felicity... She has been grabbed, we need to get to the old bank now!" exclaims Oliver throwing open the passenger door and sliding in just as Diggle sprung into action.

Malcolm was standing calmly at the edge of the abandoned bank, watching the cars pass by with no care to the old building. Suddenly a car sped into the lot and hit the breaks making it squeal only four feet away from him. "Malcolm! Where is she!?" exclaimed Oliver pushing him against the wall aggressively with a furious expression. Diggle is glaring at the League of Assassin while Malcolm is quick to pull calmly from Oliver's hold. "Oliver... I am not the one who took Ms. Smoak, but I do have her location." he says slowly pulling out his smart phone as Diggle pulled out his Glock.

Oliver grabbed the smart phone and saw that there was indeed a map on and a moving dot moving through the streets. "How do we know that this is Felicity and not some hoax you made up!?" exclaimed Diggle thinking strategically of all the possible traps Malcolm could have set up. But to both Oliver and Diggle's surprise Malcolm laughed at the thought before replying "You may be surprised by this but I actually need Ms. Smoak alive, why else do you think I would have lunch with her and not just kidnap her? You know I have the resources to kill her and no one would ever find the body."

Oliver replied through clenched teeth "Your going to help us get Felicity back and then your going to tell me why you are here. Do I make myself clear?" he asks with such a threatening voice that Malcolm's eyes narrow before he replied " crystal." Oliver stepped back before saying "Suit up, we have to help Felicity" Oliver gestures for Malcolm to get into the car before sliding in next to him, his eyes firmly on the phone before him.

Two hours later

Felicity wakes up, head pounding loudly in her ears and eyes unfocused as she finds herself locked in a plain white room with nothing but the mat that she was laid on. She is quick to search herself for any of the hidden weapons that she now always wears, only to discover that whoever had grabbed her also had her searched and stripped her of her weapons. "Okay remember your training, remain calm and collect your thoughts." she whispered to herself as she began to pace around the length of the room, never taking her eyes off the door in the corner.

Finally after approximately eighteen minutes and twenty six seconds of her counting in her mind the door swung open, she crossed her arms over her chest as Michael Peterson and Greg Peterson entered the room with seven men. Michael grinned cockily at her while Greg just remained tight lipped as he observed her, she rolled her eyes before she spat "Are you done staring and ready to actually do what you came to do?" Greg laughed at her obvious discomfort before he replied "My dear young lady... I think you know why we are here." His smug tone made her roll her eyes before she responded in a bored tone "You want me for the information I have and the skills I possess... Which will never happen."

Greg looked at her with amusement before replying "Who said you would have a choice in the matter?" Felicity's eyes narrowed as she tried to read their expressions for any hint as to what they meant, when two of the guards moved to grab her. She moved swiftly and began to attack them, punching one and kicking the other in the knee. She was vicious as she fought tooth and nail between the two guards before they both collapsed to the ground bruised and bloodied. Michael moved in front of Felicity emotionlessly and as she lunged at him, he side stepped her attack and plunged a needle into her spine making her gasp in pain as well as shock. She dropped to the ground convulsing as Greg spoke up "You see, I want Mark's demise to come from his own flesh and blood, and the only way to accomplish that is to turn you."

Felicity's eyes widen into saucers before replying "No! I will die before I let that happen!" her fingers twitched but made no other movement, she could feel all control over her own body leaving her and that began to irritate her to no end. Michael crouched down beside her and with all the cockiness he had replied " when we are done with you, you will wish we had killed you." Felicity stared defiantly at the two retreating forms who were her kidnappers, she inwardly wondered what would happen if she couldn't get herself out of this situation in time.

Meanwhile about an hour later

Oliver, Diggle, Malcolm and even Roy and Sarah were looking at a heavily guarded compound at the edge of Starling City. "There is too many on the perimeter, it makes me wonder how many more are inside." states Diggle passing his binoculars to Roy, who nodded in agreement. Malcolm moved around Sarah and crouched down beside Oliver, as he suggested a plan. "Oliver... Perhaps I can meet with them alone. The Peterson's are well known by the league, they try to stay away from the league's notice at all costs." Sarah instantly protested " No Malcolm! Your deceitful tongue is well known, I will go with you. While we meet with them Roy and Oliver can deal with the back door while Malcolm and I spilt off to find Felicity, Diggle will take out and secure the front entrance."

The men instantly nodded in response as Sarah and Malcolm walked down and straight through the front door after saying a few words to the guys guarding the front. Oliver's hand was clenched around his bow and his other hand was twitching to grab arrows and just burst in, however his better sense told him that he had to be patient or Felicity would be hurt.

Meanwhile

Felicity was twitching violently as feeling and control began to surge through her body, her eyes narrowed at the machine slowly approaching her. She began to struggle and scream through the gag that was both hurting her mouth as well as keeping her abundantly quieter. She looked at the ropes securing her to the chair, and began to panic as the machine became infinitely more close, the lights blinking more as it senses her. Her eyes widen as the machine began to form around her head, she tensed up and her eyes squeezed shut as the lights stopped blinking and turned bright green.

A few minutes later Sarah and Malcolm came to a fork in the road, they both looked to each other impassively faces hidden by their masks. "I will go left, you go right. Stay on coms." says Sarah holding out her spare com, watching as he put it in his ear and activated it. They both have each other a comprehensive nod before, spinning around and taking off to their individual sides.

Sarah walked determinedly through the halls knocking out anyone in her way, she cleared rooms as she passed them hoping to stumble upon Felicity sooner rather than later. She turned the corner to come face to face with Michael Peterson, she instantly rose her baton in a threatening manner. "Where is she?!" her mask and voice scrambler making her sound even more deadly. Michael remained impassive as he coyly asked "The blonde in the mask ... Your posture would indicate that of a skilled assassin. Who are you?" he said cocking his head to the side, observing her for any tells on her identity. Sara's eyes narrowed as she replied "I am the canary and you are going to take me to where your holding Felicity Smoak."

Michael slid his hands into his $200 dollar jeans as he pursed his lips and replied "And why... Miss Canary would I do that?" Sarah took a menacing step forward and replied "Because if not, I will just have to kill you and find her myself."

(At the same time in the opposite side of the building)

Malcolm moved decisively through the halls, using his bow to take out any threats from a distance, he moved into an office where Greg Peterson sat calm and collected hands clasped in front of him on the desk. Malcolm mischievously smiled at him as he lowered his bow and said "It's time we talked Mr. Peterson, and I suggest you think very carefully what your going to say to my offer." Both men locked eyes and simultaneously grinned, before Greg gestured to the seat in front of him letting Malcolm close the door and sit down. Greg looked to Malcolm and sat back with crossed arms as he said "I am listening,"

-authors Note- Did you like it? Or hate it? I once again apologize for my absence in updating this story but I am back now and hope to be updating back at a regular schedule. Please review! As I love reading them for encouragement when I hit writers block. Thanks again for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	32. Chapter 32 Felicity!

Not always as they seem 32

Oliver and Roy stealthily made their way to the back door, fully alert and waiting for Sara's or Malcolm's signal. "Go." came through the coms from who sounded like Sara making both archers take a deep breath before running into the large warehouse.

Meanwhile

Sara was moving determinedly towards the opposite side of the warehouse where Malcolm was, her eyes were frantically surveying the rooms for Felicity as her steps quickened. She thought back to the fight with one Michael Peterson that she had just ended moments before. Leaving him unconscious on the floor with a noticeable bump on his head. She could hear Oliver and Roy making their way in her direction over the coms but for some reason she felt that Malcolm was radio silent for too long. But at that very second Felicity managed to wiggle out of her gag just as violent pain surged through her body making her let out a loud blood curling scream that echoed through the warehouse.

Oliver and Roy both froze in terror as the scream was sharp but desperate echoed through the warehouse, causing Oliver and Roy to both exclaim "FELICITY!" Suddenly a guard rushed Oliver and with a dangerous glare on his face, Oliver flung a knock out arrow into the guards neck dropping him instantly. Both archers began clearing the area at a much quicker pace, Oliver began to get frustrated right as one of Greg Peterson's body guards rounded the corner gun aimed. Oliver shot him through his shoulder pinning him to the wall behind him and approached him exclaiming "WHERE IS SHE!?... WHERE IS FELICITY SMOAK!?" he began pushing the arrow around in the wound making the body guard cry out in pain.

Roy kicked the gun away as he too stared the man down, the guy looked between the two angry archers before stuttering "I ... I don't know!" Oliver began twisting the arrow making the man scream out "No I don't know! But I would guess they would want her contained so on the east side on the second floor!" Oliver after now having the info he needed knocked the guy out, both Oliver and Roy took off to the nearest stairs as Roy said into the coms "Sarah meet us on the second floor east corner."

Sarah turned a corner quickly as she replied "Copy that" as she sped threw the halls with a locked location in mind.

Meanwhile

Angry tears were falling down Felicity's face as the machine extracted the syringe that was just roughly plunged into her neck. Felicity couldn't see anything but flashes of images, bright, bright images. She felt pain surge through her temples and work its way into her mind, she could feel her perfectly manicured finger nails breaking from the impact of pressure she was using on the chair handles. She was getting afraid and all she wanted was to get out of this machine but no matter what she tried, it never seemed to work. Suddenly there was a loud 'BANG' as the door was blown open, her hopes raised and she cried out "OLIVER!?" desperately hoping that her prayers had been answered.

Suddenly the machine's mask was forcefully pulled away from her head making an audible snap from one of the machine limbs emanate through out the room. Felicity gasped, her eyes readjusting to the slightly dimmer lights. She took a look at her rescuer and her jaw visibly dropped. "Ma...Malcolm!?" her throat went dry from shock but as soon as the restraints were gone she scrambled off the chair. She cautiously looked out the door to see a guard with a black arrow sticking out of his back. She looked down the hall making sure that the way is clear before she scrambles to the guards side and pulls out his fire arm and his combat knife. She tucks the knife into the hip of her jeans while she checks how many rounds there are in the magazine of the glock 9 mil.

She spun around, careful to hide her reaction to the sudden spurt of dizziness before she asked "Where is Oliver?" Malcolm opened and closed his mouth just as the coms became extremely active. "Malcolm what's your location?!" exclaims Oliver in his Arrow distorted voice. Malcolm locked eyes momentarily with Felicity before he pressed his comlink and replied "I have Felicity, we are going to head to the stairwell." Felicity's eyes narrowed as she gestured for him to lead, he looked to her with a raised eyebrow noticing her reluctance to trust him. But after a second he moved out of the room and down the hallway, his bow tightly gripped in his hand.

Felicity sensed someone moving their way and by the tensing of his shoulders Malcolm did to. Felicity listened to the sound of the steps echoing off the halls and instantly recognized them, but to her shock Malcolm didn't and prepared to shoot in that direction. She whispered loudly "No don't... It's Roy." Malcolm reluctantly lowered his bow just as the Arsenal turned the corner at the end of the hall and came in full site of them. He spotted Felicity and rushed towards her as his shoulders began to loosen from its previous tense worried state. She groaned when his arms enclosed around her, putting pressure on her aching body.

Roy instantly pulled back and asked " Fel... Felicity are you okay?" his eyes scanned over her and noticed various bruises as well angry red puncture mark on the side of her neck. Felicity winced before replying "I will be much better when I get out of here and never here my father's name again." Roy's eyes hardened but before he could say anything Oliver slid in between them. "Felicity.." he breathed out in relief, his bow held limply in his hand. Felicity's instincts prevented her from letting her guard down, she gave a small smile in Oliver's direction before looking to Sarah who had approached them and stated "We need to leave... More guards are on the way."

Felicity looked to Oliver for direction, he smoothly grabbed her hand and began walking quickly towards the nearest exit as he said "Malcolm, Roy watch our six." Soon they were all out of the building, stealthily proceeding to the van that was hidden behind the shadows of the gate. Diggle cranked the engine into gear as they came into view, Roy exclaimed "We have company!" he notched an arrow from his quiver and let it fly, imbedding into one of the guards shoulders. Oliver noticed that Felicity was moving slower than usual and quickly slung his bow around his shoulder before scooping Felicity into his arms and taking quicker strides to the van.

"Oliver!" protested Felicity but one firm look from him silences her objections. They all got into the van and sped off towards Verdant, Felicity leaning against Oliver as she portrayed no emotions. Roy, Sarah and Oliver all looked to her in concern, her earlier scream still repeating through their minds. Malcolm just sat quietly observing the rest while Diggle drove in silence, everyone wondering why Felicity had been taken and what had been done to her. As they pulled up in the alley, Felicity's head turned towards Malcolm so she could observe his features. When everyone had gotten out of the van they began the descent down into their 'Arrow Cave' when Felicity yanked Malcolm back and held him against the wall drawing one of his knives and holding it against his neck. (No one noticed)

"Ms. Smoak?" Asked Malcolm cautiously,and as her eyes narrowed she spoke "Why are you really here? I may not know you well but I do know that pattern in which you use. You only help or do things if it will benefit you in the long run. So what is your play?" Malcolm smirked before he replied "There is no play, Oliver was like a second son to me and tho we have had disagreements I will still help him when he needs it." His voice portrayed no hint of lying but Felicity could see it in his eyes "Your lying, but I don't care. But if you do one thing to hurt me or those I hold dear, I will not give you a chance to speak. I will find you, and I WILL Kill YOU. Do you understand?" she said with a deadly voice that gave Malcolm the impression that she wasn't in any way joking.

He stared impassively at her as he replied "I understand." Felicity took a step back releasing him before looking at the knife she wielded " I have seen this style of knife before, I did not know that was for all those in the League." she said nonchalantly before passing it to him and continuing down the staircase as if nothing had happened. She came down to see Sarah on the phone arguing with someone, while Diggle, Oliver and Roy were putting away their stuff. As soon as they spotted her they all moved to her side, Oliver being the quickest in succeeding to. "You should have Sara take a look at you." he said with concern lacing his tone, before his eyes narrowed on the bruised puncture mark on her neck.

His hand instinctively went up and brushed against the bruise, she hissed slightly upon the contact before she relaxed and leaned into his touch. "What did they do to you?" he gently asked eyes boring into her. She bit her lip before turning away "They were trying to turn me... It wasn't really working in their favor. They put this thing on me and it hurt a lot... But I am fine now. I think I am going to go home and get some rest." Oliver frowned "I don't think you should be going home, it's too dangerous." Felicity opened her mouth but Thea coming down the steps interrupted them, Malcolm hid in the shadows. "Licity can stay with us at the mansion Ollie. There is enough security there and more than enough room." Felicity shrugged in acceptance making Oliver smile in relief and reply "Well it looks like your coming home with us."

-Authors note- Sorry for the long update waits, school is hectic and life is busy. Did you like the chapter? Please let me know! I look forward to reading your reviews. Thanks for reading!


	33. Chapter 33 That was unexpected

Not always as they seem 33

The next morning

Felicity awoke in a guest room inside the Queen's mansion. She squinted looking at her surroundings before remembering that she didn't have her contacts or glasses on. She blindly smacked around the desk beside the bed before she found her glasses, she slipped them on, sat up and blinked rapidly. She slid out of bed contemplating what she should do about her lack of a wardrobe when she noticed that two of her suitcases from home were by the door. "Oliver must of had someone bring them over from my house, I really need to train my senses back up. If it had been someone else they could've killed me." she muttered grabbing one suitcase and kneeling down to look at its choice of contents.

Twenty minutes later Felicity walked out of her room in yoga pants, a pink tank top, and pink running shoes. She bit her lip as she looked down both sides of the extensive hallway, not remembering where to go since she had passed out. She was in the middle of calculating her odds of randomly picking the correct direction when she felt Oliver come up behind her. "You know, sneaking up on people is rude Oliver." she remarked before turning around to see Oliver in a pair of sweats, black t shirt and running shoes. "How did you know it was me?" he asked smirking as he moved to her side.

Felicity shrugged " I felt someone near by but didn't hear any footsteps and since Sara isn't here by product of elimination I concluded it had to be you." she said feeling the need to explain. Oliver smiled moving to kiss her on the cheek before stepping back and saying "Breakfast will be ready in half an hour, what would you like to do till then? Thea won't be awake till around then either." She was silent for a moment before suggesting "How about going on a run?" Oliver raised an eyebrow but easily agreed with her suggestion, they jogged out the door and ran around the perimeter for half an hour.

When they came to a stop at the front entrance both went on guard upon hearing Thea yelling " Get out! I will call the police! " Felicity quickly drew a dagger that was tucked underneath her shirt before advancing quickly towards Thea's voice. Oliver was right behind her a knife in his hand , they rushed to the kitchen to see Thea holding a large kitchen knife at a person in all black. Oliver went immediately into protective mode and with a menacing voice ordered "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" he moved in front of her and shielded her from view while Felicity moved to flank the intruder.

The intruder let his hood drop and Oliver's eyes hardened "MALCOLM... What are you doing here?" he harshly asked making Malcolm smirk "I came to visit my daughter." as he replied Felicity eyes went straight to Thea's to see anger appear in them. Felicity felt a strong sense of protectiveness overcome her as she made her self known "Thea doesn't want to speak with you Malcolm, I suggest you leave." the tone she used made Malcolm aware that she wouldn't hesitate to try and kill him if he wasn't careful. He took a step towards Thea and said "She is my daughter, I have the right to talk to her."

Oliver growled "Back off Malcolm, if she wants to talk to you she will but she doesn't right now. Get out or else." he ordered. Thea was having very conflicting emotions at this point but there was a few questions she wanted answered although not at the moment so she moved from behind her brother and spoke. "When and if I want to talk you can meet me at verdant... Never ever come to my house again." Oliver was surprised at how strong his sister sounded but also cautious as he watched Malcolm's frown morph into a impressed smirk.

Malcolm stepped back and replied "Very well, I will wait, Ms. Smoak will know where to find me when your ready." Malcolm turned to Felicity to see her glaring at him, "Oliver I will stay with Thea... You can escort Mr. Meryln out." she stated moving to Thea's side while Malcolm took the threat and began walking out closely followed by a upset Oliver. Felicity as soon as she deemed it safe turned to Thea, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she asked looking her over for anything wrong. "Licity... I am fine. Ugh! Why did I have to have a mass murder for a biological father?! " she says with a saddened voice as she rubbed her forehead to ease the headache she could feel coming on.

Oliver escorted Malcolm out of the mansion and to his motorcycle with out saying a word, finally Malcolm decided to speak. "Don't be so surprised Oliver, just because she decided to stay here after I saved her from Slade Wilson's goons doesn't mean I left her life. No... I have been merely waiting for the right time. " Oliver's eyes darkened as he took a threatening step towards him. "If you ever go near my sister again, I will kill you." he hissed before spinning on his heal and beginning to walk away. "Rest assured Oliver I won't speak with her until she summons me!" Malcolm shouted after him before sliding on his helmet, jumping on his bike and speeding away from the mansion.

He began walking into the house when Diggle pulled up in the car and Sarah pulled came to a stop on her motorcycle. Sarah pulled off her helmet and looked to Oliver curiously "Who was that?" Oliver shifted uncomfortably as he growled "Malcolm." Sarah and Diggle's eyes both widen as they whipped to look to each other before rushing into the mansion where Oliver had seconds before disappeared to. They found Oliver embracing his sister protectively while Felicity greeted them. "Dig, Sarah come in. I was expecting Dig but your an unexpected surprise Sarah. Is something wrong?" she asked her eyes searching the blonde assassin for any hints on what was happening.

Sarah's bright smile turned to an impassive mask of indifference before she replied "Actually I am leaving, I am needed back at Nanda Parbat but I need to speak with you and Oliver alone." Felicity's head cocked to the side before her eyes widen a fraction before she turned to Oliver and said "Oliver, Sarah needs to talk with us. Dig perhaps you and Thea can check on the mansions security." Thea looks between Oliver, Felicity and Sarah before nodding and gesturing for Diggle to lead. Once they were out of the mansion Felicity turned to Sarah and asked "What's happened?"

Sarah turned away from them and moved to look out the nearby window before she replied " Ra's al Ghul has discovered your history with Drake Johnson, he wants to claim you for the league. You see anyone who receives league training belongs to the league, Drake Johnson was never released from his vow to the league therefore Felicity your inadvertently league of assassin property." Oliver's head snapped to see that Felicity didn't even flinch while Sarah turned to Felicity with a sad expression "Nyssa and I are going to try and reason with Ra's, but in the event that it doesn't go well I want you to prepare yourself. The Demons head will stop at nothing to get you, I would suggest you get back into the training that Drake taught you. It may be your only hope."

Felicity gasped her hand flying to cover her mouth as her emotions broke through her impassive mask. She turned away from Sarah and found herself seconds later in Oliver's arms. She refused to cry however the shock was apparent in every way as she pulled from Oliver's arms and ran up the stairs to the guest room. "Sarah the league can't have Felicity, I won't let them." said Oliver determinedly as he fought to keep himself from immediately running after his girlfriend.

Sarah frowned looking utterly pained at being on the side causing her friends pain, her hand rested on Oliver's shoulder as she moved to past him. "Ollie I will do everything in my power to keep the league away from Felicity. I will return when I have word." she reassured and upon him curtly nodding she left the mansion. Oliver rubbed a hand over his hair and sighed "Felicity just never seems to get a break."

-Authors Note- There is the update as promised! How did you like the chapter? What do you think is going to happen? Shoot me a Review and let me know. Thanks for reading - PiratePrincess16


	34. Chapter 34 rethink your priorities

Not always as they seem 34

Felicity sat on the ground starring at a worn out picture, the picture was of her brother, her father, her mother and her self on Christmas when she was 15. A time in her life when she didn't despise her father, had her mother and was best friends with her brother. Right now she wanted to scream at her father, if he hadn't hired Ward... Drake Johnson she wouldn't of learned secret league training and wouldn't have the league interested in her. "Why couldn't you have been a normal everyday father? Then I wouldn't be in this mess." she whispered as a single tear spilt from her eyes.

She was sitting there going over everything in her mind when she gasped and jumped to her feet. "Jacob" she whispered before rushing to the nightstand to grab her tablet and siting on her bed, her back against the headboard. Felicity was quickly typing on her tablet attempting find her brother's location when she heard a light knock on her door, breaking her concentration momentarily. "Come in Oliver." she said loudly before going back to typing on her tablet as she moved through several screens. Oliver entered her room cautiously preparing himself for anything, but was surprised to see that Felicity was impassively typing at her tablet as if nothing was wrong.

His eyebrows furrowed as he bit his lip and observed her determined eyes flickering across the screen, he moved to the bed and came to her side to look at what she was doing. "Hmm.. Felicity?" he said making Felicity turn to him with a raised eyebrow "Yes Oliver?" He looked between her and her tablet, then decided to ask "What are you doing?" Felicity's lips pursed for a moment as she thought over her response before sighing and replying "I am trying to find my brother." "Ummm why? " he asks getting comfortable by her side.

She pulled off her glasses and began to clean them as she explained "I wasn't the only one taught by Drake Johnson... My brother was as well. I need to warn him and get him to leave Starling City before anything bad happens." Oliver nodded agreeing with her plan and watched as she did what she did best and minutes later she exclaimed "Yes! Found him! He's... Oh." she started only for her lips to form a o and look at Oliver. Oliver scrutinized her eyes before looking down at the screen closely before sighing "He is at verdant." Felicity nodded before pulling up the video cameras near the bar and surrounding area.

"I don't see him... And he isn't outside the club leaving...Yep... He is in our lair." she said sighing as she got off the bed and began grabbing her purse and keys. Oliver mutely following after her as she made her way to the main door only for Diggle and Thea to stop them. "Felicity" "Oliver" said Thea and Diggle looking to them with confusion written on their faces. "Diggle, we are going down to verdant, are you and Thea coming?" he asked chewing on his bottom lip. Diggle and Thea nod, the latter running to grab her jacket and purse. "Let's go Ollie." The four friends got into the town car and headed off towards the club, Oliver and Felicity began whispering.

"Oliver we should teach Thea some self defense, it would help her against Malcolm and the league if need be." she says keeping one eye on Thea who was chatting with Diggle in the front passenger seat. Oliver's eyes narrowed as he whispered "I don't want this kind of life for her Felicity, there has got to be another way." Felicity frowned as she looked at her friend before she locked eyes with Oliver and firmly stated "She has to be trained, she is associated to both of us and she is a Queen. Put those three together and she is going to be a magnet for trouble, I love Thea like a sister and as such I have to give her the tools to defend herself."

Oliver's eyes narrowed but before he could argue Thea piped up "I agree with Licity... Ollie it's time I learned to protect myself. Plus I would really love to be able to kick Malcolm's tail for what he has done to our family and this city." she huffed completely ignoring the glare that her brother was sending her way. Diggle also took the opportunity to speak up. "It wouldn't be a bad idea man, if she has the tools to protect herself I think all of us would sleep better."

Felicity put her hand on his shoulder as a sign of understanding before she whispered "You can only protect her so much, this training will be beneficial to all of us." Oliver sighed knowing that he was outvoted and might as well help then hinder. He leaned over and planted a kiss to Felicity's forehead as he whispers "You win..." Felicity leaned into Oliver's shoulder before letting her mind wander, knowing that she could relax with Oliver there to protect her. Too soon they pulled into Verdant's alley, instantly getting greeted by Roy who looked annoyed.

"Felicity, your brother is here and he just waltzed into the lair. I couldn't stop him." he concluded with a slight glare towards the door. The blonde's face portrayed no emotion as she walked into the building and straight down to the lair. Jacob immediately stood at attention as his sister came calmly down the steps "Oh my ... Lic! What happened to you!?" he exclaimed noticing the bruising and pretty much everything else about her. Felicity pulled his hands from her face and replied "This is what happens when you think that the Peterson's aren't a threat. But don't worry I will be fine, it's you I am worried about."

Multiple emotions crossed over Jacobs before it settled on confusion "Worried for me!? I am not the one that looks like I went three rounds with Slade Wilson!" he exclaims exasperatedly as he notices everyone stiffen in the room at the mention of that name. Felicity rolls her eyes before gesturing for her brother to follow her over to the computers. Oliver and Diggle moved to the mats and began sparring as they kept an eye on the two siblings, Roy just stood off in the corner and watched Jacob like a hawk. "Jacob do you remember when dad had Ward come in and train us? Do you remember how his style was so unique that most of our guards were mind blown when they saw it?" she started, rubbing her forehead with a sigh.

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he observed his sister's concerned demeanor before replying "Yes I remember, you were his favorite. His protege, if I remember all those classes correctly. What of it ?" he asked trying to figure out his sister's cause for concern. Felicity huffed sitting on her chair and crossing her arms "Ward wasn't that mans real name, his real name is Drake Johnson and he is a member of the League of Assassins. " Upon seeing his alarmed expression she continued "Jake, the league of assassins has a rule that anyone taught their unique fighting style is owned by the league." she said now watching him for his reactions.

Oliver and Diggle were mid swing when Jacob exclaimed " HOLY MOLLY!" both the men direct their attention to the siblings who are now pacing as they argue. "You can fight them off, I know you can especially after you nearly killed Ward after mom died." Reassured Jacob hoping to make Felicity feel better but failing epically. "That was a moment when I lost control! I have never killed ANYONE Jake and you know that! These guys fight to kill. You don't stand a chance against them, but luckily you won't have to be." she said with a sigh as she took off her glasses and rubbed her forehead. Jacob looked at her with confusion before asking "What do you mean Lic? What aren't you telling me?"

Felicity crossed her arms before replying " I won't let them find out that you were trained by Ward. You need to stay close to father for your own protection, don't worry about me." Jacob snorted before asking "Do you really think I am going to let you face them alone?!" his bewildered expression emphasizing his point. Felicity's eyes narrowed as she darkly spoke "I am not alone, and you didn't care when dad was sending all his goons to bring me back! You didn't care when I was alone and scared and needed you , no! You cozied up to dad so you could take on the role of perfect child!" she spat out with such hatred everyone turned to her to see her trembling, in anger or in sadness no one could tell.

Oliver started to move to her side but she put her hand up and stopped him, she took a deep breath "Look although you abandoned me, I still care about you. I only came to tell you so that way you could watch your back, I have nothing else to say to you or dad." she said before walking to the bathroom, leaving Jake there unable to form any words. Roy moved to stand in front of him and decided to speak his mind "You know for a older brother who is suppose to protect their siblings you are a epic failure at it. I honestly don't see why she even decided to warn you, I would've left you to the league. But that's where Felicity outshines us all, she loves and cares for those who don't deserve it. You don't deserve to have Felicity as a sister, she is protecting you when you should be protecting her. I suggest that you really rethink whose side you are on."

-Authors Note- I am sorry for the long update times but I am really trying to get these up as soon as I finish them. My dog had her puppies (which put me several days behind) but on the funny side I ended up naming one of them "Ollie". Anyways I can't wait to hear from you, and thanks for reading!


	35. trouble, trouble and more trouble

Not always as they seem 35

Oliver and Diggle watched as Jacob's face showed multiple conflicted emotions before stomping out of the lair without saying a word. Felicity and Thea both emerged from the double bathroom in work out clothes. "Okay, let's do this." said Thea clapping her hands together loudly. Felicity smiled before suggesting "Dig why don't you teach her the basics then Oliver and I can train her up from there, in the meantime Oliver, Roy and I can spar." she said moving to the mat and standing in the center of it. Roy looked to Oliver and gulped "I guess we are doing hand to hand combat?" Oliver nodded moving to one side of the mats while gesturing for Roy to go to the other side.

The three stood there in defensive stances wondering who would make the first move, after a second Felicity and Oliver moved at the same time. Roy jumping in when he saw the chance, the three clashed perfectly making it look like a choreographed display. Felicity and Oliver were more matched for each other and soon Roy found himself breathing heavily on the sidelines. Felicity pulled back from the fight and grabbed some combat knives, tossing two to Oliver before adjusting the two in her hands. Oliver's eyebrow raised before he twisted the knife around several times so he could get a feel for the blade. "Ermmm... Are sharp objects a good idea for sparring Ollie?" asked Thea timidly from the mats on the side.

Felicity burst out laughing "Sharp objects are almost always involved in a fight Thea, don't worry we won't hurt each other... Much." she said a mischievous glint aimed at Oliver who's eye brows raised at the challenge. Thea sighed and went back to watching what Dig was demonstrating, Felicity took a deep breath and locked eyes with Oliver. The two lunged forward and their knives clashed loudly. Oliver swung at her neck while she ducked and slashed for his abdomen. Both of them kept one another on their toes, Oliver actually coming out of it with several cuts. Suddenly Felicity's new phone started blaring loudly through the room and brought them out of their intense sparring. They both ended with having a knife to the others throat in a perfect draw and beaming smiles.

Roy tossed her the phone and she caught it passing Oliver her knives as she answered it.

Felicity- Hello?

Detective Lance - Mrs Smoak, Queen consolidated has reported you missing and there has been a nasty hack over there that fried several servers. My department is ready to go out and find you if you don't show up to work in the next oh I don't know ... Forty minutes or so.

Felicity- Work! I completely forgot! With everything happening it never crossed my mind. I will be right over Detective, thank to for the heads up.

Detective Lance - Anytime Kid, let me know if you need anything.

Felicity- Of course Detective, thank you.

Felicity hung up and instantly rushed to her purse and grabbed her keys, everyone starring at her with puzzled expressions. "Uh Felicity want to clue us in on the emergency?" asked Dig coming to her side. She spun around and replied "Several of Queen Consolidated's computer servers were just fried over a nasty hack and I haven't been to work in ages!" She rushed out of the lair taking the stairs two at a time followed quickly by Roy who has elected himself as her escort/ assistant. The two jumped into her little mini and zoomed off to Queen Consolidated. "I am so glad that I thought of keeping a back up work outfit in my car for emergencies like this." she muttered to herself. Making Roy chuckle as he overheard her, he stared out the window with a smile plastered on his face.

They arrived at Queen Consolidated and about ten minutes later Felicity made it to the IT department, looking very put together and ready to face whatever disaster laid ahead of her. "Ms. Smoak! Thank god you are here! I have been trying for the last two hours to get QC's computers and servers back up and nothing seems to be working." says Curtis, Felicity just raises an eyebrow and holds her hand out for the tablet in his hand. He passes it to her and her eyes scan over the servers readings. "It seems that someone sent a nasty Trojan into the QC main frame, question is, how did they get it into our systems?" she says as she passed him back his tablet and moved to examine the devices itself. She carefully slid under the the desk and began pulling wires from drives and computer boards.

"These systems aren't fried from a overload caused by a virus, no it's from something unique... Something I haven't seen in soooo long." She said twenty minutes later her eyes widen a fraction before she went impassive and she looked to Curtis. "Okay I need you to go up to my desk and in the left bottom file cabinet in a owl box there is a small pin drive. Bring it up here as quickly as possible, I need to inform Mr. Queen that we will need to shut down the Queen Consolidated's main frame for half an hour." she concluded before walking determinedly to the elevator hoping that Oliver had come in to work.

Oliver was in the middle of a meeting with Walter Steele when Felicity burst through the door completely ignoring the other man. "Oli- Mr. Queen we have a problem. A big problem." she announced making Oliver shoot up and ask "What kind of trouble Ms. Smoak? Walter, you remember my executive assistant?" he added making Felicity aware that they had company. Felicity turned to Walter with an ounce of shock showing before she beamed at him "Mr. Steele... I mean Walter, it's good to see you again. I am sorry to interrupt your meeting, but I really really have to speak with Oliver." she explained with a apologetic expression.

Walter frowned before turning to Oliver "Well I will let you get control of the situation, then I expect Thea, You and Ms. Smoak for dinner at my house at Seven." he concluded making Felicity look like a deer in headlights "Me?" she stuttered out, completely losing her previous train of thought. Walter smirked "Well you are a friend of mine and you and Oliver seem to have gotten close over the last two weeks. So I will hear no objections, I will see you at dinner." and with that statement he walked out of Oliver's office leaving no room for any objection. Oliver blinked before turning back towards Felicity "So what is the situation?" he asked redirecting her attention to the task at hand.

"Right, QC's main frame was fried by a very lethal virus, it seems that someone is calling me out." she says with an annoyed expression. Oliver looked at her with confusion "How can frying Queen Consolidated's main frame be calling you out?" he asked after a moment. Felicity began chewing her bottom lip before sighing "By using the very virus I created to kill it, only one person knew about the virus I developed and he would be the only one calling me out at this point." She concluded rubbing the bridge of her nose, wondering when her life would settle down. Oliver frowned "Your father?" he asked waiting for confirmation.

Felicity sighed "Yep. You know I am thinking that I need to go to Central City. It's the only city that my father has no pull in, it just a thought. Anyways the Queen Consolidated's main frame will need to be shut down so I can install the anti virus. However, I need the CEO's approval to shut it down... So can I?" she asked in conclusion making Oliver bite his bottom lip in before replying "Of course Felicity." Felicity spun on her heels and walked out the door only to run into a breathless Curtis who held up a pin drive. "Ms. Smoak! I found the drive, has Mr. Queen given us his consent to shut down the mainframe?" She nodded before giving him orders to head back down to where the main frame was held, while she herself went to a computer console on the security floor.

It wasn't long before everything at Queen Consolidated was back to normal and Felicity and Oliver were heading out after five to get ready for dinner with Walter. Oliver had insisted that Felicity would be fine in anything she decided to wear after she went into a long babble about it. Finally Thea, Felicity and Oliver were piling into their town car ready for their dinner with Walter.

Meanwhile in Nanda Parbat

Sara was pacing beside Nyssa as they waited for their audience with Ra's Al Ghul, two members of the league stood guarding the door. "Sara please calm yourself, you know you must be of the right mind when addressing my father or your friends life could be forfeit." said Nyssa putting a hand on her dear friends shoulder. Sara sighed knowing that she was right, suddenly the doors opened and they were bade admittance. "Daughter what do you and the canary have to report?" asked Ra's making Sara go impassive as Nyssa replied "We have located the prodigy you have been searching for, however, there is a problem."

Ra's sat sharpening his sword as he looked up and asked "What problem could possibly stop the league?" Nyssa cleared her throat "Felicity Smoak is a friend of mine and has no want for joining the league. She is quite adamant about her dislike for the league, and she is incredibly skilled for someone who has concealed her abilities for over five years." she said watching as her father gripped the sharpener with more strength than necessary. "A daughter of the league refuses to come home? Such rebelliousness is not tolerated in the League of Assassins. Did Drake not explain the rules of the league to your friend? By accepting his training she forfeit all freedom and now it's time for her swear allegiance to those who have given her the power to save herself." he said nonchalantly.

Sara locked eyes with Nyssa extremely concerned before she spoke up "Ra's... Felicity Smoak is close to the vigilante of Starling City , the Arrow will not let us take her. Between him, his team and Felicity Smoak it would turn into a war." Ra's eyes hardened before his jaw locked "Then let there be war. Bring Felicity Smoak to Nanda Parbat, use any method necessary to accomplish this. Do not fail me."

-Authors Note- Hmmmm so, what do you think? What is Sara and Nyssa going to do? Is Felicity gong to fight? Stay tuned to find out. Please review and thanks for reading.


	36. Chapter 36 bring it

Not always as they seem 36

After dinner with Walter, Felicity had Oliver stop by the pier so she could secretly meet with her father. She had Oliver stay close by for safety reasons but so that he was also out of site. Felicity was standing on the sand when Mark appeared at her side dressed in an Armani suit. "I see you discovered my little computer virus, I am surprised you kept the antivirus all these years." he said nonchalantly making Felicity frown "You have had my attention since you arrived, Why go after Queen Consolidated? What's your end game?" she asked turning to him with pursed lips as she observed him. Mark looked down at her " My end game is for me to know and you to find out. However, Your skills on my side would be infinitely more helpful than against me." he said.

Felicity scoffed " That's all I have been to you huh? I have always been a piece on your board that you can use when you wanted and throw away when you were done. You cut corners to make sure that you always came out on top, not caring about the consequences later on. Is this the reason why Greg Peterson killed mom? Because you did something and didn't think of the consequences?!" she asked in a harsh tone.

Mark turned to her nostrils flaring "I loved your mother, but no matter what I tried to do to talk her out of it she wouldn't stop protecting you and your brother. She was against your training from the beginning and when I refused to stop your training she gave you everything in her will. Including control over all her holdings in Central City. My company needs those holdings and the only way to get them is for you to marry, I told your mother this but she had to interfere and it cost her her life." he said making Felicity's eyes widen "Mom died because she knew I would refuse to marry someone I didn't love?" she whispered out the horror evident in her voice.

Mark smirked "No she died because she locked away information that Greg Peterson wanted and refused to give it to him. The information now is useless but back then it was worth billions. By the time I found out, your mother was dead. She should've stayed out of it." he said impassively making Felicity turn to him and instantly he found himself flying to one side as she punched him. He regained his balance and turned to her with a murderous glare as his nose began to bleed, he pulled a handkerchief and brought it to his nose to stop the bleeding.

Felicity's eyes flared as she got into his space and menacingly replied "You are a wicked man who has no feelings and cares for nothing but power. Well guess what, I will tear your organization to the ground, and expose you for every crime you have had a hand in. Then when you have nothing left, I will watch as all your enemies trod upon you. There will be nothing you can do. Especially when someone I know finds you." before he could respond she spun around and walked towards the car. She got into the passenger seat and seconds later Oliver slipped into the drivers seat, looking at her with concern. "Felicity... Are you alright?" he asked after a few moments of silence. She turned to him and with a frown replied "I just declared war on my father."

Oliver looked at her with a raised eyebrow before he turned on the car and drove them back to the Queen's mansion. Felicity was silent the whole way, and when the car came to a stop she dove out of the car and ran for her room. Almost knocking Thea over in the process, she changed out of her dress and found herself in sweats and a tshirt. She put on her tennis shoes and put in her contacts. She walked out of her room only to find Oliver leaning against the nearby wall, in jeans and a t shirt, his shoes laced up. Her eyebrows shot up in question making him quietly reply "You looked like you wanted to kill something, so I figured I would help you by showing you the Queen family gym."

Felicity smiled in relief before accepting Oliver's hand and walking beside him, as he took her to the corner of the bottom floor and into a room that you could tell had been recently used. "I come in here whenever I am not at the office or at the lair." Her eyes locked on the punching bag on the far side of the room, she moved quickly towards it before her eyes scanned the room for gloves or hand wraps. She caught movement from the corner of her eye and instantly her hand shot out to catch the object flying her way. She looked down to see what she had caught and was surprised to see that they were pink kickboxing gloves. Her eyebrow raised questionably at Oliver who was just smiling with amusement.

She pulled them on as Oliver decided to explain why he had Pink kickboxing gloves "Apparently Thea took Kickboxing while I was on the island, she said she didn't like it and from what I understand quit after two weeks." he said before pulling on his own gloves. The two took turns rotating between the punching bag and the training dummies for over two hours before Felicity's anger began to wane. She turned to Oliver with an impassive face before she sighed knowing he was waiting for her to open up to him. "Mark was the reason my mom died, protecting her went against his best interests. So when my mom got on the wrong side of Greg Peterson, he did nothing! He let her get taken from my birthday party. And then had the audacity to announce his intentions for me to marry Michael Peterson a week later!"

Oliver observed her expressions as saw she was ready to cry he moved to embrace her, when she spun around a knife appearing out of no where and flying in his direction making him duck. He looked in the direction of the knife and found it deeply embedded in the center of the punching bag. He cautiously turned towards Felicity to see a tear slide down the porcelain skin of her cheek. He approached her and pulled her into a hug as he whispered "Shh, everything will be fine." Felicity although comforted by his words, knew that things wouldn't be fine for a while. That night Felicity had nightmares of her mothers death, each time seeing her father laughing and herself powerless to do anything as she died over and over.

The next morning Felicity got up and went for a run around the mansion, her eyes constantly scanning her surroundings as she went. As she passed the front gate she tensed sensing a presence move behind her, she continued to jog as she listened to the footsteps following her. Upon recognizing the fall of footsteps, she slightly turned to see Jacob casually jogging beside her. "So you met with father, however, when I said you should meet with him I didn't think you were going to threaten him. Do you think that is wise?" he asked coming to a stop as Felicity did.

Felicity surveyed the area before spotting a bench near by and leading him over to it, she sat down and with a deep breath replied "Brother, I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to interrupt and to keep your mind open." Jacob observed her expression and after a moment of hesitation he mutely nodded, promising not to interrupt. "Dad knew that Greg Peterson had mom killed, he could've stopped it but it wasn't in his best interest. He told me so last night, what he didn't count on was that mom changed her will and everything he wanted went to me, that's why I was always in his favor. That is ... Until I fell in love with his second. He has manipulated us our entire lives, down to Emily leaving you back in senior year... He threatened to kill her brother and father while they were off fighting in Iraq."

Jacob looked at her with the most horrified expression as he stuttered "He could've saved m..mom? He threatened Em!?" he finished with anger forming in his expression, he jumped to his feet and begun pacing around. "How could he do that to her!? He loved her more than either of us.. This makes no sense. And to threaten Em and her family... Thats going too far." He aid with a deadly tone, Felicity gave him a sad smile before replying "I agree, which is why I am going to take down his organizations. He will be at the mercy of his enemies and we won't interfere after that. He has put me in danger with the league, they want to take me and make me join the league of assassins! If you had more training they would be after you to!"

Jacob looked at her with wide eyes and asked "Ra's al Ghul knows about you?" She mutely nodded making him run a hand through his hair in helplessness. "That's it, I can't help him anymore... He didn't protect mom when she needed him to, and he put you in the worst type of danger possible. What can I do to help you Felicity?" he asked with desperation evident upon his face. Felicity bit her lip and cautiously replied "You can get in touch with Katana and the other two. They received their training from Drake Johnson as well... And they need to be informed. Then you can help me by staying nearby, the Peterson's have in fact named my their prime target to get back at Dad and even worse is that I had been feeling weird every since they kidnapped me a few days ago."

Jacob immediately nodded before pulling out his phone and texting those she told him to. Suddenly Oliver came casually walking out of the mansion, waking straight towards them with his eyes locked on Jacob. "Jacob." he acknowledged with pursed lips. Jacob equally acknowledged him with a similar greeting "Good morning Mr. Queen." Oliver turned to Felicity with a hint of concern and asked "Is everything alright here?" Felicity knew the silent meaning behind his words and instantly put a calming hand to his shoulder and replied "Everything is great, my brother is on our side now." Oliver raised an eyebrow and observed Jacob's demeanor looking for anything that would give him the impression that her brother was lying, but to his surprise couldn't find anything. Oliver held out his hand and with a smile said "Welcome to the team."

-Authors Note- I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I just had to get this chapter to my satisfaction. Please review! Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	37. Chapter 37 bad news

Not always as they seem 37

Jacob, Felicity and Oliver all made their way back inside to see that Thea was up and moving around the kitchen making breakfast. She turned around when she heard them enter and instantly noticed the unexpected visitor. She looked between her brother and his girlfriend before settling on Jacob and moving to greet him. "Oh hello, I am Thea, Oliver's sister and you are?" she asked politely, shaking his hand and he smiled at her with a charming smile before replying "Jacob, I am Felicity's older brother. But please feel free to call me Jake." Thea bit her lip in amusement before replying "Nice to meet you Jake, I was just making some breakfast. Would you like to join us?" she asked going back to flipping pancakes.

Jacob was hesitant to intrude but was quickly told that he didn't have any choice and was encouraged to eat with them by both Queen siblings. As they ate Jacob and Thea hit it off and became engrossed in tales of having kick butt siblings. About twenty minutes later Death Venom, Bone Breaker and Katana appeared in the living room. Oliver jumped to his feet in alarm while Felicity and Jacob were unfazed "Oliver it's alright, I called them here." assured Felicity from behind him, instantly setting him at ease. Death Venom on the other hand looked murderously between Jacob and Felicity before exclaiming "You called us here for her?! Have you forgotten your father's last orders?!"

Jacob scoffed before replying "Since when have you ever known me to follow my father's orders to the letter? Besides its my father that has us in the mess that we are in." Patricia crossed her arms and asked "And what prey tell is this 'mess' you are referring to?" Felicity pursed her lips quite aggravated by Patricia's attitude, she impassively replied " The league of assassins... They have been informed of my training and if they find out that you three and Jacob were trained by Drake Johnson as well. Well they will force you to join the league, just like they are trying to do to me." Patricia stiffened while Katana and Bone Breaker frowned, the latter of whom decided to speak "I would die before joining the league, besides they don't use men with my particular skill set."

Felicity pursed her lips and stoically replied "They wouldn't give you a choice in the matter, which is why we have to work together to survive. Oliver and I have friends in the league that are trying to stop this, but in the event that they aren't successful I want us to be ready." Patricia and Bone Breaker looked at her with distaste making Felicity's eyes narrow before she replied " we don't have to like each other, we just have to work together till the league is out of the picture. Agreed?" Everyone mutely nodded, not at all happy. The morning passed with Felicity and Jacob coming up with a plan, while the rest stood tensely in corners of the room with impassive expressions. Thea and Diggle were playing video games in the other room to pass the time.

Finally night came and everyone left, Thea, Dig, Oliver and Felicity to Verdent while the rest left to check on Mark. When they arrived at Verdent Roy was there, as ready to train as ever. Felicity sat down at her monitors and began listening to the police radio. An hour later everyone was training when there was suddenly the sound of chaos from above them. People were screaming and there was sound of glass breaking as automatic gun fire was heard. Felicity ran to her monitors, pulling up the security cameras in the process. Oliver came to her side, bow in hand "Someone has decided to let the Peterson's goons know that I am here." she said with an annoyed expression.

Oliver and Roy suited up while Felicity and Diggle watched the camera feed, Diggle was already ready to go. And the three rushed up to the club, they came up and saw several club members on their knees with their hands on their heads. Behind them were men with automatic AR's, masked and annoyed. "Where is Felicity Smoak!?" exclaimed the one at the head of the pack. Everyone was silent, no one knowing who this person was and afraid for their lives. Oliver and Roy stayed in the shadows while Dig positioned himself in the crowd, the archers moved to flank their opponents, once they were in position Oliver shot and arrow ripping the mans gun from his hands in the process.

Felicity watched nervously when all of a sudden the hairs on the back of her neck stood up in alarm, she grabbed the gun that Diggle had mounted under the desk and in a split second spun around. Nyssa and Sara stood before her unfazed by the gun aimed at them, Thea looked between Felicity and the two women before saying "I am going to go over there, let you three talk." she moved to the farthest corner of the lair and watched as Felicity lowered the gun. "Why do I have a feeling that you being here isn't a good thing?" she asked. Sarah shifted slightly in unease while Nyssa remained impassive as she replied "Ra's has ordered that you be brought in. Immediately. Thea snorted from across the room then stated "Never going to happen, none of us will let her go and she won't go willingly... I suggest that this Ra's guy gives up now. I know my brother... You would have to kill him to get to Licity."

Felicity pursed her lips but nodded in agreement to her best friends statement, she would die a thousand deaths before joining the league of assassins. "Felicity, you won't have a choice, we came to tell you this as a courtesy. He has ordered us to use any means necessary, and once we leave ... it will begin." said Sarah with a tone of defeat. Felicity's eyes narrowed as her body tensed "Sarah... Please don't get involved in this. If the league must come after me, let it be by people whom I don't know." she pleaded knowing that trying to sway Nyssa was a lost cause in it self. "I am sorry Felicity Smoak, but Ra's has spoken. There is nothing we can do." Replied Nyssa in a firm tone. Felicity turned away from them "Very well, leave... Next time we meet, I think blood will be shed." she said her eyes meeting Thea's across the room.

Seconds later Felicity relaxed, no longer sensing the presence of two assassins in the lair she exhaled loudly. Her mind buzzing with disconcerting thoughts, anger coursing through her veins. She was no longer paying any attention to what was happening above in the club. As a thought came to her she pulled out a pin drive and entered it into the slot on her computer. Taking a seat she dove in, she was typing and clicking for about half an hour before Oliver, Diggle and Roy came back down. Roy watched Felicity for a few moments before he rolled a chair over and sat at her side, trying to read the screens that she kept opening and closing so fast. "Umm... Felicity?" a hmmmm was his response and he sighed before asking "What are you doing?" Felicity's fingers froze mid type as she turned to him and replied " Starting a domino effect that will destroy a couple of businesses within the next several days."

Roy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked to Oliver and Dig for some guidance, it came in the form of Dig. "Felicity why would you do that?" The IT specialist however wasn't in the mood to be very forthcoming with her answers and curtly replied "Because I made a promise that I would do it, and I fully intend to keep that promise. Now more than ever." Oliver had been observing everything with interest when he stated "Sara and Nyssa were here while we were upstairs... Ra's didn't call off his search for you then." Felicity turned to him, a glimmer of fear in her eyes as she shook her head and replied "The best of the best have been assigned to bring me in, by any means necessary." Everyone in the room turned solemn, knowing that such orders brought forth a war that they would all be fighting in.

"I will call Jacob, I also need to go to the precinct and speak with Captain Lance." said Felicity after hitting the enter key on her keyboard and standing up. She grabbed her purse and keys making her way to the stairs only for her to come to a stop as Thea exclaimed "You shouldn't go alone! It's not safe." Felicity looked to Thea and saw the concern on her face and turned to Roy "Would you come with me? You still have to meet the others." Roy nodded and bolted up to the restroom to change, about two minutes later he appeared in his signature jeans and red hoodie.

As they made their way to Felicity's car, an unlikely person stood beside it. "hello miss Smoak, I must admit that I was surprised when news reached my sources that the league was after you." Felicity's eyes narrowed behind her glasses before she firmly replied "Not as surprised as I was to find out that you work with Mister Peterson Malcolm."

-Authors Note- I am so sorry... This season of Arrow hasn't given me any inspiration or momentum to continue this story so updates will take longer. Thank you for those who have been following, favoriting and reviewing faithfully.


	38. Chapter 38 Never ending trouble

Not always as they seem 38

Malcolm was momentarily taken back before his face eased into a impressed smile as her replied "I admit you are impressive, how did you figure it out?" Felicity's eyes narrowed realizing that what she had just randomly guessed at was in fact true. "I didn't... You just confirmed it. However, the fact that you were able to find me before anyone else when I was taken did throw up some warning bells." she replied with a impassive tone that completely threw Malcolm off. Roy on the other hand was watching him with a annoyed expression, his hand in his hoodie where a knife lay.

"Being aquainted with Greg Peterson is nothing more than an insurance policy. Plus, what's that saying? The enemy of my enemy is my friend..." he replied with a smug expression making Felicity roll her eyes and gestured for Roy to get into the car as she moved past Malcolm. "Miss Smoak, ignoring me won't change a thing, your father is still after you. As is the League and Greg Peterson... You may be well trained... But even you have a limit." he said grabbing hold of her upper arm making her eyes blaze in anger. She moved back, her face coming within a couple of inches of his and replied "I have yet to reach my limit, know this... If you side with the Petersons I won't hesitate to kill you next time we cross paths"

With that she shook her arm from his grasp and backhanded him across the face, Roy hissed seeing the bruise already beginning to form on Malcolm's right cheek. She was about to slide into the drivers seat when a thought suddenly crossed her mind and she turned back to Malcolm with a deadly glare "oh! And Stay away from Thea!" She strapped in and backed out of the parking lot, ignoring the fact that Malcolm barely jumped out of the way to avoid getting run over. It took Felicity about five minutes before her body relaxed and the tension seeped away. "So what do we need Lance for?" asked Roy wondering what the plan was.

Felicity sighed before replying " We need to inform him that a war is about to break out in this city, try to figure out where citizens will least be at risk." Roy looks at her surprised before nodding in understanding. As they arrived at the police station they were surprised to find Sarah there in jeans and her signature black leather jacket speaking with her father. "Honestly dad, you have to stay out of this or not only you but the whole police force will be under fire." said Sarah in a firm tone just as Felicity and Roy came into hearing range. Felicity cleared her throat her back tense as she watched Sarah and spoke up. "She is right captain Lance." Lance spun around and relief flooded his vanes "Felicity thank god. You had me worried, I haven't heard from you in almost a week." he said noticing her tense demeanor and how her eyes were locked on Sarah.

His eyes widen apprehensively and he gestured for them to follow him into his office, Roy was the last one in and he shut the door. Lance stood behind his desk and locked eyes with his daughter "You failed to mention that the league was after Miss Smoak in our conversation a minute ago. Why?" he asked taking charge, his annoyance and protectiveness clear to all in the room. Sara frowned followed by replying " Ra's al Ghul has ordered that Felicity be brought back to Nanda Parbat by any means necessary. She refuses to leave and the arrow keeps intervening, if this continues a blood bath could happen within the city." Lance looked between his daughter and the blonde before taking a seat and looking to Felicity. "Does this have something to do with the training you took from Drake Johnson?"

Felicity stiffly nodded before replying "He warned my dad that the league might one day come to collect their property. By taking the training I became theirs... And I had no idea till I was older and was told who Drake who I knew as Ward really was. Now the league is after me and I refuse to become one of their puppets." Lance leaned back and began massaging his temples "Why couldn't Starling City be normal like every other city? Okay... So this should have a simple fix. Sara explain to Ra's that this is all a big misunderstanding and then he will back off...right?" he asked seeing the three skeptical faces staring at him. Felicity gave him a weak smile before replying "I wish it was that easy Captain Lance... But it isn't.. No there is only one way to do this." Roy frowned before speaking up "I suggest that you keep the police force away from any reports of the league. Team arrow will handle this...or die trying."

Sarah and Felicity curtly nod in agreement before Felicity gestures to Roy that they need to go "Remember Captain Lance, please keep from getting yourself or this force involved." she said before sliding her hands into her coat pockets and walked away.

For two days all was silent, not a word from either Malcolm Meryln or the League of Assassins. It was peaceful till Felicity received a call from Curtis Holt at Queen Consolidated.

Felicity- "Whoa, Curtis slow down I can't understand you... There you go take a deep breath and start again."

Curtis- "Felicity, someone has hacked into your personal computer here at QC, there is a live video feed coming through."

Felicity- "Hold on a sec, I am transferring lines." (Hears shuffling in the background) "Okay put the feed through."

Felicity watched as the feed went from nothing to that of the arrow cave, her eyes widen in horror as she sees Thea and Diggle talking behind one of Oliver's suit cases. Her eyes widen as two words came on screen "They're next" stained in blood. Felicity covered her mouth in sheer terror as she heard Curtis whisper "Oh my god... Whoever these people are, they have to be warned... Somehow." Her attention instantly snapped towards her mobile phone and began building her firewalls back up as she set her tablet on to back tracing the video. "Curtis, I know this is going to sound weird but don't tell anyone about this. I will get in touch with my contacts in the police force and they will handle it without making a big deal." She said hoping that he wouldn't dig into this deeper. "But Felicity, between the two of us we could back trace the signal and find out who is threatening these people." he argued making Felicity deflate as she firmly ordered "Curtis you will NOT and I will repeat this... NOT pursue this. If you do you could get hurt. Let me handle this." she took a deep breath hearing silence on the other end "Just please..." Curtis sighed "Fine, we will do it your way Miss Smoak. But please... Just be careful." Felicity smiled at the wall in front of her, touched by his concern before quietly "I will."

As soon as she hung up she dashed out of the Queen Mansion, just as Oliver pulled up on his bike. "Oliver!" she exclaimed, her heels moving shakily through the gravel yard. Oliver pulled up the visor of his helmet with furrowed eyebrows as he questioned "Felicity?" she shook her head and jumped onto the back of his bike "No time to explain, we need to get to Verdant now." Oliver took one look at his girlfriend and slammed the visor down as he ordered "Hold on." she barely managed to wrap her arms around his waist when he hit the gas. It took them less than ten minutes to arrive at Verdant, Felicity jumped off the bike and ran to the hidden door. She punched in her code and all but zoomed into the room with a look of concern. Diggle and Thea jumped in fright and turned to address her. "Are you guys alright?!" she exclaimed looking the two over for any signs that they had been hurt.

Diggle and Thea looked at her bewildered while at the same time Oliver came rushing down the stairs looking concerned. "What is going on? Is everyone okay?" he asked looking between Felicity, Diggle and Thea. "Everything is fine Ollie, what has you and Licity so panicked?" replied Thea looking between the two perplexed. Felicity took a deep breath pulling off her glasses as she rubbed her brow. "I received a live video feed, it was of you two here in Verdant and blood began oozing onto the screen that said you guys were next... But if you guys are here safe and sound who is the target?" she said before looking at them lost in her own mind. Oliver rubbed his chin in thought before saying "It could be that they don't have a target yet, and they just pinpointed these two because they want you frantic to protect them."

Felicity sighed "or they already have their leverage and I don't know it yet." It took Felicity three hours to finally discover whom the league had taken "They have Jacob." she said looking up from her computers with an impassive expression. "Do you have a location?" asked Oliver already heading to his suit and grabbing his bow and quiver on his way. "I do, but I have to go alone." she replied standing up and moving to grab a change of clothes. Oliver grabbed her arm as she passed him and asked "Why do you have to go alone?" She sighed before replying "Because I don't want the league to know how much help I have till I need to. Once I show my hand I am vulnerable. You can shadow me from a distance if you want, but you can not,., and I mean that. You can not get involved. Agreed?"

Half an hour later

Felicity walked calmly into the center of a abandoned utility building, stray papers and cob webs littering the floors and ceilings. From a distance some had their iron sites locked on her, he smiled and squeezed the trigger.

-Authors Note- Sorry the long wait, not much inspiration as of late. Please review and let me know what you think will happen next. Thanks for reading.


End file.
